Ryan and Quinn's Practices
by austifrosti
Summary: Fill from the GKM. Ryann and Quinn are stuck practicing together. An argument ensues and hot sex happens.
1. Practice or Rehearsal?

Practice or Rehersal

_This can't be happening. I cannot spend any more time with Ryan FREAKIN Berry._ Quinn thought as Mr. Shue drew her name out of the stupid hat of fate.

"Mr. Shue, I can't work with Berry."

"Why not Quinn?"

"Because it's Berry. I have too much going on with the Cheerios to do charity work on the side."

"Really, Quinn? Am I that bad to be around?" Ryan said. Fed up with being talked about like he wasn't there. "What have I done to you to make spending time with me so bad? If you would make a little effort every once-"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but the hat has spoken." Mr. Shue said. He really just wanted to escape the wrath of Quinn Fabray. Luckily for him, the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

_You can do this Ryan. It's just one assignment. Get past this and you're New York bound. Away from all of these people. You can-_

"Do you think in paragraphs too Berry?" Quinn said, interrupting his internal pep talk.

"No Quinn. Simply psyching myself up to endure extra time with the girl who has nothing better to do than make my life hell." Ryan said smirking.

"Wipe that smug look off your face Berry. Let's practice this stupid thing now so we can spend as little time together as possible." Quinn said standing.

"It's called rehearsal Quinn. Practice is for sports, rehearsals are what-"

"Can it Berry, I don't need a paragraph answer." Quinn snapped.

"Okay **Fabray**. Any ideas?" Ryan rose to meet Quinn's eyes.

He was only three inches taller than she was. Her eyes met the bottom of his chin dead on. From where he was standing he could look down and see her face perfectly. Her Hazel eyes that held so much emotion. _Was that lust he saw? Of course not._ Her perfect breasts as they were encased perfectly in her Cheerio's uniform. Just below that he knew laid her perfect stomach and gorgeous muscular legs. He had stared at those legs for so long. He could close his eyes and see them perfectly when he was alone. Imagining those legs wrapping around his waist as he made her beg for more. _Crap… She looks pissed. Focus. Focus. Focus._

"Watch it Berry." She said pointing a finger at Ryan. "Honestly, I tuned Mr. Shue out until he said my name. What's our assignment?"

"We have to sing a song that is completely opposite of ourselves… You could sing a song about being kind to people and having friends" Ryan said with a cut in his voice.

"Oh and what will you sing? A song about getting laid?" Quinn laughed back.

"Maybe I will." Ryan said, stepping over to the piano.

"And what would you know about getting laid Berry?" Quinn said, sitting on the piano bench.

_Two can play this game_. Ryan thought

_Oh shit… What's that look in his eye?_ Quinn thought as Ryan moved to stand behind her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What is he doing? What is he doing?_

"What do you think you're doing Berry?" Quinn tried to sound angry, but it came out as confused instead.

"I'm showing you what I know about getting laid Quinn." Ryan whispered in her ear as his hands slipped onto her shoulders.

"GET. OFF. BERRY." Quinn growled as she stood up and turned to face him.

"Why Quinn? You said you wanted to know-"

"Forget it Berry. Why don't we just sing that dumb song from _The Fox and the Hound_ about being friends? Everyone will be shocked we were able to sing it without killing each other."

"Yeah right Quinn. We both know that's not what you want." Ryan said stepping closer. Backing Quinn into the piano.

"Don't pretend like you know what I want, Berry. You're nothing but I loser. A nothing. You're just a diva trapped in a boy's body." The HBIC was starting to come out full force.

"I do know what you want Quinn. You want someone to love you. Not the Head Bitch person that you portray every day in the hallways, but the real you. The girl that loves reading epic love stories. The girl who is bored with her pinhead boyfriend. The girl that fantasizes about me when she touches herself at night. The girl that wants nothing more than to be fucked by the school loser." And with that he smashed their lips together in a needy kiss.

_Oh my God his lips taste amazing! Why haven't I done this before? His skin is so smooth. I wonder if he shaves every day. Oh God, his arms are holding me tighter. They feel so good. He's stronger than he looks. His chest feels wonderful. I wish I could rip his shirt off and taste him. Is that what I think it is? Oh my god! He's hung! He's gotta be at least 7 and a half inches I want that inside me! Wait! What?_

Quinn pushed on Ryan's chest, breaking their kiss. "What the fuck Berry?"

"You know what. It sure did take you long enough to push me away. Did you like it Quinn?" Ryan asked as he leaned forward to lick her neck. "Did it make you wet Quinn? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Like you could satisfy me." Quinn moaned.

"Oh I know I can." With that Ryan lifted Quinn of the ground as he devoured her neck.

Ryan pushed forward so Quinn's lower back hit the piano. He was biting and sucking on Quinn's neck as hard as he could. He wanted her to remember this. Quinn's hands made their way to Ryan's hair. She clutched his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Their tongues met in a sloppy kiss. One filled with all of the lust and desire they had each been denying for so long. Ryan's hands reached for the zipper of Quinn's cheerio's top. He pulled the zipper down and all but ripped it off of Quinn's frame. Exposing her perfect breasts encased in red lace. Quinn moaned at Ryan's forcefulness and pushed him away.

"My turn" she said and she tore Ryan's argyle sweater over his head, exposing yet another layer to breach. She put her fingers in the small openings between the buttons of Ryan's white shirt and ripped them apart, sending buttons flying in all directions and pulling a deep moan from Ryan's mouth. Quinn got off of the piano and attacked Ryan's neck. If he was going to mark her, she was going to mark him. She bit. She licked. She sucked. Drawing cusses from Ryan's throat.

"Quinn, mmmhmmm. You making me so hard baby." Ryan said as he unzipped Quinn's skirt and let it fall around her feet.

"You like that Ryan? What else do you want?" Quinn asked raking her nails down his bare chest and his mini six pack. _If I had known this was under all of his argyle I would have done this sooner,_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Quinn. Fuck. Suck me." Ryan pulled them over to the piano bench and sat down.

"You like the view Ryan?" Quinn asked with a seductive smirk as she settled between his spread legs.

"Fuck yes baby. Suck me dry Quinn." Ryan said as he undid his belt. Quinn quickly slapped his hands away. She popped open the button on Ryan's khaki pants and lowered the zipper slowly. She couldn't wait to see just how big Ryan was. She shucked off his pants, throwing them across the room. _Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Very Ryan._ Quinn thought as she surveyed the bulge in front of her. She could see the tip of a very large dick sticking out. Already leaking precum. She looked up into Ryan's eyes as she licked the tip of his dick. She worked her fingers into the sides of the briefs and slid them down, exposing the rest of Ryan's long, thick dick. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered.

"You like what you see Quinn? It's all for you. All 8 and a half inches."

"Mine." Quinn said as she dove in to devour the dick in front of her. There was no way she could take it all. He was too long and thick for her to do that, but she wanted to so bad. The first taste of Ryan's dick and she knew she was addicted. She wanted as much of him in her mouth as she could get. Ryan threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, coaxing her to take more of him. Quinn's head bobbed up and down on Ryan's dick, savoring the taste of the salty precum that landed on her tongue.

"Quinn, your mouth feels so good on me. I've dreamed about you sucking me off, taking all my cum down your throat, and then fucking your tight pussy till you cream all over me" Ryan began thrusting his hips into Quinn's face as she started to choke around him. Then Quinn did something he wasn't expecting. She took a deep breath through her nose and pushed her head all the way down; her nose brushing against Ryan's hip. Ryan lost it. As Quinn started to swallow around his dick, he exploded. Quinn pulled her head back, allowing Ryan to paint her face with his cum.

"Fuck Quinn. You look so fucking sexy with my jizz all over your face."

"Ryan. You taste so good." Quinn stuck her tongue out to lick up as much of Ryan as she could.

"Now it's your turn, Quinn." Ryan said as he got up, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist.

Ryan kissed her with all that he had. Pouring all of his heart into a kiss that he hoped would help Quinn see how much he wanted her. Sliding her tongue into his mouth, Quinn reached around and unclasped her bra. Feeling the lace slide down between them, Ryan pulled back to look at Quinn; her flawless face and now her flawless breasts on display for him. He reached out and sucked a nipple into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue, while his fingers paid attention to her other nipple. His other hand reached down to cup Quinn's sex through her spanx and he could feel her wetness. Feeling how wet she was, Ryan snapped. He ripped Quinn's spanx off of her body, literally. The feeling of tearing fabric and the sound of it only spurred him on.

"Oh fuck Ry! Fuck me!" Quinn screamed as Ryan lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You want my dick inside your tight pussy? Beg for it! Beg for me Quinn!" Ryan growled as his dick was being bathed in Quinn's juice.

"Ry! Please! Give me your big dick! You were right! I want you to fuck me! I want you and only you!"

"As you wish." Ryan said, thrusting his entire dick inside of Quinn. Quinn was so tight Ryan was afraid he would pull a Finn.

"OH FUCK!" Quinn screamed as Ryan thrust in and out of her. His dick reaching places of pleasure she never knew existed. Did it hurt? Yes, but the pain was sooo good. Ryan's big dick stretched her like she had never been stretched before. It felt like her first time all over again, but oh so much better.

"You like this Quinn? My dick fucking you better than anyone else. Tell me Quinn, can Finn make you feel this good? Does he even last this long?"  
>"No! Ryan! You're the best! Finn can't last long enough to get inside. You fuck me right! You fuck me so good!"<br>"That's what I thought." Ryan said, pulling out and taking Quinn off the piano.

"No! Ryan! Don't stop!"

"I'm not gonna stop Quinn." Ryan said turning Quinn around, placing her hands on the piano lid. "I'm never gonna stop fucking you Quinn. You're mine now! You're all mine!" Ryan grunted as he pushed his dick back into Quinn's pussy from behind.

"Ryan! Make me cum!" Quinn could feel the coil growing in her stomach. She knew that in this position, she wouldn't last long. Ryan reached his hands around to play with her nipples while his thrusts got harder and faster. He was so close to cumming he was about to burst.

"Here it comes Quinn! You better take it all!" Ryan reached a hand down and pinched her clit. Quinn's walls tightened around him and with that Ryan exploded. Quinn could feel Ryan painting her insides with cum and it sent her over the edge. She rutted back, pushing Ryan's dick deeper inside her. She loved the feeling of having his big dick inside of her. She didn't want the feeling to end.

"Ryan" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn" Ryan whispered back as he pulled out and turned Quinn around. Resting his hands on her hips.

"I think we need more practice. My mom is gone for the day. Wanna come over?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Ryan planted a big kiss on Quinn's lips before he replied, "Like I could say no to you."


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Practice Makes Perfect

The ride to Quinn's house was quiet. Neither said a word; the music from Ryan's ipod keeping the awkward silence at bay.

_You just had sex with Quinn Fabray. You're about to have sex again with Quinn Fabray. In her house. On her bed. Do. Not. Freak. Out. _Ryan thought to himself. The same thoughts playing on a loop in his mind.

_You just fucked Ryan Berry. You're taking him to your house, so you can fuck again. On your bed. Do. Not. Freak. Out. _Quinn thought to herself as she looked out the window. She was too scared to look at Ryan for fear of saying something she shouldn't.

Ryan, noticing Quinn's apprehension, reached across the center console of his Toyota 4Runner to take her hand into his, giving a squeeze of reassurance. Quinn turned and looked at their hands, how perfectly they fit together. How natural it felt, unlike when she and Finn held hands. Finn's hands were too big and always sweating. Finn always held her hand like he was afraid she would run off, not Ryan. He held her hand loosely enough for her to pull away if she wanted, but firm enough to offer support and a feeling of security. Making eye contact quickly, Ryan lifted their hands to his lips to give a quick kiss to the back of Quinn's hand. Once their hands rested on the center console again Quinn took the opportunity to lace their fingers together, giving Ryan the same support and security he had given her. Ryan let the smile he had been hiding out in full force. He looked over at Quinn so that she could see the happiness she gave him by her simple act.

_I wonder if she feels the way I feel. Does she know that this isn't about or Glee assignment or proving her wrong? Does she know that my heart has exclusively been hers since the first day I saw her in the halls our freshman year?_

_What is that look? He is thinking a mile-a-minute over there. _

"Whatcha thinking about Berry?" Quinn asked, interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

"Honestly?" Ryan asked, glancing at Quinn.

"That would be preferred, yes." Quinn said with a giggle.

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you. It was the first day of school freshman year. You hadn't made the Cheerios yet, so you were wearing a light blue sundress and had a matching headband. You took my breath away." Ryan said. The vulnerability obvious in his voice.

"Y-you remember that?" Quinn asked in pure shock. She couldn't even remember what she wore Saturday, much less what she wore the first day of freshman year.

"I do. You can't forget these kinds of things." Ryan said with a shrug.

"What kind of things?"

_Every little detail about the moment you fell in love for the first time._ "Never mind," Ryan said.

"Okay Berry, but we will revisit this" Quinn said with a smirk. "Thank you. No one has ever said something so sweet to me."

"You should hear it every day. It's wrong that you don't." Ryan stated matter-of-factly.

Quinn swooned. _Wait. What? When did I start swooning for Berry? This is just about our glee assignment and the sex is a nice surprise._ Quinn repeated the last part over and over, even though she knew it was a lie. Her thoughts were interrupted when they pulled into her driveway. _Crap. That was fast._

"Quinn, I want you to know that we don't have to do anything once we go inside. We can work on our assignment and I'll leave, no questions asked. You've already made this an amazing experience for me." Ryan said as he got out of the car. He walked around and opened Quinn's door and helped her out of the tall SUV. When they reached the door Quinn fished for her key in her purse and unlocked the door. Once inside, Quinn took Ryan's hand and led him through the tall entryway up the stairs to her room.

"You have a beautiful home, Quinn." Ryan said, obviously overwhelmed with the sheer size of everything.

"Thanks, mom got it in her and dad's divorce. It's paid for so we don't have to worry about it." Quinn said as she closed the door behind them.

"So, do you have any ideas for songs we could perform for glee?" Ryan asked as he sat on Quinn's bed, looking around nervously. Even though he told Quinn nothing had to happen, he was still nervous whenever he was around her. Who wouldn't be? She's Quinn Fabray!

Quinn saw the nervousness Ryan was failing at trying to hide and had an idea.

"What's Your Fantasy?" Quinn said.

"W-what?" Ryan choked out.

"The song, by Ludacris. We could do that for our assignment." Quinn said, sauntering over to stand between Ryan's legs.

Ryan caught on immediately to what Quinn was doing and decided to take control. "Well, since you asked." Ryan said as he rose to stand chest to chest with Quinn. "I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes." He whispered into her hear as his hands made their way to her ass. "And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'." Ryan took off Quinn's top, throwing it to land somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was off of Quinn's body. He attached his lips to her neck and began sucking and licking. Going lower and lower first to her collarbone, then to her lace covered breasts. "Then I wanna, ahh ahh" Ryan thrust his hard dick into Quinn's already damp spanx. "You make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy."

At this Ryan put his hands on the two lacy cups in front of him and pulled, effectively ripping Quinn's bra in half. Quinn moaned at Ryan's forcefulness and began to grind herself against his hardening dick. After her bra was removed, she shoved her hands under his sweater, his button down had been thrown in the trashcan of the choir room, too destroyed to salvage and wear again. She scratched her nails from the bottom of his throat to the waistline of his khakis. Ryan got the hint and ripped his own shirt off before returning his mouth to Quinn's breasts. Biting and sucking at everything but her nipples.

"You wanna know my fantasy Ry?" Quinn moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"What baby? Tell me!" Ryan said before he picked her up and ran them into the wall. Quinn's legs wrapping around his waist as he began to suck on her rosy nipples. So hard from the mix of arousal and chill in the air.

"You already filled it. Fucking me into the piano in the choir room. I've always wanted you to take me there. I try to piss you off just so you'll go on one of your diva rants and want to punish me. But you never do! You always storm out leaving me dripping and throbbing for your hard dick." Quinn couldn't help but think back to Ryan satisfying her against the piano. He blew her fantasy out of the water.

"Quinn, you have no idea how fucking sexy you were earlier. You made me so hard just doing your 'fuck off' eyebrow raise. When you yell at me all I wanna do is shove my dick in you and fuck you til you pass out."

Ryan had shoved his hand into her spanx and began rubbing her clit. He turned them towards the bed and launched Quinn onto the mattress. Tearing her arms over his head and causing her to land on her back, breathless. He walked up to her and ripped her legs open, grabbing her spanx and letting go, so they popped back harshly on her skin. Quinn moaned, throwing her head back at the sting. Ryan took a second to undo his belt and tug his khaki's and boxer-briefs down so fast that it burned a little bit. While Quinn's head was still back and her eyes drifted close, Ryan got on the bed between her legs and cupped her sex.

"Ryan! Don't tease! Please fuck me!" Quinn moaned. Her wetness had definitely ruined her panties and spanx. "OH GOD! FUCK!" Quinn screamed as Ryan slapped her pussy through her spanx.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Quinn! If you haven't noticed I'm in charge!" Ryan yelled as he slapped her pussy again.

"Fuck! Ryan! Please!" Quinn wasn't above begging at this point. She was too horny.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. THE Quinn Fabray begging for Ryan Berry to fuck her." Ryan loved the feeling of having Quinn under him. He never wanted to go without this feeling ever again. "As you wish." He said with a smile. He couldn't resist Quinn Fabray. As much as he acted like he was in charge, he wasn't; Quinn was the one in control, always.

Ryan tucked his index finger in the crotch of Quinn's spanx and pulled them down two inches before leaning down and taking the soaked fabric between his teeth and pulling them down the rest of the way. He took his time, allowing his hands to feel the clenching and unclenching of Quinn's thighs, and then calves, and even her feet. He kissed his way back up her legs, alternating between each leg, giving each plenty of attention. Quinn thought she would finally get some release, knowing that he was headed for her pulsating clit, but Ryan didn't stop there, in fact, he went around, causing Quinn to moan in frustration. Kissing each of her hip bones before he jumped up to nibble on her nipples.

"Ryan! Oh god. Shit. You make me feel so good baby! Come here!" Quinn said as she threaded her fingers into Ryan's hair and pulled him to her lips. _I will never get enough of his lips. They feel like they were made for mine_, Quinn thought as Ryan paid special attention to her tongue.

While he was occupied, Quinn ran her hands down to Ryan's dick. She didn't think anyone could get this hard without exploding. She swore she could literally feel him pulsate with desire. She reached down to the base of Ryan's dick and squeezed. Ryan shuddered above her and broke their kiss, moaning into her neck.

"Fuck Quinn! I want to be inside you right now!" Ryan said as he sucked just below her ear.

"As you wish." Quinn said as she wrapped her leg around both of Ryan's and pushed on his shoulders. She flipped them so fast that Ryan didn't even realize it until Quinn was sitting on his stomach. Ryan looked up into Quinn's eyes, seeing something in them that he hadn't seen before. Quinn smiled down at him and lifter herself over his dick. She dropped slowly, enjoying the feeling of every part of Ryan's dick as it entered her. The head of his dick was the hardest part for her to get inside. When she wrapped her hands around it in the choir room, her fingers barely reached all the way around. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan was fully engulfed by Quinn's tight pussy.

"Quinn… Baby… You feel so good around my dick." Ryan managed to huff out. The feeling of being fully inside of Quinn Fabray was almost too much.

"Just wait and see. I haven't done anything yet." Quinn smirked.

At that, Quinn raised herself off of Ryan's dick until just the head was inside of her before she relaxed her leg muscles and literally fell back onto him. Ryan's dick found that spot inside of her on the first try. She didn't know how, but with every thrust Ryan's dick hit the spot that made her see stars. After a few drops onto Ryan's dick, Quinn felt Ryan began to thrust up as she fell. She looked down to see Ryan's eyes fixated on her pussy as it sucked his dick in and tried not to let it back out.

"You like that Ry? You like my pussy fucking your big dick? I love fucking your dick with my pussy! It's so big, and it's all mine! No one else gets to even see this dick! It's all mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Quinn granted out with every thrust.

"That's right Q. All yours! This is your dick! It only gets hard for you! It'll only fuck you and your pussy!" Ryan yelled back as his thrusts got harder and harder.

Ryan slid his knees up so that they were bent at an angle that lifted Quinn off the mattress enough to where she had no leverage to fuck him anymore. He had all of the power back and began to thrust his hips up into Quinn harder and faster. He reached behind Quinn to grip her ass, his nails digging into the object of many of his daydreams. Quinn put her own hands to good use, teasing her own nipples.

"Fuck baby! You look so fucking hot playing with yourself. I could watch you play with your nipples all day." Ryan panted, tightening his grip on her ass and smacking it.

"Fuck!" Quinn screamed and bucked even harder into Ryan.

"You like that? You like it when I play with your ass? You're so filthy baby!" Ryan removed one hand from Quinn's ass to pull her down to meet his lips in a needy kiss. The kiss was filled with so much passion and desire; it was all tongue and clashing teeth. Ryan latched onto Quinn's bottom lip and lay back down, pulling her with him.

"Clit Ry! Clit!" Quinn screamed, her orgasm rapidly approaching at the sudden change in position, causing Ryan to hit her perfectly with every thrust.

Ryan's right hand slid between their sweaty, writhing bodies and pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. His left hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"RYANNNNNN!" Quinn screamed as her body went rigid. Her pussy clamped around Ryan's dick harder that it had earlier that day, causing him to erupt immediately. Shooting his load inside of Quinn while he chanted Quinn's name over and over. Their thrust continued, prolonging their orgasms for as long as possible. Quinn collapsed on top of Ryan's chest and she buried her head into his neck, kissing his jawline softly. Ryan wrapped his arms around Quinn and rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly. After several minutes Quinn lifted her head to look deep into Ryan's eyes. That's when it hit her.

_I have feelings for Ryan Berry._

"What Quinn?" Ryan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" Quinn gasped. She pushed herself up and off of Ryan, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Quinn. Stop. Please." Ryan said as he reached for Quinn's arm.

"Why Ryan? What's the point? I just humiliated myself by telling the school loser that I have feelings for him! What else should I do? You can't love me back! Not after everything I've done to you. How I've treat-"

Ryan cut off Quinn's panic with a solid kiss to her lips. Both of his hands cupping her face and refusing to let go until Quinn understood that he felt the same. After a sunned moment Quinn began to respond to the kiss; losing herself in Ryan Berry in case this was the last time she would be able to kiss him.

After several minutes Ryan pulled back to look at Quinn. She still had her eyes closed and her brow was furrowed like she was concentrating. "Quinn." He said. "Quinn, please look at me." Quinn opened her eyes to see Ryan's brilliant smile and his eyes searching for hers, like he was trying to reach her soul.

"Quinn, from the moment I first laid my eyes on you freshman year my heart has been yours. Even though you fell into the social hierarchy that is high school and tortured me for over two years. I wake up every day just so I can see your smile. I endure the bullying just so I can hear your voice. I get lost in your eyes when you pretend to look through me. My knees go weak when you do that eyebrow raise that you always do. My body temperature rises when you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking too hard. When I see you cry I want to wrap you in my arms and kiss away all your tears. When you're scared I want to hold your hand and make you feel the support and security I can offer you. When you sing in glee club my heart skips a beat. I focus on you and the rest of the world fades away. When I close my eyes all I see is you. The real you. The girl with a full heart that has been hurt too many times, but is still full of love and wanting to be loved back. It's you Quinn. You are my fantasy. You always have been and always will be. And I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you at once, I know that it's a lot to take in, but I've wanted to say these things for so long that-"

Ryan's confession was cut off by Quinn's lips on his own. The kiss was different from any other that they had shared before. It was slow and steady. It conveyed all of the feelings that had been hidden since the moment they first noticed one another. While Quinn noticed Ryan later, she still felt something immediately, but that's another story for another time. The kiss came to a close and Quinn and Ryan rested their foreheads against one another's as they simply breathed each other in.

"I'm breaking up with Finn tonight. I want to be with you, Ryan." Quinn said as Ryan's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know he won't believe you. He'll just make a scene in glee tomorrow." Ryan said as his nose rubbed against her cheek.

"Ugh. I know… I have an idea." Quinn said with an evil undertone.

"Why am I afraid?" Ryan laughed.

"You shouldn't be Ry. I just think I've found the perfect song for us to do tomorrow." Quinn said with a seductive voice.

"Yep. I'm definitely scared now." Ryan knew this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Play the Way You Practice

Play the Way You Practice/ Sing the Way You Rehearse

Ryan was officially freaking out. After Quinn finally convinced him of the song to do for their assignment they didn't rehearse it much. Other things kept getting in the way of that, like their desire for one another. This resulted in the duo only getting through the song once before they called it a day and Quinn went home for dinner. She had text him later that night to tell her that she had officially broken up with Finn and while Ryan was ecstatic, he was dreading the face-to-face conflict that Finn would definitely cause. Quinn didn't tell Finn she was choosing Ryan, just that she wasn't choosing him and apparently he was beyond pissed. He witnessed this when he first got to school that morning. Quinn was standing at her locker with Santana and Brittany when Finn came up to her with rage in his eyes and venom in his voice.

"You can't break up with me, Quinn! We're meant to be together! I'm the captain of the football team and you're the head Cheerio. We're forever!"

"Finn, this is not the time or the place to have this discussion! We can talk about this later." Quinn interrupted.

"No we can't!" Finn yelled, hitting a locker.

"You never listen to me! This is why I'm dumping you!" Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"No! If anyone is getting dumped, it's you! I don't know why I kept you around so long. You don't even put out!"

"You're done! She dumped your stupid, impotent ass! Now move on before I go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana got right into Finn's face as much as she could and pushed him backwards while Brittany positioned herself in front of Quinn.

Finn took a deep breath and spun on his heels to thump down the hallway. Ryan watched the entire encounter from his locker on the other side of the hallway, watching Quinn intently for any signs of distress or fear. She didn't show any in front of Santana and Brittany, but as soon as the morning bell rang, Quinn let out a deep sigh and closed her locker. She and Ryan both had history first period and instead of sitting awkwardly with the happy couple known around the halls as "Brittana" Quinn chose to sit next to Ryan in the back of the room. Quinn felt Ryan's hand take her own out of her lap into his. She felt his thumb rub against the back of her hand, giving her the security she needed after what had just happened with Finn. She sighed. She wanted so badly to just lay her head on his shoulder and be wrapped up into his arms, but she had to wait until they came out as a couple in Glee that afternoon.

After history Quinn and Ryan didn't have any classes together until the end of the day and that made the day drag on forever. Finally reaching Spanish with Mr. Shue Quinn couldn't fight the smile that came to her face when she saw Ryan already in there with a seat saved right next to him. Ignoring Finn's glares, Quinn went and sat next to Ryan, giving him a shy smile before getting out her books. Ryan could feel Finn's heated glare on the back of his head for the entire class, but it helped having Quinn next to him to distract him. Usually Ryan took pages and pages of notes in class, but today it took all of his concentration just to look forward instead of at Quinn. When the final bell of the day rang, Ryan jumped. He had been daydreaming about the perfect first date for him and Quinn instead of conjugating verbs. Quinn placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder with a concerned look.

"You okay Berry?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Quinn. Thank you for asking. I was just thinking that we should go straight to the choir room and get set up for our duet." Ryan said as he packed up his things.

"I agree Berry. Lead the way." Quinn said, offering Ryan her arm.

"So, how was your day Quinn? After this morning of course." Ryan lacing his arm around Quinn's and walking down the hallway.

"It got better every class period. How was yours?"

"It was good. I got an A on that math test I had last week, so that was a nice boost." Ryan said as they entered the choir room.

They stopped abruptly. Finn was already there and he was seething. His hands were curling and uncurling by his sides and Ryan could swear he saw steam coming out of his ears. As Finn took a step forward so did Ryan, effectively putting himself between Quinn and her ex.

"What the fuck, Quinn? Berry? You can't be serious!" Finn stood chin to nose with Ryan; Ryan's nose at Finn's chin.

"I was just escorting Quinn to Glee early so that we could go over our performance one last time." Ryan said with a voice full of confidence, even though he was freaking out on the inside.

"It doesn't matter who I talk to or what I do anymore, Finn, at least not to you. I broke up with you. I don't need your permission or your approval to do anything! You don't own me Finn and my performance with Ryan is going to show you that once in for all!" Quinn had walked around Ryan and was in Finn's face by the time she was finished.

Just then Santana and Brittany walked in, pinkies linked; Quinn grabbed them both and pulled them to the side. She and Ryan needed their help for their song and Quinn was just now getting around to it. _That girl will be the death of me_. Ryan thought to himself as the girls talked. When he glanced at the door he saw all of the other glee clubbers walking in. _Wow. Everyone is on time for once, that's never gonna happen again. _Ryan chuckled to himself. Even Mr. Shue had walked in early for once. It had become the running joke with all of the glee kids, Mr. Shue must live in another time zone because he was always late.

"Alright everyone! Siéntense. Siéntense. I believe that Quinn and Ryan volunteered to go first today."  
>"Yes. Fellow glee clubbers, Quinn and I worked hard over the past 24 hours to put aside our differences and we have found a song that is opposite of the both of us. We have asked Santana and Brittany to assist us with some of the background music. If I may also add-"<p>

"Ryan, they get it." Quinn said softly, touching Ryan's arm to break his rant.

"You're right. Sorry." Ryan said softly.

"Damn gurl! How did you figure out that trick?" Mercedes laughed.

"It isn't a trick, Mercedes. Ryan just needs to be reminded nicely when he talks too much." Quinn said with a bite in her voice.

"Sorry gurl. Sorry Ryan." Mercedes said.

Ryan brought an empty chair up in front of the rest of the glee club and sat down while Quinn stood behind him and they waited for the music and Brittany and Santana to start. 

(**Santana and Brittany**, _Quinn_, Ryan)

**Go, go, go, go**

Turn the lights down

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_ Quinn sang seductively, running her hands down Ryan's chest from behind.

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_ Quinn leaned forward and sang into Ryan's ear.

_Push harder, you're almost there now_ Quinn walked around in front of Ryan and sat in his lap.

_So go lover, make mama proud_ Quinn sang as she rolled her body into Ryan's front._  
><em>**And when we're done**

_I don't wanna feel my legs_ Ryan scooted forward in the chair and wrapped Quinn's legs around his waist.

**And when we're done**

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_ Quinn put Ryan's hands in her palms and placed them on her ass._  
><em>_You can't stop there_ Quinn stood and turned, lowering herself back onto Ryan's lap.

_Music still playing in the background_ Ryan's hands spread out on her stomach.

_And you're almost there_ Ryan's hands made their way down to Quinn's thighs and squeezed.

**You can do it, I believe in you, baby**

_So close from here_ Quinn turned her head to whisper against Ryan's lips._  
><em>_Baby, I'ma be your motivation_ Quinn said as Ryan stood up and held her back to his front

**Go, go, go, go**

_Motivation_ Ryan's hands kept wandering up and down Quinn's body.

**Go, go, go, go**  
><span>Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rain-forest<span> Ryan husked against Quinn's neck

Rain on my head, call that brainstorming Ryan ran his hands through Quinn's hair and pulled back quickly

Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper Ryan thrust his hips with every word, as if he was really inside Quinn as they were singing.

Make you lose yourself and finders keepers Quinn and Ryan rocked their bodies together in a sensual dance.  
><span>It go green light, go Weezy go Ryan turned Quinn to face him.

I like to taste that sugar, that Sweet and Low Ryan licked a hot strip up the side of Quinn's neck and grabbed her hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

But hold up wait, new position Ryan sat down in the chair, pulling Quinn on top of his lap again.

I put her on my plate then I do the dishes Ryan pretended to rub Quinn's breasts in a circular motion.  
><span>She my motivation, I'm her transportation Ryan bucked his hips up into Quinn.

'Cause I let her ride while I drive her crazy Quinn leaned back and threw a hand up in the air.

Then I just keep going, going, like I'm racing Ryan started bucking his hips faster

When I'm done she hold me like a conversation Everyone was too wrapped up in the sexy performance in front of them to see Finn get up.

Weezy, baby No one saw the punch coming, especially Ryan.

"UHHHHH! OH FUCK!" Ryan and Quinn landed in a heap on the floor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Finn was screaming and trying to rip Quinn off of Ryan.

"Dude!" Puck had jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Finn and was in the process of pulling him away.

"I am NOT your girlfriend!" "She is NOT your girlfriend!" Quinn and Santana yelled at the same time.

"I broke up with you because you don't treat me right and Ryan does! That's right, I choose Ryan Berry over the great Finn Hudson!" Quinn was still on the ground next to Ryan, who was grabbing his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"I've waited a long time to do this." Santana said calmly as she approached Finn and kneed him in the balls.

Finn dropped to his knees in pain and cupped his balls. All eyes turned to Quinn and Ryan on the other side of the room. The pair was still on the floor. Quinn had fished a towel out of her Cheerios bag and was holding it to Ryan's nose. Ryan had his hand on Quinn's free hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. He was trying to convey a sense of security for Quinn. He knew that while she wasn't letting it show, she was a little scared.

"So Q, you deflowered the diva huh?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"No, S." Quinn lied. "Ryan and I realized while working on our assignment that all of the animosity between us was because we were trying to hide how we truly felt about each other." Quinn said, making Ryan smile.

"Jew bro, high five!" Puck said with his hand up. Quinn gave him a look, she was not impressed.

"So, let me get this straight," Kurt started in "You and Ryan have always had feelings for each other?"

"I know I have since I saw her on the first day of school freshman year." Ryan said looking up at Quinn with a smile.

"Awww!" Brittany said bouncing up and down. "Didn't you say you remembered what I was wearing when you first saw me, San?"  
>"Oh really? What was she wearing S?" Quinn asked with a smirk.<p>

"Shut up Fabray." Santana said.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Artie asked.

Everyone looked around noticing that Finn had snuck out with all of the attention was on Ryan and Quinn. It didn't matter; everyone knew the rest of the day was shot already. Couple by couple, all of the glee clubbers left; first Baine and Kurt, then Sam and Mercedes (even if they wouldn't admit it), Chang2 as everyone called Mike and Tina, and then Rory and Sugar. Artie rolled out with Puck, talking about video games. All that was left were Santana, Brittany, Ryan, and Quinn; oh and Mr. Shue.

"Well guys, I'm going to head out. Have a great weekend. I'll see you all Monday." Mr. Shue said as he walked out.

"That man is so worthless." Santana spat as she and Brittany got up to leave. "You two alright?" She asked looking back at Ryan and Quinn. Ryan had his head in Quinn's lap while Quinn was running her hand through his hair.

"We'll be fine. Thanks, S." Ryan said.

"It's Santana, Berry."

"Right. Sorry." Ryan held up his hands in surrender

When Santana and Brittany left Ryan leaned up and wrapped a hand around Quinn's neck, melting their lips together. Ryan set up and patted his leg, motioning for Quinn to get into his lap. Quinn smiled and got up to sit in his lap.

"Be honest, how bad is my nose?" Ryan asked

"It's okay baby. A little swollen, but it's going to go down and you'll look like your old self." Quinn said placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You ready to get outta here?" Ryan asked.

"I am. Where do you wanna go?" Quinn asked as Ryan stood up and took her book bag.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you on an official date this evening." Ryan said bashfully as he and Quinn walked through the empty halls of McKinley High.

"I would love that Ryan. Where are we going?" Quinn asked as they reached Ryan's SUV. He had picked Quinn up that morning, even though she had to be there early for Cheerios. Ryan didn't mind, he used the extra time to rehearse.

"Well, I'm going to drop you off so that you can change and I can get everything ready. Then I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we'll go on our date. I'll have you home promptly at 11 pm, unless your curfew is at a different time, and I will kiss you goodnight on your doorstep." Ryan said all in one breath. He wanted to get it all out without any interruptions.

"I love that you plan everything ahead of time; down to the little details. It makes me feel special." Quinn said as she got into Ryan's SUV.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Quinn? You are special! You deserve to hear it a million times a day and I'll make sure you do." Ryan said as he got in and started the engine.

"Thank you Ry. That really means a lot." Quinn said as she pecked Ryan on the cheek.

"Always, beautiful girl… I was wondering… Could I meet your mother when I pick you up tonight? I know that we've already slept together, but I want to do us right. You deserve for us to be done right. I'd like to meet your mother and let her get to know me over time. I want you to feel as special as you make me feel. I want you to feel every ounce of love that I have in my heart. I want you to know how loved you are and know that whatever you decide to do, I will always support you." Ryan pulled into the parking lot of a gas station and turned off the car.

_What did I just do? That was way too much information. We haven't even been on a freakin' date yet! Way to fuck up again Ryan!_ Ryan looked down at his hands. He didn't want to know what Quinn was thinking at this very moment.

"Ryan… Ryan, look at me." Quinn said reaching for his hand.

Ryan hesitantly looked at Quinn and tried to read her emotions, but he couldn't. _This is it_. He thought._ She's going to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way and that she doesn't feel the same way._ He felt Quinn's hand on his cheek and closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feeling.

"I love you too, Ry." Quinn whispered. "I have for a long time."

"Y-you have?" Ryan stuttered in disbelief.

"I have. Do you not remember me telling you that after we had sex in my bed?" Quinn giggled.

"Which time?" Ryan asked. He honestly couldn't remember which time was which. They all blended together in a beautiful dream.

"The first. When I panicked." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"I missed that… So… You love me huh?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do, you egomaniac." Quinn said slapping Ryan.

"I love you so much, beautiful." Ryan said leaning in to give Quinn a soft kiss.

_It feels like we're kissing for the first time_. Quinn thought._ So this is what it's like to really be in love. I never want to be without his kiss ever again._

_I'm going to marry this girl_. Ryan thought._ She is everything I've ever wanted and more. I don't care if we're only 18; I will wait for her forever if that's what it takes. I will marry this girl._

"Ry," Quinn whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Ryan still had his eyes closed, lost in his feelings.

"Be my boyfriend?" Quinn asked.

"Like I could ever say no to you." Ryan replied as he leaned back in to connect their lips again.


	4. First Date, part 1

First Date

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. You can do this. She loves you for crying out loud! She's going to love this date. Now, go ring the doorbell._

Ryan's phone beeped. He had a text from Quinn. _**Get out of the car, Ry. I wanna kiss!**_Ryan grabbed the flowers he had sitting in the passenger seat and all but ran to the front door. Right before his raised hand hit Quinn's door, it flew open with to reveal a stunning Quinn Fabray on the other side.

"Hey there handsome," Quinn smiled. She had on the same light blue dress and headband that she had been wearing the first day of school freshman year.

"Hey beautiful," Ryan sighed. Quinn looked even more beautiful in that dress. She was everything he remembered, and so much more. The dress had become a little shorter; apparently Quinn had grown an inch or two since freshman year.

"Do you like my dress?" Quinn asked sheepishly.

"I love it. You look gorgeous, baby." Ryan said, stepping up to Quinn to kiss her chastely. "These are for you," he said, handing her a dozen Gerber Daisies.

"My favorite flowers from my favorite boy." Quinn said, pecking him on the cheek. He would never get used to that. "Come on in. Mom is waiting to meet you in the kitchen."

Quinn took Ryan's hand and led him into the kitchen. Ryan got nervous all over again. He wanted to have Quinn's mom's approval. He knew that being Jewish would be one strike against him, Quinn's mom was a Catholic and he knew that having two dads would also add another strike. Before he knew it he was face-to-face with Quinn's mother.

_They are freaking identical. _Ryan thought as he made eye contact with Quinn's mother. _She's smiling. That's good. Smile back, not creepily though. Just a nice gentle smile, there you-_

"Ry, this is my mom, Judy." Quinn said interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryan. It's nice to meet the young man who makes my daughter so happy." Judy Fabray said as she shook hands with Ryan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Fabray. Thank you for allowing me to take Quinn out tonight. I promise to have her home by her curfew." Ryan said with confidence.

Judy smiled softly. "Please sit down for a few minutes. I'd like to get to know you a little bit," Judy offered a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mom, not right now please," Quinn whined.

"I just want to get to know the young man who makes my girl so happy." Judy said sitting down across from Ryan. "Tell me about yourself Ryan."

"I'm a senior with Quinn and we are in Glee together. I am hopefully headed to NYADA next fall in New York City where I plan to become a Broadway star." Ryan said, his eyes lighting up.

"You'll get in, Ry. And I'll be close by at Yale." Quinn said interlacing her fingers with Ryan's.

"Thank you." Ryan said kissing Quinn on the cheek. He paused. He didn't mean to do that in front of Quinn's mom.

"Ah young love," Judy swooned. She was happy to see Quinn so happy for the first time. "So, what do your fathers do, Ryan? Quinn couldn't remember."

"My dad, Hiram, is a lawyer for the ACLU and my daddy, LeRoy is a doctor at Lima General Hospital." Ryan was surprised that Quinn's mom was so open and accepting.

"Hiram? Has he always been Hiram Berry?" Judy asked.

"Yes ma'am he has." Ryan said with curiosity in his voice.

"I went to high school with Hiram! What was LeRoy's last name in high school?"

"Jenkins ma'am." Ryan said with a smile.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! I knew both of your fathers! Are you ready to hear something scary?" Judy squealed.

"Mom, I'm scared." Quinn said.

"I dated Hiram in high school! I was his last girlfriend before he came out! I introduced him to LeRoy!" Judy screamed.

"I…Ummm. What?" Ryan said shocked. Quinn couldn't say anything she was so in shock.

"Yeah! Oh this is too funny!" Judy laughed. "Can I have your fathers' numbers? I didn't have plans for tonight. I may go catch up with them tonight!"

"Yes ma'am. Do you have a pen?" Ryan asked.

While Ryan wrote down his fathers' numbers, Quinn sat next to him in utter shock. She had never seen this side of her mother before. Her parents were always strict and hard on her as she grew up. What had changed? That's when Quinn realized, her dad was always the one that was hard on her, the one pushing her while her, while her mother sat quietly in the background. Her father had pushed them both and while Quinn could escape when she went to school, her mother didn't have an escape. That's why her mom snapped and kicked him out when she found out about his affair. Quinn got up off the couch and hugged her mother. She held her mother until she hugged back. Then it hit them both. They connected mentally and Quinn's mom pulled her even closer. They stood there in the middle of the kitchen hugging each other while Ryan quietly got up and took a camera out of his pocket. He planned on documenting the whole date and even though the date hadn't officially started yet, he knew that this was a big deal for both Quinn and her mother. The camera flash is what broke Quinn and her mother out of their own world.

"Perfect." Ryan said. "I'll definitely make a copy of that one for you both."

Quinn's mother walked to Ryan and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Ryan. You have no idea how happy you make my daughter and how far we just came in 5 minutes because of you." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "You two get going. Have fun! Quinn, please be home by 11. If I'm not here, call my cell and see where I am. I may still be with Ryan's dads." Judy smiled.

Ryan reached for Quinn's hand and let her out of the kitchen, out of the house, and to his SUV. Before he started the car he turned to Quinn and gave her a chaste kiss. He grabbed both of her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss every knuckle.

"I know that this wasn't part of the date, but I'm glad it happened. Getting to see you and your mom come so far in just a few minutes was truly a blessing. She loves you so much, Quinn and so do I. We are here to support you no matter what." Ryan finished with another kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Ry, this has already been the best date of my entire life. I know you're gonna say that you haven't done anything, but you have. You broke down a wall that had been built between my mother and I. Thank you so much for being you and for never changing, even when I told you otherwise." Quinn whispered.

"I love you, beautiful girl."

"I love you handsome boy."  
>"Now, take a deep breath with me." Ryan said and they did. "You ready to have your mind blown on an epic date?" Ryan smirked.<p>

"I am. Bring it Berry." Quinn said with a smile.

Ryan started the SUV and began the trip to their first destination. He had gone all-out for this date and he wanted it all to be perfect. No matter how many times Quinn pestered him on the 30 minute ride; Ryan wouldn't tell her where they were going. When they got to where they were going Ryan asked Quinn to close her eyes as he parked. She left her eyes closed as she heard Ryan open up the back of his SUV and move stuff around.

"Ry! Can I look yet?" Quinn yelled playfully.

"Yes you may." Ryan whispered. He had snuck up to Quinn's door while her eyes were closed.

Ryan took her hand and led her to the back of his car and Quinn gasped. Ryan had brought her to Cuyahoga Valley National Park. Ryan had backed his car up so that the back was facing out over the park. The sun was beginning to set behind some of the hills in the distance. She turned around to look at Ryan when she saw the back of Ryan's SUV. He had packed a picnic for their dinner and had pillows and blankets lay out. He had put the second row of seats down so that they could stretch out and still be comfortable. Everything was perfect. Quinn turned around and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck; giving him a deep kiss.

"Ry, this is so perfect. I can't believe this was here all along. I have no words to describe how special I feel right now… And before you say anything, I know that I deserve to feel this special every day."  
>"How'd you know?" Ryan pouted.<p>

"I know you sweet boy." Quinn said tapping Ryan on the tip of the nose.

"Shall we?" Ryan asked.

The pair sat down in the back of Ryan's SUV and ate dinner. Ryan had packed a fruit and veggie platter for them to share as well as chicken salad for Quinn and a vegan substitute for himself. They ate slowly and talked about anything and everything. They talked about Quinn's mom and her relationship with Quinn. They talked about Ryan's rigorous morning routine, as well as his evening routine. For dessert Ryan had packed chilled chocolate covered strawberries. They began feeding one another and watched the sun set in front of them. When the kisses began, Ryan didn't know, all he knew was that he was in heaven.

"Quinn, baby we have another stop to make for our date." Ryan said rather unconvincingly.

"Do you really want me to stop, Ry?" Quinn said as she sucked on Ryan's neck.

"No." Ryan moaned.

"Okay then." Quinn said as she unbuttoned Ryan's blue shirt and kissed her way down his chest.

"Baby, come back up here." Ryan said. He wanted to do something different tonight.

"What do you want baby?" Quinn asked on top of him.

"To taste you." Ryan said as he rolled them over so that he was on top.

Ryan kissed Quinn's lips before he went to kiss up and down her neck slowly. He reached his hands under the hem of her dress and pulled it up over Quinn's head, revealing Quinn's breasts in a black lace bra and matching panties. Ryan unclasped the Quinn's bra in the front and palmed her breasts while he sucked on her neck. He took his time slowly sucking every inch of skin that he could. He slowly reached her left breast with his lips and began to tease her nipple with his tongue. He bathed her nipple with his saliva; brushing his tongue over and around it, causing it to rise in arousal. He released her nipple with a pop and kissed his way over to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment. Quinn was writhing below him. She could feel her panties being flooded with her own arousal. Ryan continued slowing running his tongue down the valley of Quinn's breasts to her bellybutton, swirling inside causing Quinn to giggle above him.

"Ry, baby! Stop! Please!" Quinn laughed.

"Okay. Okay." Ryan smiled.

Ryan put his hands on Quinn's hips; dipping his thumb under the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down slowly, alternating kisses between Quinn's legs. Once Quinn's panties had been removed, Ryan went up to kiss Quinn's lips slowly as he ran his right hand between her legs to cup her pussy.

"Ryyy. So good." Quinn moaned.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby." Ryan whispered as he lowered himself in between Quinn's legs, bringing her pussy into his line of view.

Ryan used his thumbs to spread apart Quinn's pussy lips, revealing a rosy, swollen clit. Quinn was so wet. Ryan could smell her arousal and it made his mouth water. He leaned forward and licked at Quinn's pussy. He was addicted. The taste of Quinn began to fade off of his tongue, so he tasted again. He couldn't stop. He dove in and began to devour Quinn's pussy like his life depended on it.

"Ryan! So good!" Quinn moaned. She was canting her hips into Ryan's face.

"MMM! Quinn. You taste so good baby." Ryan said as his tongue made its way to Quinn's entrance.

"Please Ry!" Quinn was desperate to have Ryan's tongue inside of her.

"As you wish," Ryan said plunging his tongue into Quinn's tight channel.

Ryan curled his tongue inside of Quinn, causing her to thrust her hips even harder. Ryan had to put one of his arms on her hips to keep her from sending him flying backwards. Ryan snaked his other hand down to Quinn's pussy and began rubbing her clit.

"Ry! Oh god!" Quinn screamed.

Ryan took his tongue out of Quinn's channel and inserted two fingers. He sucked Quinn's clit into her mouth and began to batter it with his tongue. Ryan began curling his fingers inside of Quinn, finding that special spot inside of her that made her scream.

"Ry! Baby! I'm gonna cum!"

And come she did. Quinn came around Ryan's fingers and Ryan didn't let any of her cum fall. He made sure that all of Quinn's cum fell into his mouth so that he could drink it all up. He was addicted to the taste of Quinn's cum and he wasn't going to let any go to waste. Once Quinn had come down from her orgasm, Ryan kissed his way back up to Quinn's lips. They kissed slowly, conveying the passion they felt for one another through a simple kiss.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."  
>"I love you Ryan Berry. I do believe it's my turn." Quinn said with a smirk.<p>

_Beep. _"Just ignore it baby," Ryan said.

_Beep_. "If it were important they would call." Quinn moaned as she kissed Ryan's now bare chest.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…_

"Ugh! It's my dad." Ryan said.

"Go ahead." Quinn said with annoyance.

"Yes dad?" Ryan said with a huff

"Ry, can you come pick us up? You daddy, Judy, and I went to catch up and now none of us can drive home." Ryan could hear laughing in the background. They were all drunk.

"Where are you guys?" Ryan asked.

"On the corner of main and 3rd." Ryan's dad laughed back.

"We're on our way. You owe me." Ryan said as he hung up. Our parents have gotten themselves drunk and need us to come pick them up and take them home.

"You've got to be joking." Quinn said putting her dress back on.

"I'm afraid not. Your mother and my daddy were telling dirty jokes in the background." Ryan said slipping his shirt back on.

Once the couple had packed up the car, they headed back into the city of Lima to pick up their parents and take them home. When they pulled into the parking lot they both started laughing hysterically. Apparently the trio of adults had been kicked out of Breadstix and was now causing a scene on a bench in front of the restaurant. Ryan drove up to the bench and rolled down his window.

"Hey! Larry, Curly, and Mo get in the car! I'm taking you home!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey kiddo!" Hiram yelled. He was standing in between Judy and LeRoy with his arms around their waists.

"Hey mom." Quinn said with a smile. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh my gossssshh! WE did! We got to telling high school stories and then we started playing a drinking game! Every time someone stared at us we all took a shot!"  
>"It was soooooooo awesome!" LeRoy yelled.<p>

All three adults crammed into the back of Ryan's SUV and started giggling uncontrollably. Quinn turned to Ryan and took his hand; she could tell he was upset their date had ended up like this. Ryan looked at her and smiled; bringing their joined hands to his mouth to kiss the back of Quinn's hand.

"AWWWWWWWW!" All three adults swooned.

"Ry, you're such a romantic!" Hiram said.

"I remember someone else being a big romantic in high school too." Judy said nudging Hiram.

"He still is." LeRoy said kissing his husband on the cheek.

"Awww!" Judy squealed.

"Alright. That's enough." Ryan said looking in the rearview mirror.

"So" Judy said, "When can we expect a proposal to happen? I would like some grand children while I'm young enough to keep up with them."  
>"Yeah! Give us a girl! We always wanted a girl!" Ryan's dad's yelled.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" We're on our first date mother!" Quinn turned around to stare at her mother.

"It may be your first date dear, but I can see the way you two look at each other." Judy said calmly.

"Let us get through college first, and then we can talk about it again." Ryan said kissing Quinn's hand.

Quinn looked at Ryan and blushed. She knew her mother was right, but she didn't want to admit it just yet. The rest of the ride to Quinn's house was relatively uneventful. The three adults just sat in the back and giggled the whole way home. When they arrived Ryan helped Quinn get her mother to the front door. When her mother went inside, Quinn turned to Ryan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had such a great time tonight, Ryan. Even though our parents cut the date off early, this was still the greatest night of my life. You made everything perfect." Quinn leaned in to kiss Ryan's lips softly.

"GET SOME!" Ryan's dad's yelled from the car, successfully ending the perfect moment Quinn and Ryan had created.

"Ugh." Ryan groaned, dropping his forehead to Quinn's.

"I should go inside and make sure my mom makes it to her bed safely. Will you call me when you get home and get your dads settled?"  
>"You know I will. Like-"<br>"You could say no to me." Quinn interrupted.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "That… Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight handsome." They kissed one last time before Ryan went back to his rowdy dads and Quinn went inside to help her mother.

Best. Date. Ever.


	5. First Date, part 2

First Date part 2

AN. You guys blow me away! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Keep letting me know what you think and what you want to see! This chapter has a sad moment in it, so beware.

Ryan knew he sounded desperate, but he really wanted to take Quinn on the second part of their date.

"Please, Quinn. My dads are passed out in bed and so is your mom. They won't even hear us leave. Can I please take you on the second part of our date?" Ryan wasn't about begging at this point.

"Ry, it's already past my curfew." Quinn said non-convincingly.

"Okay… I understand. Goodnight beautiful. I love you."  
>"Goodnight handsome. I love you too."<p>

Quinn felt bad. She really did want to go out with Ryan, but it was past her curfew and her mother, while safe in bed, was still too drunk to be left alone. She pulled the covers down her bed as she got ready to turn in for the night when she heard some tapping sound on her window. Quinn made her way to her window and looked down. There was Ryan standing in her backyard throwing small pebbles at her window. A smile immediately came to her face. Ryan was being too romantic for her to resist.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered as she opened her window.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Ryan said.

"Oh, Juliet lives next door. Wrong house buddy." Quinn teased.

"Hey there beautiful. Since you can't leave your house, I thought I'd bring our date to you." Ryan said laying out a blanket on Quinn's yard.

"You're impossible to resist, you know that?" Quinn asked.

"I know. It's part of my charm." Ryan laughed.

Quinn closed her window and made her way downstairs to the backyard. She had already changed into her sleep shorts and a t-shirt for bed, but she didn't care. When she made it to the backyard Ryan was standing next to be blanket in his pajamas, sweatpants and a hoodie. Quinn greeted Ryan with a soft kiss on the lips before Ryan picked her up bridal style and lowered them both to the blanket.

"It's cold out here baby. Are you not freezing?" Ryan asked hovering above Quinn.

"A little bit, but I know you'll keep me warm." Quinn smiled.

"Well, I happen to have a pair of my favorite sweatpants and my favorite hoodie with me so that you can wear them." Ryan said pulling out a NYADA sweatshirt and matching pants.

"Aww. Thank you baby." Quinn said as she pulled the pants up over her shorts.

"Anything for you." Ryan said helping Quinn put the hoodie on.

The pair lay down together on the blanket; content to just be with one another. Ryan's left arm was under Quinn's head as they faced each other and kissed every now and then. Quinn loved to look in Ryan's brown eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in someone's eyes before Ryan, but she knew that not everyone got to see this part of him. Ryan was still guarded around other people, but for some reason he always let Quinn in to see this side of him.

"Quinn, can we talk about something?" Ryan asked uneasily.

"Of course, Ry. What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Ryan's free hand that was resting on her hip.

"When your mom asked us when we were getting engaged, what did you think? I only said what I did so that she wouldn't push."

"Ry, I think that what you said was perfect. We're too young to get married right now, but I don't want to wait a long time to get married either."

"Where will we live?" Ryan asked.

"New York City, of course. We have to be close to Broadway." Quinn said with a smile.

"You would do that for me?" Ryan asked.

"Ry, your dream is Broadway. I'm not going to keep you from it."

"That's where you're wrong Quinn." Ryan said with a smile. "You are my dream. Broadway is just a nice bonus." Ryan kissed Quinn's lips quickly. "What about you though? What about your dream?"  
>"I haven't figured that out yet, Ry. I'm sure I'll find it while I'm at Yale. College will be my four years of figuring out where my true passion is. I have been thinking about it a lot. I may get licensed to teach fine arts. I could really see myself doing that. And with a husband that's a Broadway star, I would be a pro!" Quinn said with a smile.<br>"So, we're going to get married after college?" Ryan raised his head and looked down at Quinn.

"Yes Ryan." Quinn said with a smile.

"Even if I can't get you pregnant." Ryan said.

"What?" Quinn sat up in shock. She had no idea where that came from.

"I can't get you pregnant. Have you not noticed that we haven't used a condom once?" Ryan said with his eyes down.

"Why can't you get me pregnant, Ryan?"

"I have oligospermia… aka low sperm count. There's like a one in a million chance that I can get you pregnant naturally." Ryan whispered.

"Ry, look at me." Quinn said tilting Ryan's head up to look her in the eyes. "I don't care if I have to put a turkey baster inside of me in order to have your children. I don't care if we adopt. Getting pregnant naturally isn't a deal breaker for me Ryan."  
>"You say that now, but what about after we've been married for 5 years? 10 years? What then?" Ryan could feel tears stinging his eyes.<p>

"Baby, I want to marry you and only you. We will have our own family. I want that with you and only you. I don't care if I have to pay a million dollars to make it happen. It's going to be you and me forever baby." Quinn made sure she kept eye contact with Ryan the entire time. She wanted him to know that what she was saying was true.

The tears flowed freely through Ryan's eyes now. He leaned forward and rested his head on Quinn's shoulder. He couldn't believe that even after he told Quinn having a family was nearly impossible for him she still wanted to marry him. He didn't feel like he was worthy of the girl in front of him. He felt like she deserved more from her future life than what he could give her. 

"Ry, look at me please." Quinn said. "Nothing about my future matters if I don't have you by my side to share it all with. I want to walk down the aisle towards you. I want to wake up every day by your side. I want to struggle to have a family with you because it's your children that I want to have, no one else's. No matter what the future has in store for me, I know that I'll be able to get through it because you will be by my side."

Ryan looked deep into Quinn's eyes and he could see it all. He could see their wedding day, their first fight, their first trial as a couple, their first child. He could see it all in her eyes. She really wanted him as much as he wanted her. That was it.

"I love you so much Lucy Quinn Fabray." Ryan whispered.

"I love you too Ryan Stephen Berry." Quinn whispered back.

The pair leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet in a kiss so tender that both of their hearts ached. Quinn could feel her own tears flowing; everything that she had just told Ryan was true and it was ripping her apart inside to hear him doubt himself. Just as Quinn went to deepen the kiss she heard a beeping sound.

"Seriously?" Quinn huffed.

"It's just my watch this time, baby. It's midnight." Ryan smiled.

"Okay…"

"Look up." Ryan smiled.

Quinn looked up to see a star fly across the sky. After a few seconds another star came tumbling across the sky above them. She looked down at Ryan with wide eyes.

"It's a meteor shower. There aren't that many, so I thought I'd let you see something kinda rare." Ryan said with a shrug.

"I love it Ry! Lay back down and cuddle with me." Quinn said, pulling Ryan down.

"As you wish." Ryan sighed in contempt.

The pair lay under the stars for the next hour. They barely said a word to one another; they didn't need to. Ryan held Quinn in his arms while Quinn pressed her head against Ryan's heart. She loved to listen to it beat, it reminded her that even though he was perfect, he was still human. She couldn't believe that just two days ago she and Ryan were still at odds. She couldn't believe how serious things had gotten so fast. She knew it was unrealistic, like a fairytale. She knew that they were going to have their bad days and they would have to fight, but she knew that they could do it. Thanksgiving was coming up at the end of the month. It was going to be their first holiday together. She could see it all now. She and her mother would be invited to spend the day with the Berry men and then they would all head out for Christmas/Hanukah shopping in the wee hours of the next morning. She needed to ask Ryan about that. She had no idea how the holiday worked. She knew that Ryan's dads would tell her all that she needed to know. Quinn was so lost in her thoughts about the holidays that she didn't even realize she was falling asleep.

_I can't wait to fall asleep with her in my arms every night for the rest of our lives. She fits so perfectly. It's like we were made for each other. Mmmm… I like waterbeds. They're so comfortable. Uh oh. I think the bed is leaking. Why are my pants all wet? Now my shirt? What the-_

Ryan was jolted awake by the sprinkler system in the Fabray's backyard. Ryan was lying on his left side with Quinn curled into his chest. Apparently he was shielding her from the water, because when he got up she screamed.

"Ryan! What the hell?" Quinn yelled as she got up and tried to run. She was too disoriented to run in a straight line.

"Shit! Quinn come here!" Ryan grabbed Quinn's hand and sprinted towards the back door of the Fabray house.

As soon as the pair got inside the house they started laughing. They couldn't believe that they had fallen asleep in the yard watching the meteor shower.

"Hey there sleepy heads." The pair snapped their heads towards the voice to find Judy Fabray sitting at the kitchen table. "I thought a nice water wake-up call would be nice."  
>"I'm so sorry Mrs. Fabray. There was a meteor shower last night and I wanted Quinn to see it. We fell asleep watching it, honest." Ryan rushed out.<p>

"I know Ryan. Your fathers called me this morning to see if you were here. Apparently you left your meteor shower facts printed out on your desk." Judy smirked.

"Awww. You printed out facts?" Quinn said as she handed Ryan a towel.

"You know I never pass up a learning opportunity Quinn." Ryan said as he towel-dried his hair.

"You're such a dork."

"I'm your dork."

"Ahem." Judy said as the pair began to kiss in front of her. "Ryan, your fathers want you to spend the day with them today. You need to take them to get their car from Breadstix. Quinn and I will be going to the late service at church." Judy said as she looked at Quinn.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said to Judy. "Quinn, may I pick you up for school Monday morning?" Ryan asked Quinn.  
>"Of course. Thank you for last night. I had a wonderful time." Quinn said as she walked Ryan to the door.<p>

"Always. Have a good day baby. I love you." Ryan said giving Quinn a soft kiss before he got in his SUV and drove home.

***Time jump of 3 weeks***

Quinn and Ryan had been dating for almost a month now. The couple had come out to the entire school and been met with hardly any resistance. The resistance that they did run into was from Finn, of course, but they learned to ignore him. Ryan's "Jew Bro" as he called himself, Puck, had done the couple a favor by telling Finn to back off for good. Brittany had convinced Santana to go on a double date with Ryan and Quinn several times. Santana would never admit that she like getting to know the real Ryan Berry. She had found the boy to be really loving and caring towards her best friend and that counted in her book. Santana knew everything that Quinn had gone through in the past; she was glad that her friend was finally happy. It had become a common view now. The sea of students would part as Quinn and Ryan walked hand and hand down the hallway with Brittany and Santana behind Quinn and Puck behind Ryan. The group had all grown quite close. Santana actually confided in Ryan when she finally broke down and admitted that she was in love with Brittany. Puck started getting to get dating advice from Ryan, although he would never admit it. Ryan even got Brittany a duck for her birthday, much to Santana's protests. Brittany had decided to name him "Little Ry."

If you asked Brittany if she was surprised by Ryan and Quinn you would get a giggled response. Brittany saw it coming since freshman year. Santana still had her doubts every now and then. She would always have to tell herself that Ryan was really the great guy that she saw. And Quinn… Well if you told Quinn she'd be where she was today, you'd get slapped.

"Ry! Baby! So good!" Quinn moaned as Ryan thrust into her pussy from behind. You definitely would have gotten slapped if you told Quinn she'd be in this position a month ago.

"You feel so good baby! So fuckin' tight." Ryan moaned.

Ryan and Quinn had out of school early. Quinn had the flulike symptoms and needed to go to the doctor to get something to help her nausea. Ryan wasn't surprised. It was almost Thanksgiving and Sue still made the Cheerios wear those ridiculously short skirts to school As soon as they signed Quinn in with the receptionist Ryan followed Quinn to the bathroom where they immediately attacked each other. Quinn decided it would be fun to wear a thong and no spanx under her cheerios skirt today. Even though she wasn't feeling well, Ryan always seemed to make her feel well. Ryan called it "getting a shot of penis-cillin." As soon as Quinn locked the bathroom door Ryan attacked her lips. They hadn't even made it away from the other side of the door. Ryan had Quinn pinned up against the door on her stomach while he fucked her from behind.

"You're such a naughty girl, Quinn. Such a little tease." Ryan groaned. "Did you like flashing your ass to everyone today at school? I bet you did. I bet you wanted me to fuck you against your locker in front of everyone.  
>"Yes Ry!" Quinn cried out.<p>

"Next time I will Quinn. I'll take you I front of everyone. Let you put on a show."

Ryan slapped Quinn's ass. He hadn't fucked her in the ass yet, but he loved to play with it; it always made Quinn's walls tighten around his dick. He allowed his right hand to go around the front of Quinn to her clit, stroking it with his thumb.

"Cum inside me Ryan! Paint me with your cum!" Quinn screamed.

"Like. I. Could. Ever. Say. No. To. You." Ryan panted out as his dick exploded inside of Quinn.  
>"YESSSSS!" Feeling Ryan cum inside of her pushed Quinn over the edge as well.<p>

The pair collapsed on the door, completely spent. Ryan began kissing Quinn's neck from behind; he loved the taste of her skin after they had sex.

"I love you so much Quinn." Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Ry…We need to get dressed and go back out there. There was no one signed in above me, so we should get to go back soon." Quinn said, turning to kiss Ryan's lips.

"You're right." Ryan said, but he didn't move.

"Ryyyy!" Quinn protested. Ryan wouldn't let her move.

"Okay. Okay." Ryan relented as he pulled his pants back up.

Once the pair had made themselves look presentable again, they made their way back into the waiting room. They were met with a smirking nurse.

"Quinn Fabray?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said with a blush.

"Right this way." The nurse said.

The pair walked back to the empty patient room hand in hand. Quinn knew she would have to get blood drawn and she wasn't looking forward to it. When they got to the room Quinn sat on the patient table while Ryan stood next to her; he knew she needed his touch through all of this.

"So, Miss Fabray, you believe that you have the flu. What are some of your symptoms?"

"I'm achey, I have a temperature sometimes, but not all the time, and nausea." Quinn said.

"Now I have to ask this as a precaution. How long have you been sexually active?" The nurse asked as she typed in Quinn's information into a portable laptop.

"One month. Well, I had sex one time a year ago, but not again until a month ago." Quinn said with a blush as Ryan rubbed Quinn's back.

"I have been diagnosed with oligospermia. There is a one in a million chance that she's pregnant." Ryan said. He wanted the nurse to know that they weren't being reckless.

"Okay. Thank you." The nurse said as she made another note. "Now Quinn, lie back for me. I just need to take a vile of your blood so that I can test for the flu." The nurse said pulling out a syringe.

"You can do this baby." Ryan said softly. He continued to hold Quinn's hand the entire time. "Everything's okay. She's almost done. Everything's okay. There you go. She's done." Ryan said giving Quinn a kiss on the head.

"The doctor with be in with your results as soon as they are done. It shouldn't take more than 15 minutes." The nurse said as she slipped out.

"You okay baby?" Ryan asked as he ran a finger over Quinn's lower lip.

"I am because of you." Thank you for coming with me.

"Of course baby. I'm always going to take care of you." Ryan said pecking Quinn on the lips.

"What if she say's I'm pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"I would pass out." Ryan laughed.

"I'm serious Ry." Quinn said, slapping Ryan's chest.

"On one side I would be scared out of my mind. I would feel so guilty. It's my job to protect you, but here I would be taking everything away from you. And on the other side I would be so happy because I never thought that I would have a child with you." Ryan said as he teared up.

"Me being pregnant wouldn't stop me. You know that. We would get through it together. And I would be honored to be your baby mama." Quinn smiled.

"Good thing it's just the flu." Ryan said.

"Haha. True." Quinn said.

The pair sat and talked about what it would be like to be parents so young. Surprisingly they had come to an easy decision. Ryan would follow Quinn to Yale and pursue the arts there and when they were both finished they would move to New York so Ryan could pursue his Broadway dreams. While the decision seemed to be an easy one for the pair, they were both extremely happy that they wouldn't have to actually put that plan into motion. They had been arguing over names when the doctor came in with Quinn's results.

"Quinn, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm okay. Just tired of the nausea that comes with the flu." Quinn shrugged.

"Well Quinn I have some good news. You don't have the flu." The doctor said.

"What?" The couple asked.

"It seems that you are the one in a million Ryan was talking about." The doctor said.

"I'm pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. You're pregnant." The doctor said. You're three weeks along. Most women don't know that they're pregnant yet because they haven't missed their periods, but since you came in to get your blood drawn, you found out sooner."

"Ryan?" Quinn asked. The boy hadn't even blinked since the doctor came in.

"Are you okay son?" The doctor asked.

And with that Ryan's face hit the tile floor.

**AN. So, I know that it's cliché to have Quinn get pregnant, but I have had that in the works the whole time. Don't hate me! **


	6. Shock and Awe

Shock and Awe

**AN. Ryan makes a new friend in this chapter! And it's not who you would first expect.**

Ryan and Quinn had been sitting in his SUV in silence for the past five minutes. Ryan had his head down while Quinn looked out the window. Neither one of them knew what to say; they didn't expect Quinn to actually be pregnant. Ryan looked over at Quinn; she was absentmindedly running a hand over her flat stomach. He could only imagine how scared he was.

"Quinn." Ryan whispered. "I am so sorry baby. I never meant for this to happen now. I've always wanted a family with you, but not before we were married. I am so sorry I didn't take care of you like I promised." Ryan began to cry.

"Ryan." Quinn said as she turned to face him. "This isn't completely your fault. We both made the decision to sleep together without using protection. There was a one in a million chance that you would get me pregnant, we both knew that. I'm just at just as much fault as you are." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hand.

"Okay baby." Ryan said as he kissed the back of Quinn's hand. "I know that things are going to be hard, but we can get through this together. I've saved all of the money that I won from every single competition I've been in, I can get a job, and I know that my dads are going to spoil this baby beyond belief, so we won't have to worry about that." Ryan said as he placed his hand on Quinn's stomach.

"Ry, I know we said that you would go to Yale with me, but I don't know if I can let you do that. I can't let you give up your dream for me." Quinn said.

"No, Quinn. Social convention states that if a girl gets pregnant she can't be successful; she is the one that has to give up everything. I won't let that happen, Quinn. I'm going to follow you to Yale and we are both going to get our educations together. We are going to raise our child together and then we will go to New York together. I won't let you but your education behind you." Ryan stated with conviction.

"I'm due August first, Ry. There's no way I can go to school next fall." Quinn said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I… Ummm. I did some research when I applied to Yale. They have a lot of online options for classes. I was thinking you could do online classes in the fall while I go to class and then we can switch in the spring. We can keep doing that until we're comfortable leaving the baby with a sitter…If that's what you want to do." Ryan said.

"Did you really do that, Ry?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Quinn. I really do think that we can do this."

"Me too Ry. Me too." Quinn said as she leaned in to kiss Ryan softly.

"So, when are we going to tell our parents?" Ryan asked when he broke the kiss.

"I don't know. I don't want to keep it from them, but at the same time I'm scared to." Quinn said.

"Well-"

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter-_

"Hey dad… What? Yeah, ummm. I had to take Quinn to the doctor. She hasn't been feeling well… Yes sir… We're on the way." Ryan hung up his phone and looked at Quinn. "The school called my dads and your mom when we were missing during last period; they called each other and now they're all at my house waiting on us to get home."

"Well, I guess we're telling them today." Quinn sighed as Ryan started the car and headed towards his house.

The ride to Ryan's house was quiet; he and Quinn were content to just hold each other's hands as he drove. The couple knew that they had a plan, but they had no idea how their parents would react. Quinn was afraid that her mom would kick her out; the pair had made significant strides over the past month and grew closer than ever. Quinn was afraid that her mother would revert back to her old ways and maybe even become her father and kick Quinn out.

"Hey." Ryan said interrupting her thoughts. "We're here… Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I'm going to be right next to you the entire time." Ryan said as he turned off his car.

Ryan walked around to the passenger door and opened Quinn's door, offering her his hand as she stepped down. The pair walked up the driveway hand in hand and when they reached the front door Quinn stopped.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Ryan asked; a confused look across his face.

"Nothing's wrong, Ry." Quinn replied. "I just wanted you to hold me for a second."

"Oh baby. Come here." Ryan said as he pulled Quinn into his arms. "Of course I'll hold you baby. I'll always hold you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Ryan said and he ran his left hand up and down Quinn's back.

"Kiss me." Quinn whispered.

"Always." Ryan said as he closed the distance between their lips.

The pair kissed for a few moments until they heard someone clearing their throat, effectively breaking their moment of comfort.

"Come in, lovebirds." Hiram said; holding the door open for the couple to walk through.

"Quinnie! I was worried sick about you!" Judy yelled as the couple entered the living room.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm okay I promise." Quinn said as he mom hugged her close.

"Why don't we all sit down." LeRoy said. "Why don't we let the kids explain why they skipped their last class of the day today?"

"We didn't do it for any bad reasons. Quinn hasn't been feeling well, so I took her to the doctor." Ryan whispered.

"Quinnie, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well. I would have taken you." Judy said, placing her hand on Quinn's knee.

"This was the only time that the doctor had open. And I just thought it was the flu, so I didn't want you to have to take a whole day off of work to take me when Ryan could." Quinn said.

"You _thought_ it was the flu?" LeRoy asked.

"Yes… It turns out that I don't have it." Quinn said.

"What's wrong then?" Hiram asked.

Ryan took a deep breath and looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded; she wanted Ryan to be the one to break the news, maybe their parents would be a little excited that Ryan had defied the odds by getting her pregnant. Ryan took Quinn's hand in his own before he looked back at their parents and told them.

"Quinn is three weeks pregnant… And it's mine." Ryan said as he made eye contact with his fathers.

Silence… Pure, unadulterated, chocking silence. No one moved. Quinn was staring her mother down, trying to read her expression while Ryan and his fathers had a silent conversation through their eyes.

"Ryan… I thought it was nearly impossible for you to get someone pregnant." Hiram whispered.

"One in a million, dad." Ryan said with a nod.

"You're… You're one in a million, Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"I am, mama. I'm having Ryan's baby." Quinn said with a smile.

"When are you do?" LeRoy asked.

"August first." Quinn replied with a smile. Ryan had gotten her pregnant in the choir room, at least that's what Quinn thought.

"This is amazing!" Hiram shouted! "I can't believe we're going to have a grandbaby!"

"I can't believe it!" Judy screamed! "I'm going to have a grandbaby!"  
>"Am I the only one who sees the negative side of this?" LeRoy yelled. "They're both 18 years old! They haven't graduated high school yet and they can kiss college goodbye!"<p>

The other two adults' smiles dropped. LeRoy had a point. What were their kids going to do? There was no way Ryan could pursue his Broadway dream and help Quinn raise a baby. There was no way Quinn was going to be able to take care of the baby on her own at Yale.

"We have a plan." Quinn said. "Ryan is going to go to Yale with me. He is going to take classes on campus in the fall while I take online classes and then we will switch for the spring semester."  
>"After we both graduate from Yale, Quinn and the baby are going to go to New York with me so that I can pursue a role on Broadway." Ryan said.<p>

"What about money, Ry?" Hiram asked.

"I have put all of the money I won in previous competitions into savings. We can use that and I also plan on getting a job now to help with expenses. Quinn and I both know that things won't be easy, but we hope that with the support of you guys and each other we will be able to raise this baby." Ryan said with conviction.

"Of course you have our support, Ryan." Judy said taking both he and Quinn's hands. "We just wish you two could have gotten married before you decided to start a family."

"This wasn't our intention, mom." Quinn said. "It was an accident."

"An expensive one at that." LeRoy laughed.

They all sat in silence for a minute, allowing the new information to sink in. Hiram stood and walked into the kitchen, leaving everyone else confused. When he returned moments later, everyone smiled.

"I would like to propose a toast to my future grandbaby." Hiram said as he poured champagne for the adults.

"Here you go kids." LeRoy said as he handed Quinn and Ryan water.

"I'd like to start." Judy said. "I know that this isn't ideal and that most parents would be freaking out right now, but we all saw this coming. We all know that the next few years will be difficult for Ryan and Quinn, but there is nothing we can do to change what's happened. All we can do is be happy for the incredible miracle that we have been blessed with."  
>"I for one am proud to have Quinn Fabray as a future daughter-in-law and grandbaby mama." LeRoy said.<p>

"Quinn, I have a friend at the hospital who is an excellent OBGYN. She will take great care of you and the baby and give you two a discount since I'm so awesome." Hiram giggled.

"Yeah… OOOKAY dad!" Ryan laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Berry, both of you, and you too mom. I was so scared that I would be rejected by you guys for what's happened. I know that this baby will be blessed to be born into such a loving family." Quinn finished as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Group hug!" Judy exclaimed.

The three adults wrapped their arms around Ryan and Quinn while they wrapped their arms around each other. Quinn cried. Ryan knew this was going to be a long nine months if Quinn's emotions were going to be so up and down, but he would take what she threw at him because he loved her, and the baby inside of her.

An hour later Ryan found himself lying on his bed with Quinn asleep in his arms; while the day had been stressful for Ryan, he knew it was even worse for Quinn. He propped his head up on his left hand and looked down at her sleeping form. She was sleeping so peacefully, he could tell that she felt secure in her arms and in that moment he vowed that he would keep her and the baby growing inside of her safe for the rest of his life. He leaned down and kissed Quinn's forehead, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Hey there handsome." Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Hey there beautiful. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm okay; just sleepy. I think that went really well earlier, don't you?"

"I really think it did. I do need to talk to you about something though. If you're up for talking…"

"Of course, baby. What is it?" Quinn asked sitting up to rest against the headboard.

"Downstairs my daddy said that he was proud to have you as his future daughter-in-law. I know that we had talked about not getting married until after we graduated from college, but what do you think about getting married before the baby arrives?" Ryan asked sheepishly.

"I think it would be a good thing to be married before the baby was born, that way we don't have to go through the adoption process later; we would already be married, so you wouldn't have to adopt him or her." Quinn smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." Ryan said with a smile.

"I'm glad we agree… Now… What kinda ring are you gonna get me?" Quinn teased.

"What kind do you want baby?

"I want something a little different, but simple." Quinn said.

"I think I can do that." Ryan said "When would you like to get married? We can wait till this summer or we can get married sooner. It's up to you."

"I'd like to get married sooner, that way I won't be huge in all the wedding pictures."

"We can do that and stop worrying about what you'll look like. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me."  
>"Even when I get huge?"<br>"You'll have my baby inside of you Quinn. You won't be huge, you'll be pregnant." Ryan said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I have to go ring shopping and proposal planning." Ryan said with a smile.

"Okay baby… Can you drop me off at home? I was going to invite Brittany and Santana over and tell them."  
>"Do you want me to be there with you?"<p>

"No, it's okay baby. You go shop and come back for dinner with the family."

"Okay baby. I can do that. Who's cooking, my dads or your mom?" Ryan asked.

"My mom… and don't worry, I'll make sure that she makes something vegan for you and daddy."

As soon as their parents found out about Quinn's pregnancy, they insisted that they be referred to as one family unit. There was no more of it being "Ryan's dads" or "Quinn's mom." It was simply dads and mom. Ryan liked the idea of everyone being part of one big family. It made him feel like he and Quinn were truly supported.

Ryan walked Quinn to her front door and kissed her goodbye before he made his way to the jewelry store downtown. He was browsing the engagement rings when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ryan! What are you doing here man?" Mike Chang was on the other side of the store looking at rings as well.

"Mike? What are _you _doing here!" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"It looks like we're doing the same thing man." Mike said as he shook Ryan's hand.

"You're planning on proposing to Tina?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah man. Can you keep it a secret though? I want it to be a surprise." Mike shrugged.

"Of course Mike! Umm. Would you mind if we went somewhere and talked for a minute?" Ryan asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah man. There's a little café across the street." Mike said as he walked out the door.

Ryan knew that he could trust Mike with the secret of Quinn's pregnancy. Well, it wasn't really a secret. Quinn was telling Santana and Brittany, and he and Quinn had agreed to tell the rest of the club on Monday, but still, Ryan didn't want people to think badly of Quinn or himself. Mike was a good guy though; he knew that he could talk to him about stuff and Mike would be honest with him. He couldn't talk to Puck about this; he would just give him a pat on the back and make jokes. Ryan needed someone who he could count on down the road; someone who he could go to if something happened with Quinn. The pair made it across the street and sat down outside at a café.

"So, you're planning on proposing to Quinn." Mike said. "Congratulations man. You guys really are perfect for each other. I called it a long time ago. Tina said I was crazy, but I knew you guys didn't really hate each other."  
>"Thanks man. It's good to know I wasn't the only one who saw that." Ryan said with a big grin.<p>

"Have you decided when you're gonna pop the question?" Mike asked.

"Well, that's why I asked you to talk. There's a lot of stuff going on with Quinn and I. I was hoping I could talk to you about stuff. Can you keep it all a secret?"

"Of course man. I know we haven't been close in the past, but you're a great guy Ryan and I wish I could have gotten to know you better. I want you to know that whatever you say to me in confidence will stay between us; I won't even tell Tina if you don't want me to. I know we haven't been friends in the past but I'll be here for you in the future, man. Anytime you need a friend, I'd like to help." Matt said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mike. That really means a lot to me." Ryan said. "I guess I should start from the beginning… I have I have oligospermia… In layman's terms that means I have a low sperm count. The doctors told me that I have a one in a million chance of getting my wife pregnant naturally."  
>"Oh man. I'm so sorry Ryan. That sucks man."<br>"Yeah… Well, Quinn is that one in a million." Ryan whispered.

"What? You mean? Quinn is pregnant?" Mike was in shock.

"Yeah." Ryan said with a smile.

"How do you feel about it?" Mike asked.

"On one hand I am ecstatic because I never thought that I'd be able to have a child, but on the other hand I'm freaking out because Quinn and I are only 18 and getting ready to go to college."

"So you guys are still going to go to college? And get married?"  
>"Yeah. I'm going to go to Yale with Quinn and we're going to take turns doing a semester going to class and a semester doing classes online. We want to get married before the baby comes, and Quinn wants to before she starts to show."<br>"What about Broadway?"

"When Quinn and I graduate we're going to move to New York. I want to make sure that Quinn's education doesn't take a hit because of me."  
>"That's admirable Ryan. I know Quinn appreciates that."<p>

"Yeah. I already got her pregnant at 18; I don't want to make her life even harder." Ryan said with a sad tone.

"Hey man, don't talk like that; yeah things are going to be harder for her to achieve, but think of all the love and support you've brought into her life. Think about all of the strength she is going to have after all of this is over. You're giving her more than you're taking away."

"Thanks Mike. Quinn is telling Brittany and Santana now. I was afraid I wouldn't have anyone to talk to about everything. This really means a lot." Ryan said with a smile.

"Of course man… I just wish I were a fly on the wall in Quinn's room right now."  
>"Me too Mike, me too."<p>

***Meanwhile at Quinn's house***

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Santana yelled. "I THOUGHT BERRY COULDN'T KNOCK YOU UP!"

"There's always been a possibility S, just highly unlikely." Quinn said calmly.

"I knew it would happen." Brittany said with a smile.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Love conquers all Quinn, even medicine."

"What are you going to do, Q?" Santana asked sitting next to her friend.

"We have a plan S. Ryan is putting me first. He is putting all of his dreams on hold so that I can get my education."  
>"Really?" Santana asked. She didn't think Ryan would let anything stand his way of reaching Broadway.<p>

"Yeah." Quinn smiled. "We're getting married soon too."

"WHAT?" Santana was back on her feet.

"Yeah. We want to get married before the baby comes and I want to get married before I start showing."  
>"YAAAAAY!" Brittany screamed as she bounced up and down.<p>

"You are one crazy bitch Quinn, but I love you anyways." Santana said, wrapping her arms around Quinn in a hug.

***Later that night***

"I'm glad that you told Mike, Ryan. I think that it'll be good for you to have someone to talk to about everything." Quinn said as she and Ryan sat at the dining room table; the adults were all in the Fabray kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

When the adults brought dinner to the table, Quinn's eyes got huge. Before Ryan could even see what was being put in front of him Quinn had taken it away. Ryan looked at Quinn in surprise and tried to take the plate away from her. Quinn growled at him, literally.

"Ryan, don't try to take food from the pregnant girl." Judy said.

"Yeah… Not if you want to keep your hand." Hiram said.

"Sorry baby." Quinn said as she handed the plate back to Ryan.

"It's okay baby." Ryan smiled. "I just forgot for a second that you were eating for two."

"Yes I am; thanks to you." Quinn said as she pecked Ryan on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan said as he put his hand on Quinn's stomach.

Dinner went by relatively quickly; Ryan and Quinn regaled their parents with the reactions they had gotten from their friends while their parents asked the couple all sorts of questions about how they would raise their child. Ryan and Quinn were able to make decisions quite easily and it was kind of scary. They decided that they would raise their child with both Catholic and Jewish traditions, allowing for him or her to make their own decision when they were ready. The couple also decided that their child would be put in both athletic and fine arts camps, giving them the chance to choose what he or she liked to do. All in all it seemed like Quinn and Ryan were on the same page about most things that had to do with their child. After dinner Ryan and Quinn cleared the table and did the dishes; it took longer than it should have because Ryan and Quinn couldn't stop making out, the adults started sending someone in every five minutes to get the kids back on task. When the dishes were finished Ryan took Quinn down to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Quinn's jaw fell open; set out before her were dozens of tea lights set up around the basement with a dozen Gerber Daisies sitting on the coffee table next to a small box.

"Baby, I know that we've gone about things a little backwards, but I wanted to do this right." Ryan said as he walked them over to the coffee table. "Quinn, from the first day that I saw you freshman year you had my heart. Your smile made my knees week. Your laugh made my stomach drop. Your voice made my heart skip a beat. And above all else, your heart and your passion stole my heart. I know that having a baby was supposed to come after we were married for a few years, but I'm not sorry that it happened now. Just when I thought I couldn't fall any more in love with you, you started carrying my child. I already love our child more than anything in the world. I will spend the rest of my days on this earth protecting you both and making you both happy. I love you so much Lucy Quinn Fabray. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Of taking my name and letting everyone know that you have chosen me to spend the rest of my life with you?" Ryan dropped down on one knee to reveal a half carat diamond ring sitting atop a white gold setting filled with small diamonds and sapphires.

"Yes Ryan, a million times yes I will marry you!" Quinn said through tears.

Ryan slipped the ring onto Quinn's finger and rose to meet her lips in a deep kiss. This was the best moment of his life… So far.


	7. It Hits the Fan

It Hits the Fan

**AN. Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I had a hard time writing this chapter. I know it's short, I'm sorry. There are a lot of different directions I could go with this story, but I want to know what you guys think first! Give me your thoughts and what you want to see! **

**AN. 2 Vote on the poll if you haven't already and I'll get started on a new story!**

Quinn Fabray woke up smiling the next day; as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the ring on her finger memories of the night before flooded her mind. Ryan had made everything so intimate, so him. Many people would have thought that Ryan would propose center stage after a singing a ballad, but Quinn new better. As much as Ryan loved to be in the spotlight, he wanted the important things to be in private. She really did love her ring too; Ryan had done a good job finding something simple, yet different.

After going through her morning routine, including the newly added step of hugging the toilet, Quinn had made her way downstairs in time to grab a piece of fruit before Ryan arrived to drive her to school. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she saw. On the other side of the door stood Ryan Berry in a pair of dark jeans, tennis shoes, and a pink Polo shirt that Quinn had bought him. Today was the first day that Ryan had ever dressed out of his "normal" attire, even though Quinn had begged him to wear something else.

"What do you think?" Ryan asked as he slowly turned in front of Quinn.

"You look hot baby!" Quinn said with wide eyes.

"Well thank you beautiful." Ryan said as he pecked Quinn on the cheek. "You look quite stunning yourself."  
>"Thank you baby." Quinn said with a smile.<p>

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked offering Quinn his arm.

"Yes sir; lead the way." Quinn said.

The drive to school was filled with quick glances and small smiles as the couple basked in their own little bubble of happiness. Ryan would randomly kiss the back of Quinn's hand as he drove and Quinn would place his hand back on her stomach as soon as he was done. Even though her stomach was still flat and defined, it still brought a smile to Ryan's face to know that in a few months he would be able to feel his child. They had decided to wait until Quinn was beginning to show to tell the rest of the glee club, they knew that once the glee kids knew so would the rest of the school.

The drive ended all too quickly for the young couple; when they arrived in the school parking lot Ryan turned off the car and they simply sat there holding hands. Ryan turned to look at Quinn and she was glowing; he had never been more in love with her than he was in that moment. Every time he looked at Quinn his future flashed before his eyes. He saw himself cooking Quinn dinner as she came home from work and crawling into bed with her after one of his countless shows. Unfortunately that moment was ended abruptly by one Brittany S. Pierce. The bubbly girl had smashed her face against the passenger side window behind Quinn's head. When Quinn turned around Brittany pulled the door open and gave her friend a big hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what was that for B?" Quinn laughed.

"I just wanted to give the baby a hug today, and since it's still inside you I had to hug you." Brittany answered bubbly.

"Oh I see how it is." Quinn said. "What am I chop liver?"

"NOOOOOO, Q! I just want the baby to know who I am when it gets here!"

"Haha. Okay, B." Quinn smiled.

"Hey! What about me?" Ryan yelled.  
>"What about you? All you did was get me pregnant." Quinn said.<p>

"Ouch!" Ryan said, feigning hurt.

"I'm just kidding baby." Quinn said with a smile.

"I know."

Quinn stepped out of the car to meet her friend as Ryan walked around from the driver's side. Ryan grabbed Quinn's left hand and the trio walked into school and headed straight for the choir room because Mr. Shue wanted to have a morning meeting that day. The trio happened to be the last ones in the choir room, except for Mr. Shue of course. Brittany went and sat in Santana's lap while the couple went and sat in the seats next to them.

"Okay guys, I called this meeting because we need to talk about some things." Finn said as he went to the front of the room.

"Whoa! Who said you could call us all hear early, Finnocence?" Santana sneered.

"Yeah! I had to get up early just to hear you complain?" Puck spat out.

"I called this meeting because I think that _some _people are acting crazy and I'm afraid they will screw the whole glee club over." Finn said.  
>"Who is going to screw us over, oh wise one?" Kurt said sarcastically. He could totally be making out with his boyfriend right now instead of listening to the dumb giant… <em>What did I ever see in him?<em> He thought.

"Ryan and Mike!" Finn yelled.

"What?" The two boys in question yelled.

"Don't play dumb you two. I saw you guys yesterday at the jewelry store… Buying engagement rings!"

"What?" Everyone gasped, well everyone except Ryan, Quinn, and Mike.

"Yeah. They're going to propose too soon and get their girls mad at them and it'll screw us all over before nationals!"

"What gives you the right to do this Finn?" Quinn stood and walked down to the boy. "Yes, Ryan proposed, but guess what… I said yes! And Mike and Tina are happy and in love and I know for a fact that when Mike is ready to propose Tina will say yes."  
>"Hold up! You're engaged? Since when?" Mercedes yelled.<p>

"Last night." Quinn smiled as she held up her left hand.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! Finn screamed as he threw a chair across the choir room. "You can't seriously be marrying him! It's only been one month!"  
>"Hey!" Ryan yelled as he stood between his fiancé and Finn. "Don't you dare raise your voice at her! And don't you dare threaten the life of my unborn child!" Ryan shouted.<p>

Silence…

"Oh god. Quinn, I'm so sorry." Ryan whispered as he turned around to face Quinn. "I am so, so, so, so, sorry baby."

"Ry… Ryan… It's okay." Quinn whispered as she held Ryan's head to look in his eyes. "You're just trying to protect us. I understand. It's okay."

"You mean to tell me that for the whole year and a half we were dating you only slept with me once? And now you're pregnant after only dating this loser for a month? I can't believe you! You're such a who-"

Finn couldn't finish what he was saying because Ryan had punched him in the face. Ryan swung and hit him again, knocking Finn to the ground with a broken nose.

"Listen up Hudson! That is my FINACE you're talking about! I will NOT let you treat my future wife and the mother of my child that way! You are done speaking. You're done speaking to her and you're done speaking about her! Got it?" Ryan said as he hovered over Finn.

Finn didn't dare say a word. He just simply nodded before he rolled over and scurried away. Ryan turned back to Quinn and took her into his arms. His fists hurt like a mother, but that didn't matter right now; all that mattered to him was comforting Quinn and his unborn child.

"Is it true?" Artie asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah… It's true." Santana said. "Q to me and Britts yesterday"  
>"Ryan told me yesterday too." Mike whispered as he took Tina's hand. He couldn't believe Finn had told his biggest secret.<p>

"Mike?" Tina whispered. "Let's go somewhere and talk about everything." She took his hand and the couple walked up to Quinn and Ryan and gave them each a hug before they left together.

Quinn and Ryan turned and faced the rest of their friends. No one else had moved… Or even blinked.

"Jew bro, high five!" Puck yelled as he got off the risers to congratulate the couple.

"No man." Ryan said. "Just no."  
>"Why not bro… OWWW!" Quinn had just slapped the Mohawk off of Puck's head.<p>

"You deserved that." Mercedes said as she stepped down to hug Quinn. "Congratulations girl. Anything that baby needs you let Auntie 'Cedes know."  
>"Haha, you know I will." Quinn said.<p>

"When are you due?" Sugar asked.

"August first." Ryan said.

"Congrats you guys. Whatever you need, you know we're all here for you." Blaine said.

"We know. Thank you guys. So much." Quinn said.

One by one each of the gleeks came down to hug Ryan and Quinn and offer their congratulations. Between their parents and the gleeks the "Faberry baby" was going to be set for life. The warning bell sounded and all of the gleeks went their own way, all except Ryan and Quinn. The pair stood in the choir room with their arms wrapped around each other in silence. They were both in shock; neither one of them were ready for that.

"Ry…" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Ryan asked pulling back from Quinn.

"You're sexy." Quinn said as she ran her hand down Ryan's chest.

"Well thank you baby. Where did that come from?"

"Seeing you take charge like that with Finn… It made me so wet."

"Mmmm. Baby." Ryan moaned as he placed his hands on Quinn's ass.

"Make love to my Ryan." Quinn moaned as she unzipped Ryan's jeans.

"A request to do one of my favorite things? Twist my arm why don't ya." Ryan smiled as he leaned in to kiss Quinn.

"AYE! You do realize that sex got you guys in the position you're in!" Santana yelled from the door.

"I hate you Santana." Ryan said as he dropped his forehead to Quinn's shoulder.

"Love you too Berry. Let's go Q. You both have class."

"Later?" Quinn whispered.

"Of course." Ryan said as he pecked Quinn's lips.

The rest of the day went by quickly for the couple. Word of their engagement and Quinn's pregnancy spread like wildfire. By the end of the day Quinn wouldn't even acknowledge people who tried to talk to her about what was going on. She had even slapped Jacob Ben Israel in the face when he tried to interview her. If she was being honest, all she wanted to do was Ryan…Everywhere…However she could. When the last bell rang Quinn rushed to Ryan's locker, she was ready to get out of there and be somewhere they could be alone.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Ryan asked with a peck on Quinn's lips.

"Good, but it's about to get better." Quinn said as she ran her hand up and down Ryan's arm.

"And how is that, Miss Fabray?" Ryan said as he shut his locker and faced Quinn.

"You, Mr. Berry, are going to take me home and satisfy my every need." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he took Quinn's hand and rushed down the hallway out to his car.

The couple was attached at the lips as soon as they got out of Ryan's car; they stumbled up the driveway and through the front door. As soon as the front door closed the couple began to rid each other of their clothes. Ryan dropped Quinn onto the couch and began to kiss his way up and down her body; Quinn had informed Ryan of his duties while they were in the car.

"_Apparently one of my pregnancy cravings is you. When I want you, I have to have you. If I want you to fuck me, then fuck me. If I want to suck you, you will let me without complaining. If I want you to take your time with me, then you're going to go slow. You're going to be my fuck toy, Ry. Got it?" Quinn growled._

"_I understand baby." Ryan said._

And there he was, fucking Quinn like his life depended on it. He could totally get used to this specific craving of Quinn's.

"Ry, baby! You're dick feels so good! I love it when you fuck me with your big dick! Fill me with your cum baby!" Quinn was definitely the vocal one in the bedroom; that surprised Ryan the most.

"Quinn! Your pussy is still so tight. No matter how many times I fuck your slutty pussy it's still so tight for me." Ryan grunted as he began to thrust into Quinn harder and faster.

"That's right Ry! I'm a dirty slut for your cock!" Quinn could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Cum for me, baby! Squirt on my cock!" Ryan said as he pinched Quinn's clit.

"RY!" Quinn screamed as she tightened around Ryan's dick.

"QUINN!" Ryan screamed as he painted Quinn's insides with his cum.

"I love you so much, Ryan." Quinn whispered.

"I love you too Quinn. So much." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn softly. "And I love you too, baby." Ryan said as he moved down to kiss Quinn's stomach.

"I can't wait to find out if we're having a girl or a boy." Quinn said. "We can start buying clothes and decorations then."

"And we can start working on names." Ryan said as he looked up at Quinn, his chin resting on her stomach.

"Yes we can. I'm telling you now, no crazy names." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said.

"Hammerstein, Lupone, Raoul, Millie, Roxie…"  
>"Okay, okay. I get it. No weird Broadway names." Ryan chuckled.<p>

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"Anything for you." Ryan said as he got up to give Quinn a kiss.

"Anything?" Quinn asked.

"Yes…"

"So, if I wanted some bacon you would make me some?" Quinn asked softly.

"Ugh. Yes baby. Even though I don't agree with it I will get you some bacon. Although, my child will be allowed to choose if he or she wants to be vegan or a murderer."

"You're such a drama king." Quinn laughed as she sat up and got dressed.

"You love me anyways."  
>"Yes I do… Now, do you guys have any bacon?"<p>

"No. I need to run out to get some. Anything else you want while I'm out?"  
>"Pickles and peanut butter." Quinn said with a smile.<p>

"Umm, ewwww, but okay. Whatever you want my babies." Ryan said as he got dressed as well.

"I'm going to take a shower while you're gone if that's okay."  
>"Of course baby. You know where the towels are and where your favorite articles of MY clothing are. Help yourself." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn and headed out the door.<p>

Ryan wanted to cry. He swore early on in his life that he would never buy meat, much less eat it, but here he was at the grocery store buying 5, one pound packages of bacon. Ryan was only doing this because he knew how much Quinn loved her bacon, even when she wasn't pregnant Quinn would eat as much bacon as she could. She had agreed to eat more vegan-friendly things in front of Ryan and she did, but her one vice was bacon. Ryan refused to kiss Quinn after she ate bacon, but he eventually gave in because he realized that if he kept to that he would never get to kiss his girlfriend. _Quinn better know how much I love her_ he thought as he walked out of the store with his receipt in hand.

As Ryan unlocked his car and threw his groceries in the passenger's seat he heard screaming. Ryan turned around to see an out of control truck cutting through the parking lot. It looked like there wasn't a driver, if there was he or she was bent over looking for something and not paying attention. Ryan looked at his surroundings, most of the people in the parking lot had scattered, one person even left their cart unattended and it was rolling into the path of the truck. That's when he saw it… In a moment of fear the owner of the shopping cart had forgotten to pick up their young child that seemed to be asleep in the large section of the cart. Ryan didn't think he just acted; he dropped his grocery bags and raced towards the cart as he screamed for the driver of the truck, hoping that his voice would pull him or her up from their position. It was going to be close, Ryan knew it would be, but he couldn't leave that child in the path of the truck; his fatherly instincts had kicked in, if it were his child he wouldn't leave it.

Ryan reached the cart just in time. He stumbled; all of his momentum hitting the cart threw him off. Ryan pushed the cart forward as he fell to the ground. He thought he was far enough away from the path of the truck, but he wasn't. Ryan felt his right foot get steam rolled by the truck's front right tire before it crashed into a cart carrousel. Ryan screamed in pain as people began to surround him.

"It's okay son. I just called 911; they're on their way. You're going to be okay." One man said.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby!" One lady screamed

"Get him!" Another man yelled.

Ryan turned his head to see the man, as well as others, ripping the truck driver from his seat and throwing him to the ground.

"Ryan?" The driver said. Ryan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Finn?" Ryan yelled before his world went dark.


	8. The Road to Recovery

The Road to Recovery

**AN. Twice in one day? BAM! Thanks for your reviews and your thoughts. I hope you guys like where I go with everything!**

"Well hey there LeRoy! This is a nice surprise!" Judy said as she took a break from her work.  
>"Hey Judy, I wish it were, but something has happened. Can you bring Quinn down to Lima General for me?"<br>"Of course, LeRoy; what's happened?" Judy was already packing up her things.

"Ryan got run over in the grocery store parking lot. He's okay; only his foot got run over. He's going to have to have surgery to repair it though."

"Oh heaven's no! Does Quinnie know?" Judy froze; this would kill Quinn.

"No. That's why I need you to go get her. Ryan doesn't want her to drive upset."

"Of course I'll bring her. Where is she?" Judy realized that if Quinn wasn't with Ryan she had no clue where she might be.

"She's at our house. Ryan left her there to go get some food she was craving."  
>"I'll go get her. We'll be there soon." Judy said hanging up and rushing out of her office.<p>

"Mom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Quinn asked as she opened the front door to the Berry house for her mother.

"Quinnie, sit down sweetie." Judy said patting a spot next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong mom?" Quinn asked; she was worried.

"There's been an accident honey… and Ryan got hurt."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS HE? WHY HASN'T HE CALLED ME?" Quinn stood and started pacing back and forth across the Berry living room.

"Quinnie, calm down; stress isn't good for the baby." Quinn obeyed. "Ryan's foot was run over by a truck in the parking lot of the grocery store. He will have to have surgery to repair his foot, but he's going to be okay. LeRoy called me and asked me to drive you to the hospital; Ryan didn't want you to drive upset."  
>"Take me to him mom." Quinn said with tears streaming down her face.<p>

When the Fabrays arrived at the hospital Quinn sprinted through the halls to Ryan's room. She was so scared that she had lost Ryan today; all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let him go. Quinn burst through the door to Ryan's room and jumped onto his bed. She didn't even notice Ryan's injuries or any of the doctors in his room; all she noticed was the steady beating of Ryan's heart under her ear and she knew that everything was going to be okay. Her tears had never stop flowing from the second she found out about the accident and right now they were staining the front of Ryan's hospital gown.

"Baby, I'm okay; please don't cry baby. Please don't cry; I'm okay. I'm okay." Ryan kept whispering that he was okay over and over as he ran his hands through Quinn's hair.

All of the doctors nodded to Ryan silently before they made their way out to give the couple some time alone. After a few minutes Quinn sat up and looked at Ryan's injuries; his right food was in a temporary cast, elevated several inches off of the hospital bed. Quinn took Ryan's hands into her own and examined them; his palms were skinned from sliding across the pavement and his knuckles had taken a beating as well. Ryan had a bump on his forehead from where he had fallen, a reminder of just how close she had come to losing him.

"What happened, Ry?" Quinn whispered.

"Someone was driving and not paying attention; they were bent over looking at something in the passenger's seat. They were out of control as they drove through the parking lot and when I looked up, they were headed straight for a little kid stranded in a cart. I couldn't just stand there and not do anything so I took off towards the cart." Ryan took Quinn's trembling hands in one of his and reached out to wipe her tears with the other. "I got to the cart with enough time to push it out of the way, but I fell. I thought that I was out of the way of the truck, but I wasn't and it ran over my right foot."

"Oh baby." Quinn cried as she buried her head in Ryan's chest again.

"Shhh. I'm okay Quinn. I'm going to be able to walk again. I was able to save that little baby."

"I know, I just can't imagine what my life would be like without you. We need you Ry, me and our baby. I know that you did the right thing, but you have to think of us now too. We need you more than anyone else." Quinn whispered.

"I am so sorry Quinn. I promise that I'll never do anything like that again. I'm so sorry I scared you like that baby."

"Promise me that you'll be here for us, Ry." Quinn begged looking into Ryan's eyes.

"I swear Quinn. I swear." Ryan whispered as tears started to flow down his face.

"I love you so much Ryan."  
>"I love you too Quinn." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn with all that he had.<p>

Their kiss was full of every emotion imaginable. Ryan kissed Quinn with love and regret while Quinn kissed with desperation and need. Quinn wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist as best she could while Ryan threaded his fingers through her hair. They kissed until their lungs were seemingly on fire due to lack of oxygen. Ryan pulled back and pulled Quinn into his chest; he knew what she needed, she needed to feel the comfort and security that only he could give her. The couple stayed like that for a long time, Quinn had fallen asleep with her head on Ryan's chest as he ran her fingers slowly through her hair.

Ryan talked softly with his dads and Quinn's mom as Quinn slept. An hour after Quinn had fallen asleep she began to stir in Ryan's arms. When she opened her eyes she saw Ryan looking down at her with a soft smile. _I could definitely get used to this feeling_ Quinn thought to herself as she gazed up into Ryan's eyes. Just then a knock came from Ryan's hospital door and two officers entered.

"Mr. Berry? I'm Officer Rhodes and this is Officer Cooper. We've been assigned to you case."

"Hello officers. This is my fiancé, Quinn, her mother Judy, and my fathers Hiram and LeRoy." Ryan said pointing at everyone.

"Mr. Berry based on your testimony from the ambulance, witnesses, and the testimony of the driver, we've concluded that you did nothing wrong by trying to save that child."  
>"Of course he didn't." Hiram said.<p>

"We're simply saying that the driver can't turn this around in any way to say that your son put himself in harm's way to cause trouble; he was simply acting heroically." Officer Cooper said.  
>"Our question now is do you want to press charges?" Officer Rhodes said.<p>

"I would like to have the charges dropped." Ryan said. "It was an accident and I know that he's a good guy and didn't do it on purpose."  
>"Wait!" Quinn said as she stood up. "You know who did this? Who!"<br>"Quinn, I'm not going to press charges, so I don't think it really-"

"It matters to me, Ryan! Who?"

"Finn."

"I'll kill him." Quinn growled as she headed out of the room.

"Dad, please stop her. I don't want her to get hurt." Ryan said to Hiram before he left.

"Isn't Finn her ex-boyfriend?" Judy asked.

"Yes ma'am he is." Ryan said.

"Son, it sounds like he had motive." Officer Rhodes said.

"Quinn is pregnant with your child and you two are engaged." Judy said.

"Yeah Finn was pissed at how things went down, but he wouldn't do this on purpose.

"We'd like to check it out anyways." Officer Cooper said.

"Thank you, officers." LeRoy said as the two men left.

Quinn thought she heard someone say her name as she made her way through the main lobby of Lima General and when she turned around to look she was horrified.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in jail?" Quinn spat as she walked up to Finn.

"They let me go after they questioned me, I just can't leave Lima." Finn said.

"You have some nerve showing your face here!" Quinn yelled as she slapped Finn across the face.

"It was an accident Quinn! I dropped a CD between my seats and I was trying to find it when I hit Ryan." Finn yelled.

"Yeah right! We all know you did it because you can't stand the fact that I chose someone better than you! The fact that Ryan is going to get out of this town and take me with him! You hate the fact that you're the Lima Loser and Ryan is going to be the one to shine don't you Finn!" Quinn was screaming; she didn't care who saw.

"Shut up Quinn!" Finn yelled back.

"No, Finn! I will not shut up! Ryan is a million times the man you can ever be! He loves me and takes care of me better than you ever could! We're having a baby together! Is that what pisses you off, Finn? The fact that he gets the wife and family you've always wanted?"

"Fuck you Quinn!" Finn yelled as he pulled back to slap her in the face.

"HEY!" Hiram screamed from across the lobby.

"What the- of FUCK!" Finn yelled as he fell to the ground. He was pretty sure that Quinn had just broken his jaw.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter!" Hiram yelled as he picked Finn up by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Officer Rhodes said as he ran up to the commotion.

"This young man was about to assault my pregnant future daughter in law." Hiram growled.

"Mr. Hudson… Fancy seeing you here." Officer Cooper said as he cuffed Finn's hands behind his back.

"That bitch attacked me!" Finn yelled as the cops hauled him off.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Hiram said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay… I may have broken my hand though." Quinn said with a wince.

"Let's take you up to see LeRoy and get it checked out.

A few hours and one pink cast later, Quinn and Ryan were reunited in his room. The couple lay in Ryan's bed, Ryan with his foot hoisted in the air and Quinn's hand in a sling; she was lucky she used her left hand to punch Finn in the face, at least she could still write.

"I can't believe you broke his jaw, Quinnie." Judy said.

"I can. My girl is tough." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's cheek.

"The only reason I didn't intervene sooner was because I was in awe of her." Hiram said.

"I can't believe I've had to put a cast on my son and daughter in the same day." LeRoy said with a laugh.  
>"At least his is temporary. I have to wear mine for 6 weeks!" Quinn exclaimed.<p>

"Sweetheart, you're forgetting that I'm having surgery on mine in seven days and then I'll be in a wheelchair for a month and then I'll have physical therapy." Ryan said.

"And by that point I'll be showing!" Quinn countered.

"I know you will and I'll dote on your every waking second." Ryan said with a smile.

"Good." Quinn said giving Ryan a peck on the lips.

"You two make me sick." A voice said from the corner of the room.

"Shut up, S." Quinn said.

"Hey guys! Q what happened? I thought Ryan was the only one hurt!" Brittany said rushing to Quinn's side.

"I fractured my hand punching Finn in the face, B." Quinn said calmly.

"Go Q!" Mike Chang said as he and Tina followed Santana into the room. The adults decided this would be a good time to take a walk to the cafeteria.  
>"Chang2 what's up you guys?" Ryan said.<p>

"Just came to check on you man. You alright?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be good as new in like two months."  
>"So, Berry what did you do?" Santana asked.<p>

"Well _Lopez_, my foot got run over by a truck when I pushed a grocery cart with a baby in it out of the way."

"No way! Awesome man!" Mike said giving Ryan a high-five.

"Quinn, what happened to your hand? I didn't think you were with Ryan." Tina asked.

"I wasn't. I broke my hand here at the hospital. Finn came by to check on Ryan and I punched him.  
>"Why did you do that Q? I know he has been mean to you and Ryan, but that's no reason to hit him for showing up at the hospital." Brittany said.<p>

"Finn is the one who ran over Ryan and then he tried to argue with me downstairs, so I hit him."

"Damn, Q. I taught you well." Santana said.

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn said.

"So, Mike, how are you two doing after Finn spilled the beans?" Santana asked the couple.

"We're okay. We talked it all over. I'll propose when the time is right." Mike said kissing Tina's hand.

"Maybe I can help you with your wedding stuff, Quinn. It could give me some ideas for when Mike and I are ready to get married." Tina said.

"That would be great Tina! Between this one growing," Quinn said pointing to her stomach, "and this one healing" Quinn said pointing to Ryan, "I'll need all the help I can get. Brittany and Santana have already called dibs on helping me with baby stuff."  
>"And I'll help out with Ryan." Mike said.<p>

"So, does that mean we're going to wait to get married?" Ryan asked.  
>"I would like you to be able to walk me back up the aisle on our wedding day." Quinn said with a smile.<br>"Once I can walk again the first thing I'll do is walk you back up the aisle." Ryan smiled.  
>"Sounds good to me." Quinn said kissing Ryan softly.<p>

"Well it looks like we have everything taken care of don't we baby?" Ryan asked.

"It seems we do." Quinn said with a smile.

About an hour later the doctor came in and told Ryan that he had been cleared to go home, as long as he stayed in the wheelchair they gave him and he came back in seven days for his surgery. When Ryan arrived home he crashed on the living room couch. Quinn had gone home with her mom to get a bag packed for the weekend; she was going to be with Ryan as much as she could, even if that meant moving in with the Berry men.

Hiram was already on the phone with Principal Figgins; apparently the police had called him for information about Finn. Figgins agreed to let Ryan take his exams early so that he wouldn't have to come to school for the last two weeks or exam week. Ryan had an outstanding academic record and was known by all of the teachers as being honest and trustworthy; Figgins knew that Ryan's teachers would have no problem letting him test early. The only thing that Ryan was worried about was not being able to perform at sectionals. He knew that the glee club could do it without him, but it would be the first performance he had to miss. His eavesdropping was interrupted when he heard Quinn come in through the front door.

"Hey there, beautiful. Come here often?" Ryan asked.

"Well hey there handsome." Quinn giggled. Apparently Ryan had taken a pain pill.

"Come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas." Ryan said sitting up, propping his foot on the coffee table.

"I don't know what I want for Christmas yet Santa." Quinn said innocently.

"I think I know something you can have." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Oh, what's that Santa?" Quinn said sitting on Ryan's lap.

"My dick." Ryan whispered into Quinn's ear as he ran a hand up her thigh.

"Santa! What would Mrs. Clause say?" Quinn gasped.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Ryan said.  
>"You are terrible!" Quinn said slapping Ryan's shoulder.<p>

"Yes I am. I'm on the naughty list." Ryan said with a goofy smile.

"Stop right there mister!" Hiram yelled walking into the living room.

"Whaaaat?" Ryan said looking at his dad.

"You know what. Don't make me tell Quinn what you told your daddy and I in the car." Hiram said.

"What did you say in the car baby?" Quinn asked.

"I told my dad about how sexy I think you are! Did you know that you're sexy? Especially now that you're having my baby! You're having my baby! You're the woman I love and I know what's going through ya! You're having my baby!" Ryan sang

"And you're done." Quinn said putting her hand over Ryan's mouth. It was going to be a long weekend at the Berry house.


	9. Say What!

Say What?

**AN. Okay guys, we're starting to get into Quinn's pregnancy a little more. I am going to base Quinn's pregnancy off of the pregnancy of one of my close friends, so I have a better outline and direction. Just to warn you all now, there will be angst with the pregnancy.**

Monday morning when Quinn pulled into the school parking lot she let out a sigh of relief. She loved Ryan more than anything, but Ryan on pain meds was driving her crazy. In the sixty hours Quinn had spent in the Berry household Ryan had tried to have sex with her 7 times, and he had slept for over 50% of the weekend!

***Flashback***

"_OHHHH SEXY GIRLFRIEND!" Ryan yelled from the couch._

"_Yes Ryan?" Quinn said as she brought Ryan something to drink from the kitchen._

"_Do you know how sexy you look in that Cheerios uniform?"_

"_Well thank you, Ryan." Quinn said with a giggle. "I won't be able to wear it for a while after the next few months, so enjoy the view while you can."  
>"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he pulled Quinn into his lap.<em>

"_Ryan!" Quinn squealed as Ryan kissed her neck._

"_Yesss?" Quinn said as he sucked on Quinn's neck._

"_Your dads are in the kitchen."  
>"So…"<br>"Ryan! Leave Quinn alone or we'll make her go home!" Hiram yelled from the kitchen._

"_Awww mannn!" Ryan said as Quinn got up._

***End Flashback***

Quinn walked into school to find a mass of people crowded in the middle of the hallway, when she reached the center of the mass she found Ryan surrounded by girls, all of them fawning over him and his heroics.

"Hey baby! Ryan yelled as soon as he saw Quinn. He was still feeling the effects of his pain meds.  
>"Hey baby. What's going on?" Quinn asked.<p>

"I was just telling these lovely ladies here about what happened Friday." Ryan said proudly.

"Oh you were?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"He was, Quinn. You're so lucky to have a strong, handsome, fearless man as your boyfriend." Stacy Rodgers said.

"You mean as my fiancé and father of my child?" Quinn said.

"I… umm. I… I'll just go." Stacy said as she scurried away.

"Baby, why did you do that? She was just being friendly…" Ryan said.

"Remember what I told you this weekend Ryan?"

"Yesss… Ohhh! Quinn, no! I'm so sorry!" Ryan sobered up really quick.

***Flashback***

"_Bad boys, bad boys, what'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when they come for you?" Ryan sang as Quinn put him in bed._

"_This bad boy is going to sleep."  
>"But Quinnie! My dads are gone for a hour… can't you punish this bad boy?" Ryan said with a gleam in his eye.<em>

"_Ryan… That's not fair." Quinn said as Ryan reached around to cup Quinn's pussy from behind._

"_You should punish me for being bad then." Ryan said as he pulled his sweatpants off of Quinn's hips._

"_How do you want me to punish you, bad boy?" Quinn said as she pulled Ryan's shorts down low enough to free his dick._

"_Fuck me with your tight pussy baby." Ryan moaned as Quinn stroked his dick._

"_I'm gonna fuck you so good Ry." Quinn said as she straddled Ryan's lap._

"_Please Quinn. I need you so much." Ryan panted as he entered Quinn._

"_You need me?" Quinn said as she sat completely still on Ryan's dick._

"_Yes baby! Please!" Ryan screamed._

"_One condition." Quinn growled as she pulled Ryan's head backwards by his hair._

"_Anything." Ryan gasped looking into Quinn's eyes._

"_You only let this pussy fuck you for the rest of your life. You don't even let another girl THINK she can get to fuck your dick. Got it?" Quinn growled._

_Yes baby. No one gets to fuck my dick but you!" Ryan moaned as Quinn started to rock her hips back and forth._

"_If that happens I will cut it off. You understand?" Quinn said as she squeezed her walls around Ryan's dick._

"_Aaaah! I got it! I promise Quinn." Ryan gasped._

"_Good." Quinn said as she lifted up and slammed back down on Ryan's dick._

"_FUCK, Quinn!" Ryan said as he grabbed Quinn's hips, working her back and forth on his dick._

"_Ry! You feel so good inside me!" Quinn moaned as she threw off her shirt._

"_Baby… Mmmm. You taste so good." Ryan moaned around one of Quinn's nipples._

"_Ry! Just like that baby! Fuck! Make me come Ry!" Quinn moaned as she hopped up and down on Ryan's dick faster and faster._

"_Cum for me baby." Ryan said as he rubbed tight circles on Quinn's clit and bit down on one of her nipples._

"_RYANNNNNN!" Quinn screamed as her walls tightened around Ryan's dick, covering his balls with her cum.  
>"BABYYY!" Ryan moaned as he shot his load inside of Quinn's constricting pussy.<em>

"_I'll never leave you baby." Ryan said after several second of silence. "You are my forever."_

"_You are my forever Ryan."_

***End Flashback***

Quinn rolled Ryan into the choir room and shut the door behind them. Ryan knew that he was in trouble. He hadn't seen this side of Quinn since they started dating.

"Quinn, baby, I am so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to Stacy. I swear!" Ryan rushed out.

"She was practically in your lap Ryan. How could you miss her?" Quinn said with her back turned. She didn't want Ryan to see her upset.

"Baby, I swear that those thoughts never crossed my mind. I was just telling her what happened. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you or the baby." Ryan said as he wheeled himself over to where Quinn was standing.

"It didn't look that way to me." Quinn whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Baby, please look at me." Ryan said as he took Quinn's hand. "I'll stop taking my pain meds when I come to school this week."

"Ry, I can't ask you to do that." Quinn said as she turned around.

"You don't have to. I'm going to do this for us… All of us." Ryan whispered as he put his hand on Quinn's stomach.

"I love you so much Ry." Quinn said as she collapsed into his lap.

"I am so sorry Quinn. I love you and only you. Please never doubt that."  
>"I love you too Ryan. I don't doubt that you love me, but I just got so scared… I'm going to be huge soon and I'll look like a whale and you won't want to be with me anymore." Quinn bawled into Ryan's chest.<p>

"Never baby. I'm staying right here with my family. It's the three of us forever baby." Ryan whispered as he kissed Quinn's head.

The couple parted ways after their morning rendezvous; Ryan went to take all of his exams in the office while Quinn went about her normal day. During her free period Quinn went to see Coach Sylvester, she knew that if her coach didn't already hear about her pregnancy, she would soon.

"Q. Step into my office." Sue said from behind her desk.

"Hey coach. I wanted to talk to you about something." Quinn said as she sat in front of Sue's desk.

"I know what you're going to say, Q. You're pregnant with the male diva's offspring."

"I figured you already knew. I just wanted to let you know that I'll have my uniforms and pom-poms turned in tomorrow."

"I'm glad I don't have to go through the whole debate with you about having to quit, some girls just don't get it."

"No problem coach. I knew it would happen." Quinn said as she stood to leave.

"Q?" Sue said. "You've got a big future ahead of you. Don't let this keep you from reaching your full potential. You're better than that."

"Thanks coach." Quinn said with a smile as she walked out of Sue's office.

When Quinn got to the Berry house after school she noticed a car in the driveway that she didn't recognize. When she walked into the house she found Ryan and Mike playing Call of Duty; well, Mike was playing, Ryan wasn't doing so well.

"Baby?" Quinn said pulling Ryan's attention away from the television.

"Hey baby." Ryan said. "Mike! Not fair!" Ryan shouted as Mike blew him up again.

"Sorry man! All's fair in love and war!" Mike laughed. "I'm gonna head out man. Text me and let me know when you want me to come over again."  
>"Will do! Thanks Mike!" Ryan said as Mike left.<p>

"Did you guys have fun this afternoon?" Quinn asked as she sat next to Ryan.  
>"We did. He's a great friend… Where were you this afternoon missy?" Ryan said poking Quinn's side.<p>

"I talked to Coach Sylvester about turning in my Cheerios stuff." Quinn said with a giggle.

"How did it go?" Ryan asked.

"She was strangely supportive and told me that I had a big future ahead of me."  
>"Wow… That's good! I didn't know she could say nice things." Ryan said as he took Quinn's hand.<p>

"I know right." Quinn said with a smile.  
>"So, what do you want to do today?" Ryan asked.<p>

"I just want to relax with my fiancé." Quinn said leaning her back against Ryan's chest.

"I can do that." Ryan said wrapping his arms around Quinn's stomach.

"I can't wait to find out what we're having." Ryan said with a kiss to Quinn's temple.

"Me either. In like seven weeks we can see our baby." Quinn said.

"I can't wait… All we have to do is get through my surgery."

"I know we can." Quinn said giving Ryan a soft kiss.

***Time Jump 7 Weeks***

"We're gonna see our baby today." Ryan said as he pecked Quinn's lips.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked playfully. Ryan had been talking about this day for over a week.

"You know I am." Ryan said with a smile.

Quinn's stomach had begun to grow a little bit, which was a little hard on her. Ryan had done his best to keep her focused on other things, but Quinn was scared that Ryan would leave her and since she had already started to gain weight, those fears grew. Ryan had missed the last few weeks of classes as well as exam week because of his surgery, but he was doing better. He had just gotten out of his wheelchair and started physical therapy and true to his word he had started to dote on Quinn 24/7.

"How are my favorite lovebirds?" Doctor Lawrence said as she entered the room.

"We're doing well." Quinn said. "This one is excited." She said looking at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Nothing." Quinn said with a smile, pecking Ryan's lips.

"Alright Quinn, are you ready?" Dr. Lawrence asked as she lifted Quinn's shirt up.

"I am." Quinn said taking Ryan's hand.

"This is going to be a little cold… Here we go." The doctor said as she drizzled the cold goo on Quinn's stomach and grabbed the wand to the ultrasound machine.

The doctor began the search for the fetus in Quinn's stomach and when she found it she let out a gasp. Ryan and Quinn both snapped their eyes from the ultrasound machine to the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Everything is okay you guys… Your babies are okay." Dr. Lawrence said.

"Wait… Babies?" Quinn said with wide eyes.

"I can hear more than one heartbeat you guys. You're having twins… Maybe even triplets."

"What?" Ryan whispered.

"Ryan Stephen Berry if you pass out on me and I will hurt you!"

"I'm okay baby. I'm okay. Just shocked."  
>"What I can do is go get the sonogram machine and we can look and see just how many are in there." Dr. Lawrence said as she wiped off Quinn's stomach.<p>

"That would be great; thank you." Quinn said.

"What are you thinking Ry?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't believe this is happening. Quinn, I wasn't supposed to get you pregnant and now I'm finding out that you're having more than one baby. I'm so excited, but at the same time I'm scared out of my mind."  
>"I know Ry. I'm scared too, but as long as you talk to me and we work together, we can do this." Quinn said looking into Ryan's eyes.<p>

"I know we can. How do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"I'm scared. What if something happens? What if we can't go to school in the fall?"

"Hey, look at me." Ryan said kissing the back of Quinn's hands. "If something does happen, we'll get through it together. We'll take things one day at a time and if we need to wait to go to school we will, but I'm not going to let you give up your dreams Quinn." Ryan said before he kissed Quinn.

"You guys ready to see your babies?" Dr. Lawrence said coming back in with the sonogram machine.

"Yes we are." Ryan said with a smile.

As Dr. Lawrence got everything ready Ryan and Quinn just looked at each other; Ryan whispered sweet nothings to Quinn as he looked deeply into her eyes. Ryan knew that things were going to be harder than they originally thought; he knew that Quinn would need him even more than she ever had before and he was going to be there for her.

"Here we go you guys… You see those little circles there? Each circle is a baby. You're having triplets." Dr. Lawrence said.

"Triplets… As in three?" Ryan gasped.

"Yes Ryan. You guys are having three babies and it looks like they are all in separate sacs, meaning that they won't be identical or all be the same gender."

"It looks like we're getting the best of both worlds then." Ryan said as he looked at Quinn.

"Yes we will." Quinn said giving Ryan a kiss.

The couple sat in the doctor's office for a long time just basking in the news they had just received. One on hand they were scared shitless, but on the other hand they were ecstatic; they were going to have three babies come into their lives in a few months.

"I'm going to need you more than ever now." Quinn whispered.

"I know you will baby and I'll be there every step of the way." Ryan whispered back looking into Quinn's eyes.  
>"I'm going to quit glee. There's no way I'll be able to help compete in regionals or nationals. It'll be safer for all four of us if I keep all strenuous activity at a minimum."<p>

"Okay baby. I'll quit too so I can work more hours and take care of you guys." Ryan said.

"I can't let you give up glee, Ryan. You've already given up so much for us."  
>"I can't do that though Quinn. You guys come first now."<br>"I'll have my mom and your dads and Santana, and Brittany, and you know Mike and Tina will help us out too."  
>"I know, but-"<p>

"No buts Ryan. Stay in glee, at least for now. If I change my mind I'll tell you."

"Promise?" Ryan said as he helped Quinn out of the examination chair.

"I promise Ry…"

"What about school in the fall?" Ryan asked.

"I won't make it to August first with triplets. I think that we should hold off a year going to school… or at least I should." Quinn said.

"No way, Quinn. There is no way I'm going to let you put your education on the backburner" Ryan said startled.

"And I'm not going to let you put your dreams on hold either." Quinn said.

"I know you won't…"

"Let's talk about this later. Today is a happy day. We have a long time to make decisions about school. Now… Let's call the family and have them meet us at your house." Quinn said. "I want to tell everyone at once."

When Quinn and Ryan got back to the Berry house everyone else was already there. Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Tina had been added to the "family" because of all of their help and support of the couple.

"So, why have you called us all here, Ry?" Hiram asked.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Judy asked.

"Everything is fine. We have some news though." Quinn said.

"You gonna tell us or am I gonna have to beat it outta you?" Santana said.

"Touch them and I killz you." Ryan said.

"Damn Q, control your man."  
>"Sorry S, he's just very protective of all of us." Quinn said putting a hand on Ryan's arm.<p>

"All of you?" LeRoy asked.

"Yeah… I'm having triplets." Quinn said.

…

…

…

"Excuse me, what?" Mike said after a minute of silence.

"Quinn is having triplets." Ryan said handing over a copy of the sonogram.

"No freakin' way!" Santana screamed.

"YAAAAY! More Faberry babies!" Brittan said hugging Quinn.

"I can't believe this Quinnie." Judy said in awe as she and Ryan's dads looked at the sonogram.

"What are you guys going to do?" Tina asked.

"We're going to do what we planned on doing all along." Ryan said.

"Ry, I know that you think you can do this, but triplets are expensive and there are a lot of things that could happen during Quinn's pregnancy." LeRoy said.

"I know…" Ryan trailed off.

"I applied to Ohio State earlier in the semester. I can go there for a year and then transfer to Yale after that." Quinn said.

"You didn't tell me that you did that." Ryan said.

"I know; I was going to tell you." Quinn said softly.

"Well it looks like we're going to Ohio State in the fall." Ryan said.

"I can't let you do that Ry. You should be in New York." Quinn said taking Ryan's hand.

"Quinn, when are you going to realize that I'm not leaving your side? I don't care about anything but you and our family and I'm going to be with you every day for the rest of my life… I'm still holding out for being your husband by the time the kids get here." Ryan said with a smile.

"I know Ry. It's just so hard to accept that you're picking me over New York."

"I always will." Ryan said giving Quinn a kiss.

"Oh barf! You two get a room!" Santana yelled.

"Shut up Santana!" The couple said together.

"They told you." Judy said with a chuckle.

"It looks like we have some baby shopping to do." Brittany said with a giggle.

"And a wedding to plan." Tina said.

"Actually… We don't need to plan a wedding." Quinn said.

"Say what?" Ryan yelled.

"Well…"


	10. Now What?

Now What?

**AN. I've been on Spring Break, so now with school starting back for me I'm going to make fewer updates. My goal is to have another update by Thursday, Friday at the absolute latest.**

**AN2. I know that it's short but I wanted the honeymoon to have its own sexy chapter ;)**

If you told Ryan one hour ago that he'd be in this position now, he would tell you that you were crazy. Ryan was limping nervously back and forth, he was sure he had just worn a hole in the carpet underneath him.

"Dude, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Mike said from his seat next to Ryan's dads.

"It's not every day that you get married to the love of your life, Mike. I mean am I happy? Hell yeah! But at the same time I'm freaking out. I'm about to marry the love of my life and the mother of my babies." Ryan said as he started to hyperventilate again.

"Ry, buddy, take a deep breath." LeRoy said.  
>"Why don't you sit down? You should be off your foot for as long as you can." Hiram said.<p>

"Good point. I need to be able to walk Quinn back up the aisle." Ryan said as he sat down.

"Just take deep breaths. We'll get going in a few minutes." Mike said.

"I wonder how Quinn is doing…" Ryan said.

…

"Santana… Please stop pacing. You're making me nauseous." Quinn said as she watched her best friend pace back and forth.

"Sorry Q, I'm just nervous. Why aren't you?"  
>"Why are you nervous? You aren't the one getting married." Quinn said from her spot on the couch.<p>

"Exactly… Why aren't you nervous?"  
>"Because everything is right." Brittany said simply.<p>

"What Britt?" Tina said.

"Everything is right. You're marrying the person that you're meant to marry. You're going to have the family that you're meant to have. Yeah things are happening sooner than you expected, but it wouldn't be happening if things weren't right."

"She's like a skinny, blonde Buddha." Judy said with her mouth hanging open.

"My girl is smart!" Santana said as she hopped on Brittany's lap and kissed her cheek.

"And you say Ryan and I are disgusting…" Quinn said as she ran to the bathroom to puke.

"What'd I do?" Santana asked.

Ryan stood next to justice of the peace in his best suit as he waited for Quinn to appear beyond the rich mahogany doors ten feet in front of him. He looked to his left at Mike and his dads, smiling at each of them and silently thanking them for everything that had done for him over the past few months. Of course his fathers had been there for him his entire life, but over the past few months they had really gone above and beyond for him; and then there was Mike. Mike was an amazing guy; the more Ryan got to know him the more he respected the guy. Mike had truly become his best friend, apart from Quinn. When Ryan was stuck on his couch and Quinn had other plans Mike would come over and teach him all the tricks to playing video games. They would also crack jokes and act like teenage boys, but Mike did something amazing for Ryan, he gave him a place to talk about anything without fear of judgment; Ryan really needed to thank him for that. Just as Ryan was going to lean over and say something to Mike he heard the heavy Mahogany doors on the other side of the room open.

Ryan looked through the open doors to see Brittany, Santana, and Tina; each of them was wearing her dress from the "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mash-up. Tina was the first to walk up the small aisle; she smiled at Mike the whole way. _They were so going to get married, _Ryan thought. Brittany came down the aisle next and when she reached the end she pulled Ryan into a bone-crushing hug. Ryan knew that Brittany had always rooted for him to end up with Quinn, it made him feel good to know that someone believed in him before he believed in himself. Santana was the last of the trio to come down the aisle. When she reached Ryan she had tears in her eyes. _I have never seen her cry, _Ryan thought.

"Take good care of her, Ryan. You're good for her. Protect her and her heart with your life. I'd hate to have to cut off your balls." Santana said.

"There's the Santana I know." Ryan said as he gave the girl a hug.

As Santana went to stand next to Brittany and Tina Ryan turned back to the open doors in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was about to see Quinn walk down the aisle towards him. When Ryan opened his eyes all of the air was knocked out of his lungs; there was Quinn standing ten feet away from him next to her mother in an old wedding dress. Quinn's hair was pulled back into a bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder eggshell white beauty with lace starting at her bust line going up into a collar around her neck; she was gorgeous.

Ryan's gaze finally met Quinn's and the rest of the world faded away, Ryan didn't even notice Judy walking next to Quinn. When Quinn reached Ryan their gaze broke for a brief moment as Quinn kissed her mother and gave her small bouquet to Santana. Ryan offered Quinn his hands as Quinn turned to face him in front of the justice of the peace. When the couple made eye contact again they were off into their own world. Ryan had spent the past hour trying to figure out what he would say when it came time to say his vows, and even now standing in front of Quinn he had no idea how to say everything that Quinn needed to hear. Before he knew it, his time had come.

"Quinn, from the moment that I first saw you I knew that I wanted to marry you. Your strength amazes me, your courage astounds me, and your selflessness brings me to my knees. I chose you to be my life partner long before you got pregnant with my children. The fact that you are giving me this amazing miracle makes me fall in love with you even more. Your amazing heart and your love for me has tuned my whole world upside down. Before you I thought that I knew what I wanted to do with my life; I thought that my place would be center stage in front of thousands of people applauding for me and screaming my name, but now I realize that what I want is to be in the audience applauding for my children. I want to watch my children grow and succeed while I hold your hand and grow old with you. You and our children are my dream, Quinn. You guys are my forever."

Ryan took Judy's wedding band from Mike and slipped it onto Quinn's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ryan said with a smile.

"Ryan, the first time I noticed you was the first day of school freshman year. I know that you're surprised, but it's true. I saw you standing by your locker in your argyle sweater with a puppy on it and your khaki pants and I fell in love with you. I remember thinking that any guy who can wear that outfit is the bravest guy in the world and he deserves the best girl in the world. When the school social ladder told me that I couldn't like you I got scared and I decided that the best way to suppress my feelings for you was to be mean to you. Every time that I hurt you I wanted to slap myself. Every time that I saw you get hurt by others I wanted to hug you and tell you how sorry I was. I joined glee because I didn't care anymore; I wanted to be with you and I was tired of fighting it. That decision was the greatest one I've ever made in my entire life. That decision has brought me more love and comfort than I've ever known. I've never been happier than when I'm in your arms and I can't wait to spend forever with you and our children.

Quinn turned and took Ryan's wedding band from Santana; she had decided that Ryan deserved a new ring as well, so she went and bought him a white-gold band. When she turned around with the band in her hand Ryan looked at her with a look of surprise; he was expecting to get one of his dad's wedding bands, but Quinn had taken him by surprise.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Quinn said sliding the ring onto Ryan's finger.

The couple went back to speaking with their eyes; there was so much that each of them wanted to say, but couldn't verbalize if they tried. As Ryan looked at Quinn he saw his future. He saw them being sleep deprived for the next 5 years as they raised three kids, he saw them celebrating birthdays and graduations together, he saw them getting old together and dying in their sleep next to each other when their bodies became weak to support them anymore; Ryan knew he was being overly dramatic, but that's what happens when deep feelings are involved. As Quinn looked at Ryan she couldn't believe that she was here; carrying three babies and getting married to her babies' father. She was going to be graduating in a few months and then not long after she would be a mother. Quinn never thought that this is how her life would go, but as she looked into Ryan's eyes she knew that he and their children were going to make it; everything was going to be okay.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The justice said, interrupting Quinn's thoughts.

Quinn looked into Ryan's beaming eyes as she wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, causing Ryan to stumble before he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back. Quinn pulled back and opened her eyes to see Ryan with a goofy grin on his face and his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes Ry." Quinn whispered.

"Hey there Mrs. Berry." Ryan whispered with a smile.

"Hey there M. Berry." Quinn said smiling back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Berry." The justice of the peace said.

"Shall we?" Ryan said offering Quinn his arm.

"We shall." Quinn said taking his arm as the pair took off back up the aisle.

When the couple made it through the mahogany doors they walked over to a secluded corner of the city hall. When they reached the corner Ryan sat on a windowsill and Quinn sat sideways in his lap.

"We just got married." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yes we did." Ryan said kissing Quinn's cheek. "Now, what do you wanna do next?"

"Kiss my husband." Quinn said as she leaned down to kiss Ryan's lips.

"I'll never get used to that." Ryan said as he broke the kiss briefly.

"Me either." Quinn said as she brought their lips back together. She wanted Ryan. Right there. Right now.

"Alright you two! You aren't on your honeymoon yet!" Judy yelled as the adults walked over to the young couple; the other kids had been asked to wait back for a few minutes.

"Sorry. I was just kissing my wife." Ryan said with a smile.

"You two have some decisions to make before we can let you celebrate." Hiram said.

"What decisions?" Ryan asked.

"Well, first off where are you guys going to live?"  
>"Ummm." Ryan said.<p>

"You have three options." Judy said.

"Three?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. One, you can get your own apartment. Two, you two can move into the Berry's basement until you're ready to go off to school. Three, you two can move in with me and have the whole upstairs to yourselves. Any option you choose will give you all plenty of room for the babies."  
>"You mean? You guys want us to live with you?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Think about it sweetie. You're going to have three newborns, which will probably be preemies; you're going to need all of the help from your parents that you can get." Judy said.

"And you guys feel the same way?" Ryan asked as he looked at his fathers.

"Yes, Ry. We think that whatever you decide to do it would be better for all of you if you lived with either your father and I or Judy." LeRoy said.

"What if we lived on our own until Quinn gave birth?" Ryan asked.

"I would be okay with that, but I would still worry." Judy said.

"Can we think about it for a while?" Quinn asked.

"You guys have the rest of the weekend." Hiram said. "While you're on your honeymoon."  
>"What?" The couple said.<p>

"You two are headed to New York for the weekend." Judy said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Ryan said.

"You know we don't joke about New York son." Hiram said handing Ryan two plane tickets.

"This is amazing!" Quinn said hugging each of the adults. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Quinnie… You guys need to go say goodbye to your friends… You need to get to the airport." Judy said.

The newlyweds walked back into the room where they had just gotten married to say goodbye to their extended family. After lots of hugs and congratulations Ryan and Quinn headed out of city hall hand in hand. Their parents had already packed their bags for them so all they had to do was change before the car pulled away from City Hall. After a quick change the couple was on their way to the airport and after arriving at the airport and checking in the couple got ready to say goodbye to their parents.

"You two have fun. Be safe. Make good choices." Judy said hugging Ryan and Quinn.

"Put everything on the credit card, son. Your dad and I are paying for everything." LeRoy said.

"Thank you daddy." Ryan said hugging his fathers.

"Call us when you land and let us know if you make a decision about your living situation. We can go ahead and get a jump of packing while you're gone." Hiram said.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to get rid of me?" Ryan said with a laugh.

"We would never!" Hiram said with feigned shock.

"Uh huh! Sure!" Ryan said with a laugh.

"Baby, it's time for us to go." Quinn said taking Ryan's hand.

"You're right. Well, we will see you guys in a few days." Ryan said looking at all of the adults.

"We'll pick you up Sunday." Judy said giving the newlyweds one last hug.

"Bye mom, bye dads." Quinn said as the couple made their way to the security area.

"You ready for the beginning of the rest of our lives?" Ryan asked.

"I thought it already started." Quinn said with a smile.


	11. Let's get it on

Let's get it on

**AN. So the majority of you want a Quinn/Rachel smut one-shot/short story. I will fill the scenario of the FIRST PERSON to send me a private message with a scenario they want to see me fill.**

Ryan's dads had really gone all out for the young couple's honeymoon. On top of flying the pair to New York in first class, Ryan's dads booked the couple in a honeymoon suite at the Renaissance Hotel in Times Square. When the newlyweds reached the door to their hotel room, Ryan went in and threw their bags down quickly before he went back to the hallway and picked Quinn up bridal style and carried her through the doorway, kicking it closed with his foot. Ryan carried Quinn through the living room of their suite and straight into the master bedroom. The pair didn't have sex that night; they were too exhausted. In the past 24 hours the couple had discovered that they were having triplets and gotten married. Ryan was more than happy to fall asleep with his wife in his arms; everything else could wait.

Ryan woke first when daylight came; he had always been one to wake up at six am to do his workout. Today Ryan decided to forgo his workout for his new favorite morning routine, watching Quinn sleep. As he looked at his wife's sleeping features, Ryan thought about the first time he woke up with Quinn next to him. They had been dating for a few weeks and all three of their parents had gone out of town for their respective jobs. Ryan spent the weekend at Quinn's house and over the course of that weekend he learned so many things about her. He learned that Quinn mumbled in her sleep when she was having a bad dream and that she would smile when she dreamed about him. As he looked down at Quinn Ryan saw a soft smile grace her lips; she was dreaming about him. Ryan slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on Quinn's right shoulder. He loved kissing her bare shoulders; there was something sensual about kissing them. Quinn had once told him that a kiss on her shoulder made her feel more connected to him, so Ryan made sure that he kissed Quinn's shoulder as often as he could. Ryan ran his thumb across Quinn's cheek, causing her to stir. When Quinn opened her eyes her smile came out in full force.

Quinn loved the way that Ryan looked at her when she first woke up, he always looked like he had gotten caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. When Ryan thought that she wasn't looking she would see the way he looked at her; she could feel his love and admiration for her in his gaze. Sometimes Quinn would pretend to fall asleep so that Ryan would go to sleep and she could look at him and Ryan had never figured out what Quinn was up to. She loved it when she could make Ryan talk in his sleep; he would tell her all of his deepest, darkest secrets if he didn't already tell her anyways. The funniest thing she ever heard Ryan say in his sleep was that he had a teacher/student fantasy of the two of them that he wanted them to try. What was Quinn's favorite thing that Ryan had ever said in his sleep? That was an easy one. The first night that the couple spent together after Quinn found out that she was pregnant Quinn woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Ryan singing a lullaby softly in his sleep. She fell in love with him all over again when she heard that.

"Good morning Mr. Berry." Quinn said sleepily.

"Good morning Mrs. Berry." Ryan said before he leaned down and kissed Quinn's lips.

"What are we doing today?" Quinn said as she ran her hand up and down Ryan's bare chest.

"Each other?" Ryan said with a hopeful look.

"Why Mr. Berry, are you propositioning me?" Quinn said with feigned shock.

"Why I do believe I am." Ryan said as he dove into Quinn's neck; kissing whatever skin he could reach.

"Ry! You're insatiable this morning!" Quinn giggled as Ryan rolled on top of her.

"What can I say? I can't get enough of my wife yesterday." Ryan said as he ran his hands up and down Quinn's smooth legs.

"I feel gross, Ry. Can I shower before we go for round two?" Quinn asked as she flipped the couple over so Ryan was on his back.  
>"Only if I can join you." Ryan said with a smirk as Quinn got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.<p>

"Come on horn dog." Quinn said as she threw Ryan's t-shirt that she had been wearing back into her husband's face.

***Flashback to "Round 1"**

_Ladies and gentlemen the captain has now turned off the fasten seatbelt sign. You are now free to move about the cabin._

"_So… Wifey…" Ryan said leaning over to Quinn._

"_Never call me wifey ever again." Quinn said pointing at Ryan._

"_Sorry my love." Ryan said giving Quinn a light kiss._

"_It's okay baby… Now, you were saying?" _

"_You wanna join the mile high club?" Ryan asked with a smirk._

"_Really Ryan?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow._

"_You only live once, Quinn. It could be fun." Ryan said as he lightly kissed Quinn's neck._

"_Foul!" Quinn said slapping Ryan's chest. "You know that's not fair." Quinn moaned as Ryan continued to assault her neck._

"_I don't want to stop… It's working." Ryan whispered as he started to run a hand up and down Quinn's thighs slowly._

"_Meet me in two minutes." Quinn rushed out as she got out of her seat._

_Ryan counted to 100 in his head before he popped up and made his way back to the collection of three tiny bathrooms in the middle of the plane. All three doors were locked and Ryan had no idea which one Quinn was in._

"_Sir, all of the lavatories are occupied. Can you return to your seat until one becomes available?" A flight attendant asked._

"_M-m-m-my wife is in one of these lavatories, she's pregnant and I think she may be getting sick." Ryan stammered out. He did not want to get in trouble._

"_Hey baby, I'm in here." Quinn said sticking her head out of the tiny bathroom. "Oh no! I'm going to get sick again."  
>"Here, let me hold your hair." Ryan said as he entered the bathroom behind Quinn.<em>

_Once the couple got inside the bathroom and closed the door things got interesting. Quinn was facing the far wall with her back to Ryan and he was pushed up against the door._

"_Now what, Ry?" Quinn growled. Ryan had gotten her horny and now she just wanted to get fucked._

"_Pull down your pants Quinn." Ryan whispered into Quinn's ear as he ran his hands up the front of her shirt._

"_Yes, Ry! Fuck my ass." Quinn said as she ground her ass into Ryan's rapidly hardening dick._

"_You want me to fuck your ass baby? You like it when my big dick is pounding your ass?" Ryan growled as he spread Quinn's ass cheeks._

"_Yes Ry! Fuck my ass like I'm a slut." Quinn said as Ryan Ran his dick up and down the crease of her ass._

"_Didn't you know Quinn? You are a slut. You're a filthy slut for the school loser." Ryan said as he thrust into Quinn's ass._

"_Fuck Ryan! Your cock feels so good in my ass!" Quinn moaned as Ryan pinched her nipples through her bra._

"_That's it baby. Take my cock up your tight ass." Ryan panted as he thrust himself in and out of Quinn._

"_Ryan! Baby! Cum in my ass baby!" Quinn panted._

"_You want my cum in your tight ass? Take it Quinn, take it!" Ryan growled as one of his hands traveled down to Quinn's clit. _

"_Ryan! Kiss me!" Quinn moaned._

_Quinn turned to kiss Ryan over her shoulder. The kiss was filled with lust and passion, there airplane romp was simply about getting off._

"_Cum with me baby. Let me hear you scream my name." Ryan growled._

"_Baby… Baby… RYANN!" Quinn screamed as she came for Ryan's fingers.  
>"Quinnnn!" Ryan groaned as he unloaded his cum into Quinn's ass.<em>

…

"_Sir… Ma'am… We're gonna have to ask you both to return to your seats. The captain has turned the fasten seatbelt sign back on."  
>"We'll be right out. Just cleaning up." Ryan said through the door.<em>

"_That was close." Quinn whispered._

"_But totally awesome." Ryan whispered as he kissed Quinn one last time before he slipped back out the door and to his seat._

***End Flashback***

When Ryan walked into the bathroom Quinn had already gotten rid of her sleep shorts and turned on the shower; she threw a glance over her shoulder as she opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Ryan to join her. Ryan stared in awe at his gorgeous wife; h_ow did I get so lucky?_ Ryan thought to himself as he stripped off his shorts and walked into the shower with Quinn. Ryan stood behind Quinn, allowing the hot spray of the water to hit his neck and arms as he wrapped them around Quinn's slowly growing belly. He loved placing his hands on her stomach to feel his babies' growth.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered softly into Quinn's ear.

"For what Ry?" Quinn said as she looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"For choosing me to spend the rest of your life with and for having my children." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's neck.

"Look at me baby." Quinn said as she turned in Ryan's arms to face him. "It's always been you; there was never another choice. As for the three miracles in my belly, always."

"I love you so much, Lucy Quinn Berry."

"I love you Ryan Stephen Berry." Quinn said before she kissed Ryan sweetly.

"You know… Quinn Berry could be a juice." Ryan said with a smile.

"No! Don't you ever bring that up ever again!" Quinn said as she slapped Ryan's chest.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry… You want me to wash your back for you?"

"Yes please." Quinn said as she turned back towards the hot spray of the shower. "Mhmmm… Ry, that tickles." Quinn giggled as Ryan washed her lower back with a washcloth.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know you were ticklish back here." Ryan said as he moved the washcloth further up Quinn's back.

"Thank you baby." Quinn said.

"Turn around baby. It's time to wash your front." Ryan whispered into Quinn's ear.

As Quinn turned to face her husband, he knelt down and worked the washcloth and soap together, lathering it up. Quinn looked down at Ryan as he ran the washcloth up and down Quinn's right and then left calf, and then Ryan slowly worked his way up to her thighs. As Ryan massaged Quinn's thighs he leaned forward to press a series of gentle kisses to her stomach. Quinn threaded her fingers through Ryan's short hair as his kisses inched higher and higher. The washcloth forgotten, Ryan brought his hands to Quinn's hips as he kissed her breasts; he loved the sounds he could draw from his love's lips.

"Ry, make love to me." Quinn moaned as Ryan lifted Quinn off of the ground.

"Always baby." Ryan whispered as he pressed Quinn's back against the cold tiles of the shower as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Ryan guided his dick inside of Quinn's tight channel and sighed; he loves when he and Quinn fuck, but when they make love, Ryan feels whole. Quinn ran her hands through Ryan's hair as he sucked on her neck while he worked his dick slowly in and out of her pussy. Quinn reached for the shower controls, effectively turning of the water, which had turned lukewarm as the couple found themselves lost in one another. Ryan got the hint and opened the shower door, carrying Quinn across the bathroom and into their hotel bedroom. At first the water splashed harshly on the tile floor, but soon it was absorbed by the thick carpet underneath Ryan's feet. Ryan placed Quinn on the center of the bed before he simply looked down at beautiful wife.

"You're so beautiful baby." Ryan whispered as a tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Baby…" Quinn whispered as she wiped Ryan's tear away with her thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"This is the most perfect moment of my entire life; I don't want it to ever end. I thought that I knew what love was before this moment, but I was wrong. This moment, right now, is love. I-"

"Shh. I know what you're going to say. I feel it too. I love you so much Ryan." Quinn said as she pulled Ryan down for a perfect kiss; not even the kiss they shared at their wedding felt as perfect as this kiss.

As the couple's kiss deepened Ryan began to slowly rock his hips into Quinn; their desires slowly building up. Ryan released Quinn's lips, but didn't move to kiss anywhere else; instead he rested his forehead against Quinn's and looked deeply into her eyes. Quinn's nails raked down Ryan's back slowly as she arched into each thrust. Their pace began to build after a few minutes and before they realized it they were both teetering on the edge of the abyss.

"Ryan, baby, I love you so much." Quinn gasped out between each thrust.

"I love you baby." Ryan panted above her.

"Cum with me, Ry." Quinn moaned.

"Quinn… baby… I'm so close."

"Cum with me baby!" Quinn moaned as her pussy contracted around Ryan's dick.

"Quinnn!" Ryan moaned as he came inside of Quinn.

The couple continued to thrust into one another until their orgasms subsided. Ryan pulled out of Quinn and lay down next to her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. In that moment, the world was perfect.

-/-/-/-

When Quinn woke up the next morning she snuck out of Ryan's arms to take a shower and order room service. She decided that since Ryan had been stressing about so many things lately she would plan their day for him and let him simply relax. She decided that they would go to Rockefeller Plaza and ice skate before they went to the top of the Empire State Building and then she was going to take him for a surprise dinner and to see a show. Quinn's mom had text her before she got in the shower and told her that she had purchased tickets for the couple to go and see Les Miserables on Broadway before it left the stage for good. Quinn got out of the shower just as someone had dropped off breakfast. Ryan, clad only in his sweat pants, already had everything spread out and set up on the kitchen table next to a giant floor-to-ceiling window.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryan asked Quinn as he pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"I did. Did you?" Quinn asked as Ryan sat across from her.  
>"I did. I missed waking up to you though." Ryan said as he poured Quinn and himself some coffee.<p>

"I'm sorry baby. I wanted to actually see the city today and I knew that if you woke up next to me we wouldn't leave the room." Quinn said with a smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ryan laughed.

"It's not. I was just saying." Quinn said as she ate a bagel.

"That's what I thought." Ryan said as he ate some fruit.

"So, do you have any ideas for what we should do today?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly? I didn't really think about anything. I figured we could do whatever you wanted to do." Ryan said.

"Well then, Mr. Berry, you need to go get dressed." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
>"Good boy." Quinn said as she smacked Ryan's ass on his way past her.<p>

As soon as Ryan was ready to go the newlyweds made their way to Rockefeller Plaza to ice skate. Ryan and Quinn spent an hour skating hand in hand and taking pictures. Ryan was extra protective of Quinn as she skated on the ice; he didn't want anything to happen to his family. When the couple was finished skating they headed to the top of the Empire State Building where they had their picture taken as they kissed; the couple made sure to take as many cheesy, cliché pictures as possible, they knew that they would never be alone ever again like they were right now. When they reached their hotel room in the afternoon Ryan was ready to order room service and spend the rest of the day in bed with his wife, but when they walked into their room Ryan noticed a folder sitting on their table. When he opened it he almost screamed like a little girl. Inside the folder were two tickets to see Les Miserables and dinner reservations at "Alfred's" a nice Italian restaurant next to Rockefeller Plaza.

"Quinn! Guess what!" Ryan said as he rushed to Quinn's side.

"I know! Mom text me this morning." Quinn said with a smile.

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me? I feel so betrayed!" Ryan said in shock.

"Baby it's a surprise! I didn't lie to you!" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Ryan said as he twirled Quinn around.

"Ryan! Stop… No. Ryan. Seriously. I'm going to puke." Quinn said as she pushed out of Ryan's arms and rushed into the bathroom.

"Well shit…" Ryan said as he followed Quinn into the bathroom so that he could hold her hair.

Once Quinn had finished getting sick the couple took turns getting refreshed in the bathroom before they headed out for dinner and their show. Quinn looked gorgeous in a red dress and Ryan looked very dapper in a suit. The couple had a wonderful Italian dinner before they made it to the theater. It was everything that Ryan thought it would be; the stage was perfect, the lights were warm and inviting, the theater itself was a sight to see in and of itself. Quinn watched Ryan as he looked around at the theater; she knew that this is where he wanted to end up. Part of her felt guilty for keeping Ryan from his dream, but the other part of her refused to feel sorry for him; she knew that if she felt sorry for him things would only be harder. Quinn knew that Ryan could make it on Broadway and she vowed right then and there to make sure that he did.

"You're going to be up there one day." Quinn whispered in Ryan's ear as they sat in their seats.

"I know I will baby." Ryan said as he looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Good, because I'm not going to let you forget about it." Quinn said as she kissed Ryan's lips.

"I know you won't. You're going to continue to support me every day just like I'm going to support you every day." Ryan said as he took Quinn's hand.

"And with the love and support of our family, we're going to get through anything life throws at us." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yes we will… I was thinking about the moving thing… What do you think about moving in with your mom?"  
>"Really?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Yeah; I think it would be the best thing for us. Not only will we have a lot of room to bring our babies home too, but we'll have your mom there to help."  
>"I agree, I also know my mom. She's going to worry 247 about me until the babies are born and then she'll worry about all of us 24/7. If we didn't move in with her she would move in with us, no matter where we were living."

"Oh I know she will." Ryan said with a smile.

"Did we just agree on moving into my mom's house when we got home?" Quinn asked.

"I do believe we did." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's hand.

"I love you Ryan Berry."  
>"I love you Quinn Berry."<p>

Just then the lights in the theater dimmed and the overture began. In the past ten minutes Ryan and Quinn had made a decision about where they were going to live when they got home and Quinn had vowed to make sure that Ryan's dream came true. The road ahead of them was going to be hard, but they could get through it as long as they stayed together. They needed to remember these moments of peace and happiness because in the next several months things were only going to get crazier.


	12. Moving on in

Moving on in

**AN. Hey ladies! I am so sorry I disappeared for over a week. I had to take a major certification test. Basically if I didn't pass I won't be able to do what I want to do with my life and I can't get my Master's degree if I don't pass either… And then I went out of town with my girlfriend This chapter was hard to write. I need to get back into the swing of things. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's a start. Anyways! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. More reviews encourage me to write faster!**

"Do we have to go back?" Ryan said as he lugged the couple's bags into the trunk of a taxi.

"Unfortunately, yes baby. But we'll be back, don't worry." Quinn said as she climbed into the back seat of the yellow car.

"I know we will." Ryan said as he joined Quinn and their taxi made its way to the airport.

The ride to the airport and the flight home were both uneventful. Quinn refused to have another mile high experience. She was starting to think she married a sex-crazed machine. When their flight landed the couple was greeted by their parents.

"How was your weekend?" Judy asked as she hugged Ryan.

"It was wonderful." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for everything dads; it was amazing." Quinn said as she hugged Hiram and LeRoy.

"And the Les Mis tickets were awesome!" Ryan said with a big smile.

"You guys deserved a weekend away." Hiram said as he picked up Quinn's bag.

"It was amazing. Thank you all so much." Quinn said as Ryan wrapped his arm around her waist.

When the group arrived at the Berry house Ryan and Quinn were surprised to find all of the Gleeks waiting in the living room.

"HEYYYY!" Everyone shouted as the couple entered the house.

"Hey guys." Ryan and Quinn said with matching smiles.

"Girl! You gotta start telling us things before you do them!" Mercedes said as she hugged Quinn.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell me you were getting hitched?" Kurt said as he hugged Ryan.

"It was all her idea!" Ryan said pointing to Quinn.

"My man! You disappear for a weekend and you come back with a ball and chain." Puck said slapping Ryan on the back.

"Shut up, Puck." Santana said slapping the boy in the back of the head.

"What?" Puck said rubbing his head.

"They're married, not serving life in prison." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry." Puck said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You had that one coming." Sugar said as she hugged Ryan.

"Congrats Quinn." Artie said handing Quinn a card.

"Thanks, Artie." Quinn said opening the card. "Artie, I love you but I don't think we'll need this." Quinn said handing the card to Ryan.

"A free videotaping of the birth of your children." Ryan read. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen buddy. Nice try though." Ryan said with a laugh.

"What? It's an important date in your lives. I just wanted to offer my services for helping you guys document the event." Artie said.

"No one is getting in that room but Ryan." Quinn said sternly.

"What about…" Ryan started.

"No one, Ry. I just want you there." Quinn said with a pointed look.

"I do believe the wife has spoken." Mike said hugging Ryan.

"Yes she has." Ryan said as he moved to hug Tina.

"Did you guys have fun?" Tina asked.

"We did." Quinn said as she hugged Mike.

"Tell us all about it!" Blaine said.

"Well, we went to Rockefeller Center and went ice skating and went to see Les Miserables." Ryan said as he and Quinn sat on the couch.

"That's it? You were in New York City and that's all you did?" Kurt said flabbergasted.

"I'm sure that's not they he did." Santana said with a smirk.

"Really, S?" Quinn said.

"What? You are pregnant with three of his kids." Santana said with a shrug.

"Wait! Three?" Blaine gasped.

"Yeah. We're having triplets." Ryan said as he took Quinn's hand.

"What?" Everyone gasped; everyone but Mike, Tina, Santana, and Brittany.

"Yes. I'm pregnant with three kids. Is that so hard to believe?" Quinn said with bite in her voice.

"Quinn…" Ryan said as he rubbed Quinn's back.

"There's no way you guys can get anything accomplished. You can kiss your dreams goodbye." Finn said from the corner of the room.

"Who the fuck invited you, Finn?" Quinn yelled as she stood.

"Quinn, baby calm down." Ryan said as he stood.

"No! He has no right to be here! Who invited him?" Quinn said looking at everyone.

"He told me he would behave. I'm sorry Quinn." Kurt said softly.

"Baby, please calm down. Think about the babies." Ryan said taking Quinn's hand.

"No! I'm tired of everyone thinking that we can't do this! I can see it on everyone's faces! No one thinks we're going to make it. No one thinks that we're strong enough and I'm tired of it!" Quinn said as she stormed upstairs to Ryan's room.

"What happened?" Judy's mom asked as she and Ryan's dads came in from the kitchen.

"He happened." Ryan growled as he stormed over to Finn.

"Son, don't!" Hiram said as he wrapped an arm around Ryan.

"Get out of my house! Stay away from me! Stay away from my wife! Leave us alone!" Ryan yelled over his father's shoulder towards Finn.  
>"I'm just telling her the truth. You can't give her what she needs! You aren't good for her! You've taken everything away from her! You don't love her! You don't-"<p>

Finn was stopped mid rant by Judy's fist hitting his face, causing blood to gush from his nose. Everyone stood stunned into silence.

"Shut your mouth Finn." Judy spat. "You have already caused enough damage here. Ryan is right. Stay away from both of them. I'd hate to call Officer Cooper and Officer Rhodes on you. Now get out. I never want to see your face again."

Finn scampered out the door clutching his nose; once again his pride and his face had been damaged by a woman.

"Mama Q! You are my idol!" Santana said breaking the silence.

"That was amazing!" Puck said.

"That was hot." Brittany whispered causing Santana to clamp a hand over her mouth quickly.

"Quinn was right… None of you really believe in us do you?" Ryan said with anger still in his voice.

"Dude, it's not that." Puck said.

"Then what the fuck is it?" Ryan shouted.

"Berry, calm yo tits." Santana said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ryan shouted.

"Ry…" Brittany whispered. "We believe in you guys, we just know how hard it's going to be with three babies… We just want to help, that's all." Brittany said taking Ryan's hand.

"Ryan, take a deep breath and go check on Quinn." Hiram whispered. "We'll clear everybody out."

Ryan ran up the stairs and opened his bedroom door to find Quinn curled up in the fetal position on his bed. Ryan made his way to the bed and ran his hand up and down Quinn's back.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Ryan whispered.  
>"Ry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just can't take it anymore." Quinn sobbed into Ryan's chest.<p>

"Shhh. It's okay baby. It's okay. They're all leaving right now." Ryan said as he tucked a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I just can't take the stares and the whispers anymore Ryan and they're only going to get worse." Quinn whispered.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ryan said. He couldn't let his voice break. Quinn needed him to be strong right now.  
>"Ry, I don't regret anything. I just wish people would just support us." Quinn said as she looked into his eyes.<p>

"I know baby. I just can't help but think it's my fault. I did get you pregnant."

"I know you did, but I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm just as guilty as you are."

"Okay baby." Ryan sighed.

"Look at me Ry." Quinn said sternly.

"The past four months have been amazing and if I got to do it all again I wouldn't change a thing." Quinn said with a smile.

"Really?" Ryan asked with surprise.

"Really." Quinn said. Ryan looked like he still needed some convincing. "Kiss me." she said; she needed Ryan to feel her sincerity.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he tucked his head down to kiss Quinn softly.

As he kissed her Ryan could feel Quinn communicating something; he could feel her telling him that it wasn't his fault and he accepted it. Ryan ran his tongue against Quinn's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which she granted. Quinn shifted so she was lying on top of Ryan as they kissed. The couple became lost in the kiss, forgetting about everything that had just happened downstairs.

"Okay you two! Don't make me get the hose!" Hiram said interrupting the couple's moment of bliss.

"Sorry, dad." Quinn said with a blush.

"Everyone is gone, so you two need to come back down so we all can talk… Oh and Ryan, grab that box next to your bed and bring it down too." Hiram said before he left the couple to straighten up.

"Box?" Ryan asked as he looked around. Their parents had already packed up Ryan's room. His clothes were out of the closet and all of his other stuff was gone.

"Apparently they want you out." Quinn said with a giggle as she stood up.

"Apparently so." Ryan said as he picked up the box and followed Quinn down the stairs.

"Mom! What happened?" Quinn gasped when the couple reached the living room.

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm fine." Judy said flexing her hand before she put an icepack back on it.

"Then why do you have an icepack?" Quinn said as she looked around at everyone.

"Your mom punched Finn in the nose." LeRoy said.

"What? Ryan, why didn't you tell me?" Quinn gasped.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you more than telling you about your mom." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Thank you mom." Quinn whispered as she hugged Judy.

"Always sweetie. You're my daughter. I'll always protect you."  
>"I know mom." Quinn said with a smile.<p>

"Good… Now, Santana called me a B-A-M-F… What does that mean?"

"Oh umm… Didn't you guys have something you wanted to talk to us about?" Quinn asked with a blush.

"I will find out, Quinny… But yes. As you two have probably noticed we packed up all of Ryan's things this weekend."

"Yeah. How did you guys do that so fast?" Ryan asked.

"We started packing as soon as we got back from the airport." Hiram said.

"We knew you wouldn't make Quinn move while she was pregnant, so we just decided for you." LeRoy said.

"Well okay then." Ryan said. "When am I moving?"

"The rest of the family is going to help us out tomorrow after school." Judy said.

"Quinn you are more than welcome to stay here for the night." LeRoy said.

"Thank you daddy. That would be great." Quinn said with a smile.

"So… We good?" Ryan asked. He really wanted to continue what he and Quinn were doing upstairs.

"We're good, but how about dinner? It's already 5:30." Judy said.

"That sounds great! We're starving!" Quinn said placing her hand on her stomach.

Ryan sat on the couch as everyone else got up and went to the kitchen… He had just been cock-blocked by his mother-in-law. Ryan took a deep breath before he pushed himself off of the couch and went to the kitchen with the rest of his family. When he reached the kitchen the three adults were already looking for things to cook while Quinn sat on a stool at the island with a glass in her hand. Ryan walked up and wrapped his arms around Quinn, moving to stand behind her, and kissed her cheek softly. Quinn relaxed and leaned back into Ryan, a lot had happened today and she was exhausted. Ryan began to sway back and forth slowly, causing Quinn's eyes to drift closed and she fell asleep. After several minutes of swaying Ryan moved his head to look at Quinn and he was met with her adorable sleeping face. Ryan waved his hand over his head to catch the adults' attention. When the three adults noticed they turned and immediately "awwwed" silently. Ryan wrapped his right arm around Quinn's back and shifted his left arm under Quinn's legs and picked her up, slowly making his way upstairs to his room. When he reached his room he softly placed Quinn on the left side of his bed before he lay down next to her. Ryan took the time to take in the form of his sleeping wife. He would never get used to calling her his wife, but he didn't want to. He wanted to always feel amazed that she had chosen him. He wanted to always feel like the luckiest man in the world. He never wanted Quinn to think that he had gotten used to her, because that would never be true. He wanted to make sure that for the rest of his life Quinn and their children got everything they needed and wanted. He would stop at nothing to give Quinn her dreams. He would stop at nothing to make sure that Quinn accomplished everything she wanted to accomplish. He refused to let anyone who doubted them be right. He was going to protect his family and keep them together, no matter what it took.


	13. Ours

Ours (Move in day)

**AN. Hello readers! I've decided that from now on all of my chapter titles will be song titles or song lyrics. Don't ask me why, I just think it could be fun! I decided we needed some more Faberry singing too! Thanks for your reviews and alerts! I love you guys! First person to send me a message with a prompt they want me to fill; I'll take a look at it and fill it for you! I'm starting to think you guys only love me for my smut!**

"Will you sing with me this afternoon in glee?" Quinn asked Ryan as they drove to school Monday morning.

"Of course I will sweetheart!" Ryan said with a smile.

"After everything that happened yesterday, I want to show everyone that we can do this." Quinn said taking Ryan's hand.

"Yes we can… Do you have a specific song in mind?" Ryan asked.

"I do." Quinn said with a smile.

~/~/~/~

When the couple arrived at school Ryan walked around to open Quinn's door and escort her into the bustling metropolis known as William McKinley High School. Ryan protectively wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist as he glared at anyone who dared to stare at them; he was starting to understand what Quinn was talking about. Ryan made a promise to himself internally to never let Quinn walk alone in the hallways ever again, even if it meant he had to sprint to his own class, she shouldn't feel the stares and the judgments alone. The couple walked right past Ryan's locker where some of the gleeks had gathered, he didn't want to hear what any of them had to say yet, they would have their say after he and Quinn had theirs.

"Baby, don't you need to go to your locker?" Quinn asked as the couple reached her locker.

"I have gym first, so I'll just take a quick shower and get my books after." Ryan shrugged.

"You sure? You usually have your backpack filled with your first four classes." Quinn said as she opened her locker.

"I'm sure." Ryan said as he leaned down to peck Quinn on the lips.

"Well thank you sir." Quinn said pulling back from the kiss. "So, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Nope. I'm gonna walk you to and from all of your classes." Ryan said with a smile.

"Baby, I can get to class by myself." Quinn said unconvincingly.

"I know, but I want to." Ryan said as he took Quinn's backpack from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"You felt the stares didn't you?" Quinn asked as the couple made their way down the hallway.

"I did… I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner." Ryan said interlacing his fingers with Quinn's.

"Baby, it's okay. You shouldn't have to." Quinn sighed.

"Yes I should. Just because I'm not the one with a growing belly doesn't mean that I shouldn't be stared at too."  
>"Ry…"<br>"Hey, look here." Ryan said holding up Quinn's wedding ring. "That right there means that you're stuck with me till the day you die. I'm sorry, but Ryan Berry takes commitment seriously." Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh, so we're referring to ourselves in the third person now huh?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Yes we are." Ryan said as he pecked Quinn's lips.

"Well, Ryan Berry should know that Lucy Quinn Berry, formerly Fabray, does not take commitment lightly either." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"Good to know." Ryan said placing his hands on Quinn's hips.

"Aye! Preggers, let's go! It's time for English!" Santana said interrupting the couple's moment.

"Ugh. Cockblock." Ryan whispered on Quinn's lips.

"Love you too Berry." Santana said pushing through the middle of the couple and pulling Quinn along behind her.

"Hi Ryan! I'm sorry about Santana. She didn't get her lady kisses this morning, so she's taking it out on you." Brittany said as she went to follow the other girls into class.

"Thanks, B. Look out for my family for me will ya?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Of course! Thank you Ryan!" Brittany said throwing her arms around Ryan's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Berry!" Santana shouted from inside the classroom.

"Nothing's happening!" Ryan yelled back as he held his hands up in surrender.

Ryan's phone buzzed in his pocket. _Go to gym baby. I'll make sure we aren't interrupted during our free period;) _

_**Yes ma'am!**_ Ryan texted back before he sprinted down the hall to the gym.

~/~/~/~

Lunch came quickly for the couple. Ryan kept his promise and walked Quinn to every class period. When the couple reached the cafeteria they spotted Mike and Tina waving them over franticly.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Quinn asked as she sat down across from Mike and Tina.

"We wanted to talk to you guys about something." Tina said.

"Okayyyy." Ryan said as he sat next to Quinn. "Why am I scared?"  
>"You have no reason to be scared." Mike said. "We were just wondering-"<p>

"Aye! You haven't started without us have you?" Santana said as she and Brittany took the two empty seats at the table.

"No, Santana. You guys are right on time." Mike said.

"Now I'm really scared." Ryan chuckled.

"Don't be scared, Berry. You should feel honored." Santana said.

"What do you want, S?" Quinn asked as she took Ryan's hand.

"We wanna be your babies' parents!" Brittany squealed.

"Umm. What?" Ryan asked.

"We all want to be your babies' parents when they're born." Brittany stated matter of factly.

"God-parents, B. Godparents." Tina said.

"Oh!" Quinn and Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah. We figured since there are three of em we could have two and you guys could pick another couple for the third one." Santana said.

"You guys have thought of everything haven't you?" Ryan said.

"We like to think so." Mike said with a smile.

"There is one thing you forgot though." Quinn said. "What if we don't want you guys to be god-parents?"

"We… Ummm." Tina stuttered. Mike and Santana sat there with their mouths hanging open and Brittany looked like she was about to cry.

"Guys, I'm kidding." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Fuck you!" Santana yelled.

"You wish!" Quinn snapped back.

"Really Quinn? I can be a baby's god-momma?" Brittany said with hope.

"We would be honored Britt." Quinn said.

"We actually talked about it last night. I nominated Mike and Tina and Quinn nominated you and Santana, Britt." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks man! This is so awesome!" Mike said.

"Do you guys know if they'll be boys or girls or both?" Tina asked.

"The doctor said we would definitely one of each." Quinn said.

"We call a girl!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Why do you want a god-daughter?" Quinn asked.

"Sanny wouldn't know what to do with a little boy." Brittan said as she kissed Santana's cheek.

"Plus you know she would be a total badass like me." Santana said puffing out her chest.

"Oh yeah. You're such a bad ass, Sanny." Ryan chuckled.

"I can still castrate you Berry." Santana said pointing a butter knife at Ryan.

"Sanny, you said you like Ryan and that you wouldn't threaten him anymore." Brittany said.

"Oh really?" Quinn challenged.

"Shut up, so I like your midget man." Santana shrugged.

"I'm taller than you!" Ryan yelled.

"So!" Santana yelled back.

"Stop it you two." Quinn said sternly, causing the pair to both deflate quickly.

"Can we be god-parents to a boy?" Tina asked.

"Of course you can." Quinn said with a smile.

"I want to teach him how to dance!" Mike said.

"Well, if he's got any of my blood in him he'll be able to." Quinn said.

"What about me?" Ryan asked.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have your fashion sense." Santana quipped.

"Watch it Lopez." Ryan growled.

"Santana…" Quinn said.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." Santana said as she pushed her chair backwards.

"Good." Quinn said before she leaned into Ryan. "Just ignore her baby. She really does like you or else she wouldn't harp on you this much."

"Okay baby." Ryan said.

"Hey." Quinn said sternly. "Kiss me."

"Like I could say no to you." Ryan whispered before he leaned in and kissed Quinn chastely.

Quinn was having none of it when it came to being chaste, she wanted more. She and Ryan had their free period after lunch, so she took his hand into hers and dragged him out of the cafeteria. As soon as they were clear of the cafeteria Quinn opened the door to the first empty classroom that she could find and pushed Ryan in.

"Mmm… Baby… Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" Ryan panted in between kisses.

"Nothing… Yet." Quinn said with a smirk before she dove into Ryan's neck, giving him lots of light bites and sucks.

"Fuck baby." Ryan moaned before he picked Quinn up and placed her on the desk behind him.

"Get inside me Ryan." Quinn moaned as her husband sucked on her neck and ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"As you wish." Ryan whispered into her neck while one hand unzipped his pants to release his dick and the other shoved Quinn's panties to the side under her dress.

"Baby!" Quinn moaned as Ryan thrust inside of her.

"Baby girl. You feel so good." Ryan whispered into Quinn's ear before he kissed her soft spot just behind it.

"Ry… Baby… Your dick feels so good." Quinn said as her hips met Ryan's thrust for thrust.

"I'm not gonna last long." Ryan panted between thrusts.

"Me either baby… God. I love you." Quinn whispered as she felt her orgasm approach.

"I love you baby. Fuck. Quinn." Ryan gasped as he came inside of his wife.

"Ry. Baby. Ry." Quinn panted as she came around Ryan's dick.

"I love you so much Lucy Quinn Fabray Berry." Ryan whispered as he rested his forehead against Quinn's.

"I love you Ryan Stephen Sondheim Berry." Quinn whispered back, wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck.

"Sondheim isn't in my name." Ryan chuckled.

"I know, but I know your fathers' love for all things Broadway." Quinn said pecking Ryan's nose with her lips.

"You're one smart cookie, Miss Berry." Ryan said as he lifted Quinn so she could stand in front of him.

"Well thank you Mr. Berry." Quinn said before she pulled Ryan into a slow, meaningful kiss.

"You're my dream come true, you know that?" Ryan whispered after their kiss.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a blush climbing up her cheeks.

"You are, Quinn. I can't think of one thing I want in a wife that you don't have. I don't know how to verbalize just how much I love you." Ryan said as a tear threatened to slide down his cheek.

"Don't cry baby. You don't have to verbalize how much you love me. You show me how much you love me every single day." Quinn said as she wiped away Ryan's tear with her thumb.

"Sometimes I don't feel like it's enough. You're the one going through everything." Ryan said.

"No baby. Every little thing you do shows me how much you love me, you know that? Like last night when you carried me to bed… That meant so much to me. It showed me that you put me and our family before you and what you need. Did you even eat dinner last night?"  
>"No. I stayed with you." Ryan said with a lopsided smile.<p>

"Exactly. You are so selfless when it comes to me and our babies." Quinn said as she cupped Ryan's cheek.

"You guys are my everything." Ryan smiled.

"And you are ours." Quinn smiled back before she pulled Ryan down into a kiss.

~/~/~/~

The end of the day and glee came quicker than usual for the young newlyweds. When they walked into the choir room they found that they were the last ones there. Ryan saw Mr. Shue start to say something, but he cut him off.

"Mr. Shue if I may. Quinn and I have an announcement." Ryan said standing with Quinn in front of everyone.

"The floor is yours Ryan. And may I say congratulations on your nuptials this weekend." Mr. Shue said.

"Thank you." Quinn said to Mr. Shue before turning to face the rest of the gleeks. "Today will be my last day in glee."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Because I'm having triplets Ryan and I have decided that it would be best if I stop participating." Quinn said.

"Why?" Artie asked.

"If I were to fall then there is a greater chance of one or all of the babies to get hurt." Quinn said.

"What about nationals?" Santana asked exasperated.

"I'm dropping out now so that you guys won't have to change your routines later." Quinn said evenly.

"We can do easy choreography. We want you up there with us." Brittany said.

"I'm due August first, meaning that the babies can come anywhere from May 1-August 1. There's no way they'll make it to August though. I'll be too big in April to stand, much less dance." Quinn said as Ryan grabbed her hand.

"We appreciate that you want Quinn to perform with us, but we both feel it's safer for all four of them if Quinn doesn't perform." Ryan said.

"This is crap!" Mercedes yelled. "Quinn, we can't let you throw glee away too."

"What have I already thrown away Mercedes?" Quinn challenged.

"I… Nothing. I didn't mean it like that." Mercedes stuttered.

"So, you guys don't think Ryan and I can do this, but you think I can stay on my feet and perform at nationals? That's messed up." Quinn said with bite.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean that." Mercedes whispered as she went to step off the risers.

"It's okay Mercedes." Quinn said holding up a hand to stop Mercedes. "Ryan and I actually have something prepared to address everything… May we, Mr. Shue?"  
>"Of course. Go ahead guys."<p>

Quinn sat down behind the piano while Ryan picked up an acoustic guitar before he joined Quinn on the piano bench. Ryan pecked Quinn on the cheek before she started playing the opening notes. Ryan joined her shortly after with light, soft strums on the guitar.

(_Quinn_ **Ryan** _**Both**_)

**Elevator buttons and morning air** Ryan sang to no one in particular**  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<strong>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours**_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say  
><em>_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours  
><strong>_  
><strong>And it's not theirs to speculate<br>If it's wrong** _**and**__  
>Your hands are tough<br>But they are where mine belong_ _and_**  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<br>With this song for you  
><strong>  
><em>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth<em>  
><strong>And I love the riddles that you speak<strong>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my mother about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours  
><strong>_  
><em>The stakes are high,<em> **the water's rough**  
><em><strong>But this love is ours<strong>_

~/~/~/~

Quinn and Ryan were finally pulling up to his house an hour after glee was over. His fathers had asked him to go to the hardware store to buy a hand truck. What was wrong with the hand truck they already had? Ryan had no idea, but he went to the store like an obedient son and got another hand truck. When the couple pulled into Ryan's driveway they noticed a bunch of cars lined up down the street.

"Isn't that Mike's truck down there?" Quinn asked.

"I think so… Isn't that Santana's car?"  
>"Yeah. I know they were coming to help us move, but I swear that looks like Puck's bike next to Santana's car."<p>

"You don't think…" Ryan started.

"Oh I do." Quinn said with an arched eyebrow. "Wanna mess with them?"

"I love the way your mind works baby." Ryan said before giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"What are they doing out there?" Artie asked.

"If I know my boy-" Puck started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Puckerman." Hiram interrupted.

"What? OW!" Puck yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"You had it coming." Santana said with a smirk.

"Thank you Santana." Judy said giving the girl a quick hug.

"Any time mama Q. I learned from the best." Santana said nudging Judy after their hug.

"Oh stop!" Judy laughed. "Wait… What is that?"

"RYAN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Quinn screeched as she stormed up the driveway.

"QUINN! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Ryan screamed back, following Quinn un the drive.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Quinn said when she reached the front door.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE GOING TO DIVORCE ME BECAUSE I WENT TO A STRIP CLUB WITH PUCK?" Ryan said meeting Quinn on the stoop.

"You did WHAT?" Santana screamed at Puck. "You're dead!" Santana screamed as she jumped on Puck.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Puck yelled from beneath Santana's fists pummeling him in the head.

"BAHAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!" Quinn and Ryan yelled as they burst through the door.

…

"I hate you!" Santana yelled as she lunged at Ryan, only to be held back by Brittany.

"You love us, S. Don't lie!" Quinn said between laughs.

"Not cool Berry!" Puck said as he got up off of the floor.

"We had to make it believable man, I'm sorry." Ryan said slapping Puck on the back.

"We knew you were all here, so we thought we'd mess with you a little bit." Quinn said after her laughter subsided. "I have to pee."

"You guys still suck." Sugar said as Quinn pushed past her to the bathroom.

"I thought it was funny." Kurt said as he hugged Ryan.

"Well thank you, Kurt."

"If you weren't moving out I would so ground you." Hiram said.

"Sorry dad." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Ryan, Quinn, sit please." Kurt said as Quinn entered the room again.

"We wanted to apologize. We know that we weren't being fair to you guys." Mercedes said.

"We'd like to apologize by doing two things." Sam said.

"First, we're going to help you guys move." Blaine said.

"And then we're going to throw you guys a baby shower after you guys find out what you're having." Kurt said excitedly.

"Thank you guys." Quinn said with a smile.

"This means a lot." Ryan finished.

"We'll be here for you guys every step of the way." Brittany said.

"These Faberry babies are gonna be set for life!" Mike said.

If they only knew what was coming in the next five months.

**AN. Song: **_**Ours**_** by Taylor Swift**


	14. You'll be in My Heart

You'll be in My Heart

**AN. So, after this chapter there will be the baby shower and then another time jump and BABIES! No one sent me a prompt, so I'm still open to take one. Leave me some reviews and your suggestions for BABY NAMES!**

***Time jump 10 weeks… 20 weeks pregnant***

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba … Sithi uhm ingonyama" Ryan whispered as he kissed Quinn's stomach. "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba… Sithi uhhmm ingonyama… Ingonyama."

"Baby, what are you saying?" Quinn mumbled, still half asleep.

"Siyo Nqoba… Ingonyama… Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" Ryan whispered as he kissed his way up Quinn's front to her lips.

"English, Ryan." Quinn said with her eyes still closed.

"It's the circle of life… And it moves us all." Ryan sang softly as he ran his left hand over Quinn's protruding belly.

"Really baby? Why are you singing The Lion King at 8:30 in the morning?" Quinn groaned as she looked at the alarm clock over Ryan's shoulder.

"We get to find out the gender of our babies today. It just makes me think about 'the great circle of life'" Ryan said with his best James Earl Jones impression.

"Well, Mufasa your wife is hungry." Quinn said as she ran her right hand through Ryan's short hair.

"Bacon and cheese omelet with a side of bacon?" Ryan asked as he got out of bed and put on a shirt.

"Yes please." Quinn whispered as she snuggled back into the bed.

"Anything for you guys." Ryan said as he leaned down and kissed Quinn and then her stomach three times.

As Ryan mulled around the kitchen he thought about all he and Quinn had been through in the past two and a half months. Living with Judy was actually working quite well for the young couple; Judy asked that they not have sex while she was home, but she did give them plenty of time alone to be young newlyweds. All of the gleeks had started to really support the couple at school. If Ryan couldn't meet Quinn after one of her classes, three of the gleeks would take her to her next class. The glee club had made it to nationals again and this year they would be held in Chicago. Quinn even came to glee every so often just to see everyone and sing a little bit. It was after Ryan's kick-ass rendition of "Hey Jude" that Quinn felt the babies move for the first time.

***Flashback***

"_Baby, what's wrong?" Ryan panted as he caught up with his crying wife in the hallway. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"  
>"We're all okay baby. Here." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hands and placed them on her stomach. "Sing again."<em>

"_O-o-okay… Hey Jude. Don't make it bad… What? Was that them?" Ryan asked looking at Quinn with big eyes._

"_It was. They like your voice." Quinn said with a smile._

"_I-I-I… This… Oh my god." Ryan said as tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_I know. This is amazing." Quinn said as she pulled Ryan in for a kiss._

***End flashback***

"Here you go babies." Ryan said as he walked back into his and Quinn's room with a tray of food.

"Thank you, Ry." Quinn said as she sat up in bed.

"Always my love. Do you need anything else?" Ryan asked before he sat next to Quinn onto the bed.

"Nope. Just you in bed next to me." Quinn said before she put an entire piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he picked up his plate of fruit and egg substitute.

"Can I ask you something Ry?" Quinn asked between bites.

"Of course baby."

"Do you miss sex?" Quinn asked, causing Ryan to choke on his food.

"Where did that come from?" Ryan asked after he caught his breath.

"I just know that it's been a month since we last had sex and we probably won't get to until after the babies are born. I'm just too big and I'm only going to get bigger." Quinn finished in a whisper.

"Baby, I didn't marry you for the sex. Is it an awesome bonus? Hell yes! But I understand that you don't want to have sex. I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Someone's cocky this morning." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Someone's what?" Ryan said.

"Shut up!" Quinn said as she hit Ryan in the face with a pillow.

"Make me!" Ryan said as he grabbed the pillow from Quinn and threw it across the room; he didn't see Quinn set down her breakfast on the bedside table.

"Okay." Quinn said with a smirk as she stuck a hand down Ryan's boxers and grabbed his dick.

"Fuck! Baby!" Ryan moaned as his head dropped back on the pillows behind his head.

"Just because I can't fuck you doesn't meant I can't get you off." Quinn whispered seductively in Ryan's ear as she ran her hand up and down his dick.

"So good." Ryan whispered as he slowly started to buck his hips into Quinn's hand.

"You like it when I give you a hand job Ry?" Quinn asked as she sucked on Ryan's neck.

"Yes baby. I love everything you do to me." Ryan panted out.

"Mmm. You're so hard Ryan." Quinn said as she used Ryan's pre-cum to lubricate his shaft.

"You make me this hard every day. Just a look and you make me hard baby." Ryan moaned.

"I'm glad baby, 'cause I'm all you get for the rest of your life."

"Good. You're all I want… Fuck…. Quinn… I'm gonna cum." Ryan whispered.

"Cum for me baby." Quinn said as she covered Ryan's mouth with her own.

"Mmmmm." Ryan moaned into Quinn's mouth as he came apart in her hand. "I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you Ryan." Quinn whispered back.

~/~/~/~

"How are my favorite newlyweds?" Dr. Banks said as she entered the examination room Ryan and Quinn were waiting in.

"Well, we aren't newlyweds anymore." Ryan said with a smile.

"Oh sure you are! Up until your one year anniversary you're still newlyweds." Dr. Banks said as she prepped the sonogram machine.

"Well in that case, the newlyweds are doing great!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Good… You guys ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Banks asked.

"We are." Ryan said.

"Now, if it's okay with you guys we'd like to take a lot of pictures of each of the babies so that we can make sure they're all developing on schedule. You'll be able to take them all home too." Dr. Banks said.

"That sounds great." Quinn said as she lifted her shirt.

"Alright then, Quinn you know the drill." The doctor said as she drizzled gel on Quinn's stomach.

"I love you baby." Ryan whispered into Quinn's ear before he kissed her temple and took her left hand into his own.

"I love you too." Quinn said as she turned her head to face her husband.

"Well you two… Ready to meet your children?" Dr. Banks asked.

"Yes." The pair said as they turned to face the screen.

"Well, as you can tell, this right here is baby boy A."

"One boy." Ryan whispered with amazement.

"And here it looks like we have baby boy B."

"Two boys." Quinn whispered as tears flowed from her eyes.

"And down here at the bottom, getting kicked in the face is your baby girl."

"Two boys and a girl." Ryan whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you so much baby." Ryan whispered to Quinn.

"I love you baby. So, so much." Quinn whispered back as she kissed Ryan.

The couple simply sat and stared into one another's eyes while Dr. Banks went about her work taking pictures of each of the babies. They didn't even realize that she had left the room until she came back in with the printouts of all the pictures they took.

"You two take your time. The appointment is free today, so don't worry about paying." Dr. Bank said as she left the large stack of photos next to Quinn's purse.

"Thank you, Dr. Banks. You have been so wonderful to us." Ryan said without breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"My pleasure Ryan. I'll see you guys at your next appointment."

"What are you thinking beautiful?" Ryan whispered as he wiped a tear from Quinn's cheek.

"It's weird. I've been pregnant for five months and it just now feels real." Quinn said as she sat up.

"I know what you mean. Now we have to pick out names and start buying stuff and set up the babies' room. It's like all this time we've just been talking about our three kids, now we know that we're having two boys and a girl." Ryan said as he and Quinn walked hand in hand out of the doctor's office and to his car.

"Are you going to be able to handle two boys that will probably want nothing to do with musical theater?" Quinn asked.

"Blasphemy!" Ryan gasped.

"They'll probably both want to be football players." Quinn giggled.

"Well then they'll be football players that know how to dance! Our children will be well-rounded!" Ryan said as he held the car door open for Quinn to get in.

"I know they will be. Just promise me you won't be infatuated with our little girl." Quinn said when Ryan got in the car.

"Why do you think I'll be infatuated with her?" Ryan asked as he started the car and pulled out of his parking spot.

"Because I know you. You'll be wrapped around her little finger." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hand. "I love you for it."

"I love you too." Ryan said as he kissed the back of Quinn's hand. "You do realize that even if our boys grow up to be massive football players they're going to be very protective of you and their sister."  
>"Oh really?" Quinn asked with and arched eyebrow.<p>

"Yup. Any son of mine will know to put his women first." Ryan said with a toothy grin.

"You're such a sap." Quinn said shaking her head at Ryan.

"You love me anyways." Ryan said pecking Quinn's lips as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes I do." Quinn said. "I'm going to have to trade in my Bug. It's impossible for all five of us to get in there."  
>"I know. I was thinking about trading it in for a four door Honda or something and then keep my SUV." Ryan said.<p>

"I think that sounds good. Can you get three car seats in the backseat of this?" Quinn asked looking in the back of Ryan's SUV.

"I have the optional third row my dear." Ryan said.

"You're so smart." Quinn said pecking Ryan on the cheek.

"Well thank you baby."

"So, have you thought of any baby names?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. I was thinking about maybe letting our parents name one of our kids. What do you think?" Ryan asked as he pulled through the intersection after the light turned green.  
>"And who would name our other children?" Quinn asked.<p>

"We would. You can name one and I'll name the other." Ryan said like it was a common fact.

"I think that would be good. Then they won't fight us over names; they'll fight each other!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Exactly. Then you and I can each have a say in the other two names we come up with. I feel like it's a win-win."

"I agree. Very smart of you Mr. Berry." Quinn said as Ryan pulled into the driveway.

"Well thank you darling. Shall we go tell the family?"

"We shall." Quinn said as Ryan opened her door and helped her step out of the car.

When the couple walked into the Fabray house they were met by a surprising sight. Mike and Ryan's dads were dancing in the kitchen as they made lunch while Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Judy all sat on the couch watching The Iron Man triathlon.

"Damn. He's a BAMF! Look at him go!" Santana said as they watched a man sprint up a giant hill.

"You know Santana, Quinn still hasn't told me what that means." Judy said.

"Mama Q, let Sanny give you an education." Santana said as Brittany sat in her lap.

"Oh god." Tina sighed as she facepalmed herself.

"BAMF stands for Bad. Ass. Mother. Fucker." Santana said.

"Santana Lopez!" Judy gasped.

"NO!" Quinn and Ryan yelled from the doorway.

"Quinny! Why didn't you tell me?" Judy shouted as Mike and Ryan's dads ran in from the kitchen.

"Like I'm going to tell my mother that she's a BAMF!"

"Stop the violence." Brittany said from Santana's lap.

"Awww. No violence baby. No violence." Santana said before she kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"How was your appointment?" Hiram asked.

"Well, we did find out the sex of our babies." Ryan said as he sat in an oversized leather chair and pulled Quinn down into his lap.

"What did the doctor say?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Well, Mike you and Tina will have your godson." Ryan said with a smile.

"And you guys get your granddaughter." Quinn said to her parents.

"We all knew that much! What's the third one!" Santana asked.

"The third one is…" Quinn paused to look at Ryan. "A boy."

"Awwww!" Brittany squealed.

"Two boys and a girl; this is going to be wonderful." Judy said as she began to tear up.

"Oh, we have pictures. This little stack is baby boy A." Ryan said as Quinn handed the stack to Tina.

"This little stack is baby boy B." Quinn said as she handed the photos to Santana.

"And this little stack is our baby girl." Ryan said as Quinn handed the last stack to their parents.

"And before anyone asks, Ryan and I are going to name baby boy A and our baby girl. We want you guys," Quinn said looking at their parents "to name baby boy B."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Mike and Santana exclaimed.

"Whoa…" Mike said.

"Never again Chang." Santana said. "But seriously, don't we get a say in this?"

"You guys can help our parents. Ryan and I don't want to fight you guys over a name, that's why you guys can work with our parents on a name for baby boy B." Quinn said to Santana.

"Thank you Quinn. This means a lot to us." LeRoy said hugging his daughter in law.

"Of course. It was Ryan's idea." Quinn replied.

"Smart man." Judy said as she hugged Quinn.

"So you two, what's next?" Tina asked.

"Well, the names can come to us naturally, but we need baby stuff." Ryan said.

"Speaking of baby stuff… Kurt just text me… Is next weekend okay for the baby shower?" Brittany asked.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn said.

"I go where you go." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Oh barf!" Santana said.

"Love you too, Santana." Ryan said.

"We'll be right back." Quinn said as she pulled Ryan towards the stairs.

"Save room for Jesus!" Brittany yelled after the couple.

When the couple reached their room Quinn closed the door and lay down on their bed, beckoning Ryan to join her. Ryan settled to Quinn's left with his left hand on her stomach and right arm under he head.

"You okay baby?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah. Just overwhelmed… And these three need some quiet. They're restless today." Quinn said placing her hand atop of Ryan's.

"Sons… Daughter… What's going on? Why are you kicking mommy so much today?" Ryan asked Quinn's stomach. "I see… Well, let me ask." Ryan said like he was carrying on a conversation. "Would you like to sing with me? They want to hear our voices."

"Of course baby." Quinn said softly.

Ryan got up and picked up his guitar from the corner of his room before he sat back down next to Quinn on the bed. Before he could start Quinn got up and got Ryan's video camera.

"I want to tape this, so that when you go to Chicago for nationals they can still hear your voice." Quinn whispered as she turned on the camera and placed it on the bedside table and pressed record.

"Hey guys. It's daddy." Ryan said as he waved to the camera. "And of course you know mommy." Ryan said as Quinn blushed in front of the camera.

"This is going to be our song for you." Ryan said as he began to strum on his guitar.

(_Quinn _**Ryan** _**Both**_)

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand hold it tight_

**I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<strong>

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you'll be in my heart<br>Yes, you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on<br>Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always  
><strong>_  
><strong>Why can't they understand<br>the way we feel  
><strong>_They just don't trust  
>what they can't explain<br>_**I know we're different but,  
>deep inside us<br>We're not that different at all**

_**And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>**_  
><strong>Don't listen to them<br>'Cause what do they know  
><strong>_We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>__**They'll see in time  
>I know<strong>_

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>_**I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<strong>  
><em><strong>They'll see in time<br>I know  
>We'll show them together<strong>_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<strong>_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always<strong>_

"We love you guys." Ryan whispered before he reached across and turned off the camera. "How are they doing?"

"They've calmed down. They love it when you sing." Quinn whispered.

"They love hearing you sing too, baby." Ryan whispered back as he put his guitar away and lay down next to Quinn. "I love you so much baby." Ryan whispered before he left a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips.

"I love you too, Ry. I love you too."

**Song: "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins.**


	15. If I Ain't Got You

If I Ain't Got You

**AN. Hello everyone! Next chapter will bring us babies! And to warn you now, there will be angst with the babies. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

***21 Weeks Pregnant***

"How is everyone this morning?" Ryan whispered against Quinn's stomach. "I know that you guys are cramped, but you need to stay in there as long as you can. The longer you guys stay in there, the healthier you'll be when you're born." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's stomach over each of his children.

"That tickles." Quinn muttered with her eyes closed.

"Good morning beautiful." Ryan said before he pecked Quinn's lips softly.

"Good morning handsome." Quinn said slowly opening her eyes.

"You ready for today?" Ryan asked before he kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I am." Quinn said with a smile. "I have a feeling our children are going to be extremely spoiled between the shower today and then the shower I'm having with our parents while you're in Chicago."

"I think that you're right." Ryan smiled as he kissed Quinn one last time before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going, mister?" Quinn asked.

"To make you guys breakfast. The little ones are hungry."  
>"They told you that?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"They did… And your stomach growled a few minutes ago." Ryan said with a smile.

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Quinn said as she slowly hoisted herself out of bed.

In the past week Quinn's belly had gotten three times bigger. The babies had hit a growth spurt in her womb and it had really started to take a toll on Quinn. She couldn't move around nearly as much as she used to; there was so much extra weight that when Quinn did decide to walk around it was slow and exhausting. Quinn knew that she was only going to get bigger and she didn't know how much more stretching her body could handle. Principal Figgins, with some persuasion from Sue, allowed Quinn to be absent from school except when she had tests. Sue easily convinced Figgins that Quinn would have all of her work in on time, she had a real shot at being valedictorian and Sue was going to do anything she could to help her former head cheerio succeed.

"There's my family." Ryan said with a smile as Quinn emerged after her morning shower.

"There's daddy." Quinn said rubbing her stomach; feeling the babies kicking at Ryan's voice.

"Hey babies. I missed you. Were you good for mama?" Ryan cooed to Quinn's stomach.

"They were very good. They let me shower and everything without kicking my bladder once."

"Good job guys." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's lips.

"What time is everyone getting here?" Judy asked as she emerged from the living room.

"About an hour. I'm sorry you got up and made me breakfast when company is going to be here so soon." Quinn said.

"It's okay baby. I'm sure they'll be hungry again with all of the day's excitement." Ryan said giving Quinn a plate of bacon and a little bit of eggs.

"Oooh my favorite." Quinn said as she picked up a piece of bacon. "You're getting good at cooking bacon baby!"

"I only cook it for you guys!" Ryan said with a smile.

"Well, all four of us greatly appreciate it." Quinn said as she devoured her bacon.

~/~/~/~

"Lookin' good baby mama!" Puck said as he entered the Fabray home.

"Puck, I have never and will never be your baby mama." Quinn said from her spot on the couch.

"I know, but you are my Jew bro's baby mama, that's gotta count for somethin'." Puck retorted before he placed his gift on the coffee table.

"How are the little ones doing?" Mercedes asked as she hugged Quinn.

"They're good. They're growing too fast already." Quinn said with a sad smile.

"Well, just keep 'em in there a little longer." Sam said as he placed more gifts n the table in front of Quinn.

"I'll do my best… Hey Artie." Quinn said to the boy as he and Sugar came in.

"Hey Q." Artie said with a smile.  
>"Hey Quinn. Rory said he's sorry he isn't here. His family is in town for the week." Sugar said.<p>

"That's completely fine, Sugar. I'm glad you got to come." Quinn said with a smile.

"Where's the husband?" Mike asked as he and Tina entered the house.

"He's out back helping Santana and Brittany unload their gift. I have no idea what it is, but I'm scared." Quinn said with a laugh.

"I know what it is, it's not bad, don't worry." Tina said carrying in several more gifts.

"Kurt and Blaine just pulled up; they need help getting food out of the car." Mercedes said before she and Puck went back out front.

"Hey there Q." Sue said from the doorway.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Well, Will and Emma are at some OCD something so I decided to come in their place… I come bearing gifts." Sue said holding up a large pile of boxes.

"Coach, it's nice to see you!" Ryan said as he came back inside with Santana and Brittany.

"Good to see you too, Music Man." Sue said with a genuine smile.

"Let's get this party started!" Kurt yelled as he walked through the door.

After an hour of socializing and eating there was a knock at the door that pulled Ryan's attention away from Quinn and his friends. When he opened the door he found no one, just a box neatly wrapped with a card sitting on top of it. Opening the card, his jaw dropped.

"Quinn, can I borrow you for a second?" Ryan asked, interrupting Quinn's conversation with Santana

"Of course." Quinn said hoisting herself off the couch.

"This was sitting on the porch when I opened the door." Ryan said as he handed the card to Quinn.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said.

_Quinn and Ryan,_

_ I wanted you guys to know that I am sorry for everything that I have done. I'm sorry for hurting you both. I hope that you guys will forgive me. I wanted to get you guys something for the babies. I hope you guys like it._

_ Finn_

Quinn unwrapped the box and opened it to find three miniature football jerseys in different colors, one red, one blue, and one pink, and on the back they all read "Faberry."

"Finn got us a baby gift." Ryan whispered.

"Finn apologized." Quinn whispered.

"I never thought I'd see the day that he accepted us." Ryan said looking at Quinn.

"Me either, but I'm glad he did." Quinn said as she leaned in and pecked Ryan's lips.

"You ready to open more presents?" Ryan asked after the kiss.

"Why yes I am." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hand and led him back to the living room.

"Presents?" Brittany asked; she seemed to be more excited than Quinn and Ryan.

"Yes Britt." Ryan said with a smile.

"Yay! I'll pass them out!" Brittany said hopping up and running to the gift table.

"I'll keep the list." Santana said grabbing a pen and a pad.

"This one is from Rory." Brittany said handing Quinn and Ryan a rectangular box.

"Aww. Kiss me I'm Irish shirts. One for each of them." I know what they'll be wearing next St. Patrick's day." Quinn said.

"And a bunch of burp rags… We're going to need a ton of those!" Ryan said.

"This one is from Sugar!" Brittany exclaimed, ready with another present.

"Slow down, B. We'll get there." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"Sorry." Brittan said ducking her head.

"It's all good Britt. Hit me." Ryan said holding his hands out for the present.

"Oh… They're… pacifiers." Quinn said.

"Gold-plated pacifiers." Sugar corrected.

"Thank you Sugar. This is… too much." Ryan said.

"It was nothing. I had one when I was a baby." Sugar said.

"Here's the next one!" Brittany said, interrupting Quinn and Ryan's stares at Sugar.

"It's from Artie." Brittany said.

"Two video baby monitors! Artie! This is too much!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Of course not! These babies deserve the best!" Artie said.

"Thank you so much Artie, truly." Quinn said giving Artie a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime you guys." Artie said.

"This one is from Puck." Brittany said.

"I am so scared for this." Quinn said as she opened the box. "Oh god!"

"I'm proof that my dad doesn't…shoot blanks. Seriously man!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" Puck said.

"I don't need it on one of my kid's onesies." Ryan said.

"Ow!" Puck exclaimed after Santana slapped the back of his head.

"This is my… kegstand shirt! Puck!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Santana! Stop!" Puck yelled when she hit him again.

"And to top it all off, a onesie with nipple tassels on it for our daughter." Ryan muttered.

"You're dead!" Santana yelled as she got up and attacked Puck.

"Help!" Puck yelled as Santana beat him up.

"You're on your own man." Mike said.

"You deserved it." Santana said as she climbed off of Puck.

"This one is from Mercedes." Brittany said as she handed Quinn another box.

"Awww. Mommy's little prince, another Mommy's little prince, and a Daddy's little princess." Quinn said.

"These are awesome Mercedes. Thank you!" Ryan said.

"There's one more thing under there." Mercedes said.

"It's a list of websites…" Quinn said.

"Each of those websites offer special discounts on baby essentials like diapers and formula for parents of multiples. There's also a website that lets you connect with other parents of multiples, so you can get advice from other people who have been through what you're going through."

"Thank you so much Mercedes." Quinn said softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Always Quinn. We'll all be here for you, but these people will be able to understand what you're going through." Mercedes said as she got up to hug Quinn.

"Thank you so much Mercedes." Ryan said as he got up to hug his friend.

"Always, you two." Mercedes said as she took her seat next to Sam again.

"That one is from me!" Sam said as Brittany handed the couple another box.

"Awww. Zoo sheets for the crib!" Quinn said taking out the white sheets with animals all over it.

"These are great Sam." Ryan said looking at the sheets.

"There's three sets in there. I figured they would be small enough to share a crib for a while." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sam." Quinn said with a smile.

"This one is from Kurt." Brittany said.

"Kurt… Are these Gucci?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Your children will be very fashionable. There are three hats in there too." Kurt explained.

"Our children are going to be quite the trendsetters." Quinn said with a smile.

"It seems so." Ryan said with a smile.

"These from Mike and Tina." Brittany said handing the couple two large square boxes.

"Oh wow. Thank you guys." Ryan said, a little unsure of what he was looking at.

"They're called Bimbos." Mike said. "Your kids can sit in them while you feed them.

"This is great you guys. And there are bibs in here too." Quinn said.

"There aren't any more gifts over here." Brittany said with a sigh.

"I actually have mine in the car. Can you help me bring it in Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Okay!" Brittany said excitedly as she and Blaine went out to his car.

"So, where's your gift Lopez?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"It's in the back, Berry… And wipe that smirk off your face. I can still kick you in the balls." Santana said back with a laugh.

"Bring it." Ryan said.

"Now, now you two." Quinn said.

"Damn Q. You got the mama tone down." Santana said.

"Here you go guys." Blaine grunted as he and Brittany carried in a large box.

"Oh wow, Blaine! This is wonderful!" Quinn exclaimed.

"It's a top of the line glider. I tried one out at the store, it's extremely comfortable." Blaine said.

"Thanks man!" Ryan said giving Blaine a hug.

"Of course you two." Blaine replied.

"Our turn, Sanny?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. Let's go get our gifts." Santana said as she and Brittany walked out back.

"Should I be scared?" Quinn asked Ryan.

"No. They actually got us some cool stuff." Ryan replied.

"Here you go, Q!" Santana said as she and Brittany placed two giant baby entertainers in the center of the living room.

"S! These are amazing! Thank you!" Quinn said as she hugged her best friend.

"There's one more thing. Mama Q!" Santana shouted.

"We're coming!" Judy yelled as she and Brittany lugged a giant leather recliner.

"Santana! You guys didn't have to do that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"This one is actually from all four of the godparents." Brittany exclaimed.

"Guys this is amazing!" Quinn gasped as she went to hug Tina and Mike.

"Anything for our god children." Tina said.

"Thank you so much Britt." Ryan whispered as he hugged the blonde.

"Always, Ry. You guys deserve it." Brittany said before she kissed Ryan's cheek.

Hey mouth breathers, it's Sue's turn." Sue said.

"Okay coach." Quinn said as she sat back down on the couch.

"This is from me, Will, and Emma." Sue said as she pulled three giant boxes out of nowhere.

"Coach… I…I don't know what to say." Quinn said.

"You don't have to say anything, Q. You guys need these, so the adults got them for you."

"Three cribs, coach Sylvester this is too much." Ryan said.

"No it's not Music Man." Sue said as she placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "These cribs will last until the kids are ready for real beds too."

"Thank you so much, coach." Quinn said as she hugged Sue.

"Always, Q. If you guys ever need anything, let me know." Sue said as she pulled away from the hug.

Sue left shortly after she gave the couple her gifts, but the rest of the gleeks remained to help Ryan take things up to the babies' room and to talk with Quinn. After about an hour of talking Quinn was exhausted.

"I hate to break up the party, but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." Quinn said.

"Okay baby. I'll be up in a little bit." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's head.

"Go ahead man. We'll clean up. You guys have had a long day." Mike said.

"I can't do that." Ryan said.

"Yes you can. Now go." Santana demanded as she led Ryan to the stairs.

"Thank you Santana. For everything." Ryan said as he pulled the Latina into a hug.

"You're welcome Ryan. Go take care of my girl." Santana replied.

"You know I will." Ryan replied as he headed upstairs to join his wife.

When Ryan got upstairs Quinn was already passed out on their bed. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped himself around her back. He missed being able to fall asleep with her head on his chest, her stomach was too big for them to do that now. Ryan cherished moments like this, when he could breathe in the scent that was his wife, when he could feel the air enter and leave her lungs, when he could place a hand on her stomach and feel the three lives that they had created together. Nationals were in a week and he was not looking forward to having to leave his family for three days. The gleeks were leaving first thing Friday morning, then they will perform all day Saturday, before they head back home first thing Sunday morning. Ryan closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, pushing the upcoming separation to the back of his mind.

~/~/~/~

One week later the gleeks were standing center stage at Nationals. Ryan was getting ready to sing his big solo, the one that he fought tooth and nail for. Ryan changed his solo song selection to "You'll be in My Heart" and no one understood why, but when he opened his mouth to rehearse it in front of his friends they accepted the song change and changed their set list entirely.

Ryan stepped up in front of his friends and closed his eyes. He saw Quinn sitting front and center in his mind. He saw her sitting with a boy on each side of her and a little girl in her lap. He saw his family looking up at him as he got ready to sing. This song was for them; it wasn't about winning a trophy or a national title, it was about his family and that was it. Ryan heard the music start and when the time came for him to sing, he sang with everything that he had. Ryan put his heart and soul into his performance, the entire time singing to his family. The rest of the gleeks joined and it felt like they knew who Ryan was singing to. The whole club gave everything they had, each of them singing to Ryan and Quinn's unborn children. After Ryan's solo the gleeks decided to keep with the Disney theme and performed an upbeat version of "Kiss the Girl" with Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany singing lead; no one really thought twice about Santana and Brittany holding hangs throughout the entire song while Mercedes danced with Sam. The gleeks rounded out their performance with "The Circle of Life." While it seemed extremely stupid to do Disney, the gleeks knocked the song out of the park; leaving the crowd on their feet and screaming for more.

"And the winners of the National Show Choir Competition 2012 are… McKinley High's New Directions from Lima, Ohio!"

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Their dreams had come true, they had won Nationals. Ryan took the trophy from the host and brought it over to his friends, hoisting it above their heads with his pointer finger sticking up. Ryan was ecstatic to win, but it didn't feel right with Quinn not being there.

~/~/~/~

"Ugh… Hello?" Quinn groaned. It was ten o'clock and someone had woken her up.

"Baby!" Ryan yelled on the other end. "We won! We did it!" He yelled.

"That's awesome baby!" Ryan exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah! We were getting ready to go out and celebrate, but I wanted to call you first." He said.

"I'm glad you did baby. What time do you get in tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Ten o'clock." Ryan said. "I can't wait to see you baby. It's not the same without you."

"I know Ry. I wish I were there with you." Quinn said sadly.

"How's my family doing?" Ryan asked.

"We're good. The kids are ready for you to be home. I had to play all of your glee songs on repeat to get them to calm down so I could sleep earlier." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry baby. How are they doing now?"  
>"They're awake again… I'm never going to sleep." Quinn groaned.<p>

"You want me to sing to them now?" Ryan asked.

"Give it a shot." Quinn said.

"God gave me you for the ups and downs… God gave me you for the days of doubt." Ryan sang as he opened his bedroom door.

"Ry?" Quinn asked.

"For when I think I lost my way… There are no words here left to say… It's true… God gave me you." Ryan sang as he leaned down and kiss Quinn soundly.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"I didn't feel right celebrating without you, so I got a taxi to the airport and flew home as soon as I could." Ryan said as he ran a hand across Quinn's stomach.

"Ry, you should be celebrating. You're dream of winning Nationals came true." Quinn said.

"I am celebrating. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with my family. Yeah, winning Nationals was a dream, but when it happened I realized that none of it matters without you or the babies. None of my dreams matter or really come true unless you guys are with me." Ryan said before he leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss.

"I love you so much Ryan." Quinn whispered after the kiss broke.

"I love you Quinn… And I love you guys too." Ryan said as he shifted down to kiss Quinn's stomach three times. "You know, our parents have picked a name for Baby Boy B… We need to decide on names for Baby Boy A and our Baby Girl."

"I know we do. I think I like your name for our daughter." Quinn said with a smile.

"And I love the name you came up with for our first son." Ryan said with a grin.

"So I guess we have our baby names." Quinn said.

"Yes we do. And since we have that shower tomorrow afternoon we'll have plenty of things to get us started. All we need now is our babies." Ryan said as he pecked Quinn's lips and lay down beside her.

"They'll be here in a few months." Quinn said with a smile. "And then our lives will never be the same."

"But we'll have each other every step of the way." Ryan said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist and drifted off to sleep with his wife.

**AN. Title: **_**If I Ain't Got You**_** by Alicia Keys. Song sung by Ryan: **_**God Gave Me You**_** by Blake Shelton.**


	16. Wonder

Wonder

**AN. I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to write this. My past two weeks have gone like this: end of spring semester, father having heart surgery, and start of my summer semester of graduate school. Also, the friend who's pregnancy I'm basing this off of had her babies last July, so all of this is still fresh. Writing these next few chapters is going to be very hard for me, so please be patient with me.**

***26 Weeks Pregnant***

"How's my favorite family doing today?" Dr. Banks asked as she walked into the examination room.

"We're doing good; squished, but good." Ryan said.

"Squished isn't a bad thing; it just means everyone is developing well. How are you holding up mama?" Dr. Banks asked.

"I get exhausted so easily now. I barely made it through our graduation ceremony without falling asleep." Quinn sighed.

"Well, at least you're done with school now. All you have to do for the next few months is be completely lazy."

"While I work my tail off with Puck." Ryan joked.

"Don't even complain. You wanna carry around 40 extra pounds every day? Be my guest." Quinn said.

"I'm not complaining. Just saying." Ryan said before he pecked Quinn's lips.

"Good… So, doc are you gonna have to get fresh with me again today?" Quinn joked.

"Haha. I do, Quinn. I'm sorry, but because the babies are growing so fast, I have to make sure you haven't started dilating early." Dr. Banks said as she slipped on some latex gloves.

"She's still got fourteen weeks left of being pregnant… Let's hope she isn't dilating early!" Ryan joked.

"Could you imagine if I had the babies early?" Quinn asked as she looked at Ryan.

"It's actually quite common, Quinn. We'll be ecstatic if you make 35 weeks." Dr. Banks said.

"That seems so far away!" Quinn groaned. "Aaah. I felt that."

"You okay baby?" Ryan asked in a panic.

"Well Quinn, it looks like your children aren't going to be obedient; you're dilated two centimeters." Dr. Banks said as she removed her gloves.

"What?" Quinn and Ryan gasped.

"I'm afraid so you guys. Quinn, I'd like to go ahead and take you next door to the hospital and get you checked in. We're gonna have to give you some drugs to keep you from dilating any further." Dr. Banks said as she typed on a portable laptop.

"How long will I have to be there?" Quinn asked.

"I'm afraid you'll be there for a few days Quinn. Any physical activity could speed up the labor process. You may be able to go home if we can stop your labor, if not you may be there until you deliver."  
>"Ry, we're not set up yet. The babies can't come yet." Quinn whispered to Ryan.<p>

"I know baby. I'll make sure it all gets done. Don't worry about it, you just worry about keeping everybody in there." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Okay you two, I called over to the maternity ward… They're expecting you. You guys are going to get the star treatment over there. We haven't had a set of triplets in the hospital before." Dr. Banks said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Banks." Quinn said softly as she sat up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I make the rounds in the maternity ward every day, sometimes in the morning and sometimes in the evening. You'll definitely see me though." Dr. Banks said as she offered Quinn and Ryan each a soft, comforting hug. They were terrified and she could tell. "Would you like me to call your dad, Ryan?"

"No. I'll call everyone once we get settled over there. We don't need grandparents and godparents running around like crazy people until we're in a room." Ryan said with a small smile.

Just as Ryan thought, an hour later he and Quinn were surrounded by their parents and their closest friends, all freaking out and fawning over the young couple. Judy was crying into Hiram's shoulder in the corner, LeRoy was looking at Quinn's chart and interrogating any nurse or doctor that walked in, Mike was sitting in a chair with Tina in his lap, Santana was yelling at Ryan for getting Quinn "knocked up," and Brittany sat quietly on the edge of Quinn's hospital bed and held her hand.

"Sanny, leave Ryan alone; this isn't his fault." Brittany said calmly.

"Like hell-" Santana started before she felt Brittany's hand on her arm.

"Apologize." Brittany said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I just worry." Santana said sincerely.

"It's okay Santana. I understand." Ryan said softly as he went to Quinn's side.

"So, when do I get to find out the name of my goddaughter?" Santana asked as she stood by the window with Brittany in the cramped hospital room.

"Well, Ryan and I have been thinking and we have decided that you get to have a godson while Brittany gets the goddaughter." Ryan said.

"What? WHY?" Santana asked.

"Well-" Quinn started, only to be interrupted by a loud beeping.

"Hey nurse Joanna." Ryan said as the nurse entered.

"Hey guys… Same one?" She asked.

"Yep. I swear he is going to be the trouble maker." Quinn groaned as the nurse adjusted one of the three heart monitors strapped across Quinn's stomach.

"This is why you get a godson, Santana." Ryan said. "He's already in trouble all the time."

"I resent that." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Oh you love it… Thank you Joanna." Quinn said as the nurse left the room.

"Sooo…" Tina said.

"Well, Tina, you and Mike are the godparents of one Lucas Michael Berry." Ryan said with a smile.

"Really?" Mike asked in shock.

"Really man. I couldn't ask for a better best friend… Aside from my wife of course." Ryan said as he hugged Mike.

"S, you are the godmother of one Julius Lee 'Troublemaker' Berry." Quinn said with a smile.

"Julius? What kinda name is that?" Santana asked.

"He's named after Jule Styne, composer of the great Broadway classics Gypsie and Funny Girl." Ryan said matter of factly.

"Oh god." Santana groaned.

"What about me?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Well B, you're the godmother of little Dianna Michele Berry." Ryan said.

"Ah! That's so wonderful!" Brittany said excitedly before she pulled Ryan into a bone-crushing hug.

"Everyone… I hate to break this up, but visiting hours are almost over." Nurse Joanna said. "Ryan, you're allowed to stay since you are the father, but everyone else needs to clear out. I'm sorry."

"I'll bring your shower things over in the morning, sweetheart." Judy said as she kissed Quinn's forehead. "Anything else you need?"

"I think we're good. I'm going to go home and work in the nursery when you get here tomorrow. Then I'll come back for lunch." Ryan said.

"No rush, Berry. Britts and I were gonna bring lunch tomorrow and stay for the afternoon." Santana said.

"Would you like some help in the nursery man?" Mike asked. "Tina and I can come help you out tomorrow afternoon before you come back for the night."

"Is that okay with you baby?" Ryan asked Quinn.

"Yes baby. I think that's for the best. You'll be here every night with me, and you'll just be a phone call away." Quinn said with a smile.

"Sanny and I can help Ryan the next day while Mike and Tina come visit you Quinn, if you want." Brittany said.

"I like that idea." Quinn said with a smile.

"And you can expect to see the three of us every day." Judy said in reference to the adults.

"I would expect nothing less." Quinn said with a laugh.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan said as everyone said goodbye. "How are you feeling baby?" Ryan asked once everyone left.

"I'm okay. The kids are killing me. Especially Julius." Quinn groaned.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll bring my guitar with me when I come back tomorrow. Maybe that will calm him down." Ryan said.

***Six Days Later***

"I can't do this anymore. Can't they just come already?" Quinn groaned.

"I wish they could Quinny, but it's still too soon." Judy said.

"I know. I just want my body back. I want to be able to get out of this damn bed!" Quinn complained.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry." LeRoy whispered "You may get to go home tomorrow. You haven't dilated anymore, so that's good."

"God I hope so. I need a change of scenery." Quinn said before she answered her ringing cellphone. "Hey S… Yeah… Can you bring me a hotdog from the gas station? And a coke flavored slushie? Shut up! I'm hungry and hospital food sucks! Thank you." Quinn said before she hung up.

"A hotdog from the gas station? Really sweetie?" Judy asked.

"I'm pregnant mom… Let me eat in peace!" Quinn groaned.

"Actually, nachos sound good. Can you text Santana and ask her to bring some of those too?" LeRoy asked.

"Of course daddy." Quinn said with a smile.

"You two will be the death of me." Judy said with a smile.

"You love us." LeRoy said as he opened Ryan's guitar case.

"You play?" Quinn asked.

"Of course… Ryan may have gotten his voice from Hiram, but he got his guitar and piano skills from me." LeRoy said as he adjusted the strap on his shoulder.

"Hey preggers… Here's your nasty hotdog. Who got the barf nachos?" Santana asked as she pushed through the door.

"Well, that was fast." Quinn said after taking a bite of the hotdog.

"I was already at the gas station getting gas. You're lucky I didn't have to turn around." Santana said.

"Like you would deny me food." Quinn said with a smile. It was true. Santana had driven 20 miles out of her way to bring Quinn Japanese food the other day for lunch.

"Love you." Santana cooed to Quinn before turning to LeRoy. "I didn't know you played." She said.

"Where's Brittany?" Judy asked.

"She's helping Ryan do laundry since the Changs are getting ready to go to Asian camp tomorrow." Santana said.

"Ah. I forgot about that." Quinn said. "Your godson is driving me crazy." Quinn groaned as she felt a sharp kick.

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell him to kick you." Santana said in defense.

"Wanna sing to your godchild and his siblings? That may save you from the wrath of the pregnant one." LeRoy asked.

"Actually I do. Do you know the song "Wonder" by Natalie Merchant?" Santana asked.

"Of course I do. Great song… and fitting too. These babies are already famous and they haven't even been born yet." LeRoy said.

LeRoy was right; Quinn and Ryan had to turn down several interview offers from news stations once word got out that triplets were expected at Lima General. LeRoy began to lightly strum the guitar with his tumb as Santana began to sing.

Doctors have come from distant cities  
>Just to see me<br>Stand over my bed  
>Disbelieving what they're seeing<p>

They say I must be one of the wonders  
>Of god's own creation<br>And as far as they can see they can offer  
>No explanation<p>

Newspapers ask intimate questions  
>Want confessions<br>They reach into my head  
>To steal the glory of my story<p>

They say I must be one of the wonders  
>Of god's own creation<br>And as far as they can see they can offer  
>No explanation<p>

O, I believe  
>Fate smiled and destiny<br>Laughed as she came to my cradle  
>Know this child will be able<br>Laughed as my body she lifted  
>Know this child will be gifted<br>With love, with patience and with faith  
>She'll make her way<p>

People see me  
>I'm a challenge to your balance<br>I'm over your heads  
>How I confound you and astound you<br>To know I must be one of the wonders  
>Of god's own creation<br>And as far as you can see you can offer me  
>No explanation<p>

O, I believe  
>Fate smiled and destiny<br>Laughed as she came to my cradle  
>Know this child will be able<br>Laughed as she came to my mother  
>Know this child will not suffer<br>Laughed as my body she lifted  
>Know this child will be gifted<br>With love, with patience and with faith  
>She'll make her way<p>

"That was beautiful, S… And very appropriate." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"How are the kids doing?" Santana asked.

"Well, Dianna and Lucas are very calm. Julius got even more hyper when you got here. I swear, you two are going to give me nightmares every night." Quinn said.

"Haha. You're right." Santana said with a smirk.

"Well ladies, I have to go back to work. Thank you for lunch, Santana. Quinn I'll see you before I leave tonight. Judy, call me and we'll hang out. I don't see you enough." LeRoy teased.  
>"So, have you seen the doc today?" Santana asked as she took LeRoy's seat.<p>

"I did, but she's about to leave for the weekend, so she'll check on me again before she leaves." Quinn said. "How's the nursery look?"

"It looks good. I can't believe we got everything done. All that's left to do is more laundry. Your man has certainly worked his butt off all week." Santana said.

"I feel bad. He works so hard on the nursery, but then he can't sleep when he's here because there are nurses coming in and out so frequently. Between Julius being bad and regular checks, the nurses are in here almost every fifteen minutes." Quinn sighed.

"Hello ladies." Dr. Banks said as she walked in. "How are you feeling, Quinn? Any pain?"  
>"A little more today than yesterday, actually." Quinn said.<p>

"Alright, Santana, Judy, you guys know the drill." Dr. Banks said as she removed the blankets coving Quinn and spread her legs so that she could check her.

Santana and Judy both turned and watched the scene unfolding in front of them on the episode of Cops playing on the TV. Both turned their heads sharply and jumped up when they heard a loud hiss come from Quinn.

"Well Quinn, you're dilated five centimeters… It looks like June 2 is going to be the triplets' birthday. I'll call down to the OR and get it prepped for a C-section." Dr. Banks said.

"Oh Quinny." Judy said as she took her daughter's hand.

"S, can you call Ryan and tell him to come? And LeRoy?" Quinn asked.

"Sure… Hey Ryan… Quinn is dilated five centimeters. She's going to have the babies today… Come back to the hospital… Okay… See you soon." Santana said before she pulled the phone to her ear again. "Hey Mr. B… Quinn is dilated five centimeters, so you should just head back on over… See you in a minute."

"S? You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah… Just surprised… Is it weird that I have adrenaline going?" Santana asked.

"It's not weird. This isn't an every-day situation." Judy said.

"I'm going to text the Changs." Santana said. "Do I need to call Hiram?"

"I'm sure LeRoy has called him… And B is with Ryan right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Everyone will be here soon then." Santana said.

"Is it bad that I'm ready for this? I know that it's too soon, and part of me knows I shouldn't be glad, but the other part of me is ready for this to be over." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be okay, Q." Santana said hopefully.

"Okay Quinn, the OR will be ready for you in a hour. We're actually finishing up a C-section in there as we speak." Dr. Banks said. "These scrubs are for Ryan when he gets here. He's the only one that is allowed to come with you in the OR. If you guys want to, he can have a camera, but other than that no metal or electronics."

"Thank you Dr. Banks." Quinn said with a smile.

"Of course. Our anesthesiologist is going to come in and give you an epidural here in a few minutes. I'll be back in a little bit to come get you and take you down." Dr. Banks said on her way out.

"Mom, don't cry." Quinn said as she looked at Judy.

"Oh, Quinny. It's just too soon." Judy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey baby." Ryan said breathlessly as he entered the room; he had obviously ran through the hospital.

"Hey handsome… Those scrubs are for you. You're only allowed to bring yourself and your camera into the OR by the way." Quinn said.

"Okay sweetheart." Ryan said as he pulled on the scrubs.

"Brittany, Mike and Tina are in the waiting room. Tina went ahead and texted the rest of the gleeks, so they'll all be here later." Ryan said.

"Okay. I'm going to head out and sit with B. I'll see you later, Q. Good luck. Be strong." Santana said as she held back tears.

"I'll head out with you." Judy said. "I'll see you when it's done Quinny. I love you… Take care of her, Ryan." Judy said as she kissed Quinn and Ryan.

"Hello Quinn. My name is Dr. Brown. I'm here to give you your happy medicine." Dr. Brown said as he passed Judy on her way out.

**Santana POV**

_It's too soon. Dear God, please don't let anything happen to Quinn or those babies. Please. I'll do whatever you want._

"Sanny? Are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, B. Just worried." Santana said.

"Everything is going to be okay Sanny. Quinn and the babies are in good hands.

"I know. It's just too soon." Santana said as she let the tears flow freely.

"Shh. It's going to be okay baby. It's going to be okay." Brittany said as she pulled Santana into her chest.

An hour had passed since Santana had gone back into the waiting room. All of the gleeks had shown up within that hour and everyone was sitting in silence. It was a large waiting room and the gleeks ended up taking up half of it. Hiram and LeRoy were taking turns standing in front of the double doors, watching to see their grandchildren be taken to the NICU. Santana joined the watch next to Hiram after she had calmed down.

"Baby!" Santana shouted and pointed.

She could see through the window of one of the doors that the first of the Faberry babies was being taken to the NICU, surrounded by a team of at least seven people. Judy and LeRoy jumped out of their seats and stood in front of the doors with Hiram and Santana. Five minutes later, another baby was wheeled into the NICU and five minutes after that the last Faberry baby was wheeled into the NICU. Ten minutes later Ryan came through the double doors with a wide smile on his face.

"Everyone is here and healthy for their age. Quinn did wonderfully. They're all so little. Their heads were about this big around." Ryan said as he held the tip of his middle finger to the tip of his thumb, forming a circle.

"Everyone's okay?" Judy asked.

"Yes. There were forty doctors in there, so everyone was taken care of very well." Ryan said.

"Did you take pictures?" Hiram asked.

"I did. The first one out was Dianna. She was the longest." Ryan said as he showed his parents and Santana two pictures of his daughter. "Next up was your boy, Santana." Ryan said nudging his friend. "He's the smallest." Ryan said as he showed two photos of Julius. "And lastly was our little professor. The nurses had to check him a couple of times because he was crying so quietly." Ryan said showing two photos of Lucas. "I'm going to head back to Quinn. She's going to be really out of it for the next 24 hours and no one can see the babies in the NICU."  
>"Okay son. We'll clear everybody out of here and then the parents will come back and check in and then leave you guys for the rest of the day." LeRoy said.<p>

"Here… Take my camera so everyone can see the babies before they go." Ryan said as he hugged his parents.

"We'll see you guys in a little bit." Judy said. "Give Quinn a kiss for me."

"Will do, mom." Ryan said as he headed back to his wife.

Before Ryan walked back into Quinn's hospital room he took a deep breath. Things weren't going to be easy now that the babies were here. He knew that Quinn would need him now more than ever. His three kids were going to need him now more than ever. They was in for a long, hard road and he knew it.

**AN. Title and song in chapter: **_**Wonder**_** by Natalie Merchant.**


	17. On Eagle's Wings

On Eagle's Wings

**Warning: one of the babies will not make it**

**AN. Here's the next chapter guys. WARNING: ONE OF THE BABIES WILL NOT MAKE IT! The angst is officially here. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Remember, this is based on my friend's pregnancy, so I didn't want things to go this way, but they did. I'm putting most of this in a general POV, because there's no way I could convey the emotions correctly. I know it's short, but I didn't want to go further and it seemed like a natural stopping place.**

***Three weeks old***

The triplets had definitely caused a stir at the hospital. Being the first triplets delivered there, they had reached celebrity status with the doctors and nurses; nurses fought to have a shift in the NICU with the babies. The NICU was so small that the triplets took up half of it. There had only been one security scare with the babies. One day a man tried to get into the NICU to photograph the babies under the pretense that he was the triplets' father, even though he was a different race! The doctors and nurses promptly contacted the police and had the man removed from the hospital.

Quinn and Ryan visited the babies every day during "touch time" where Quinn could place one of her children on her chest for a few minutes. Dianna had been measured as the longest of the three while Lucas had been the heaviest by one ounce. All of the babies were now over three pounds and would be allowed to go home as soon as they reached five pounds. Due to hospital regulations only Quinn, Ryan, their parents, and two other people were allowed in the NICU to see them. Surprisingly the godparents made the decision easy for the couple; Brittany and Mike were the two that made the list at the insistence of Santana and Tina. Brittany came in and read stories to the babies every day while Mike came in and talked to each of them about different subjects; he talked to Dianna about how boys should treat her in the future, he talked to Lucas about anything History, and he talked to Julius about how to pull good pranks. Santana and Tina had buddied up with the triplets' primary doctor and were allowed in whenever he was in the NICU, so they came in whenever they could. Santana would "corrupt" the children, as Quinn put it, while Tina would bring new outfits for the triplets to wear.

The babies had lived up to their reputations; Dianna was already bossy and demanding, as every older sister should be, Lucas was quiet and stoic, really the perfect baby, and Julius… He was always in trouble. He had pulled out all of his tubes and removed his eye covers and now had to wear gloves on his hands. He was also the one that gave the couple the most scares. One day he would be surging past his siblings and the next he would be the subject of an emergency situation. He had been transported to a hospital in Columbus at one point, but transported back once he got better.

It looked like all of the babies were going to make it and get to go home soon and Ryan and Quinn were ready for that; the nursery was set up, they were up to their ears in diapers and formula, and they were generally just ready to have their family all under the same roof.

~/~/~/~

"Chang… You better have a good reason for waking me up at 3 a.m." Santana grumbled.

"It's Julius. He's not going to make it, Santana. Tina and I are out front, you and Britt need to come to the hospital with us." Mike rushed out

"Fuck… We'll be right down." Santana said suddenly awake. "B, we have to go to the hospital. Julius isn't going to make it."

"Oh no!" Brittany gasped as she got up and got dressed.

The ride to the hospital was quick and silent, no one knew what to say or what they would find when they reached the hospital. When they arrived and told the NICU receptionist who they were, they were led into the NICU. Entering they found a sobbing Quinn being held by Ryan while Hiram held Julius in his arms. Judy and LeRoy were standing behind him looking over his shoulders.

"Would you guys like to say goodbye?" Hiram whispered.

No one spoke. The four teens slowly walked up to Hiram and each kissed Julius and said goodbye. Santana went last.

"Hey little guy." She said as she took Julius from Hiram. "It's me, Aunty Tana. Now you listen bud, when you get up there you have to behave. You can't pull any tricks on your mommy or daddy from up there. Look out for Dianna and Lucas up there and put in a good word for the rest of us. We all love you little guy." Santana kissed Julius on the head and handed him to LeRoy.

LeRoy sat down in a rocking chair in the NICU and looked down at his grandson; watching intently as the little boy struggled for a few moments before falling asleep forever. With that everyone broke. A nurse took Julius from LeRoy before he turned and sobbed into Hiram's shoulder. Judy held onto Hiram's other shoulder and cried as Hiram himself stood between the two and cried himself. Tina and Mike stood holding each other as they cried. Quinn and Ryan collapsed to the floor, holding each other as their hearts broke. Santana clung to Brittany tightly as she lost control in sobs.

Hours later the family was sitting in a funeral home, Julius' body had been cremated and placed in a small urn, which Quinn currently had clutched to her chest. No one had called the other gleeks, Ryan and Quinn wanted it that way. They didn't want to be around anyone, but their family wouldn't let them be alone. All Quinn kept saying was that it was her fault. Over and over again she blamed herself for not keeping the babies in longer. She believed that she was being punished for wanting them out too soon. Santana didn't say a thing; all she did was hold Quinn and let her cry. Ryan had finally spoken after being silent all morning. All he was able to get out before he broke down again was "I'm sorry I didn't protect you son." The couple had truly been broken by their grief and no one knew how to make the pain stop.

The couple had decided to give their son a funeral, even though his life had been brief, he still needed to be remembered. Two days later the small chapel in the hospital was filled to the brim, people stood along the walls because there was no more room in the pews. The gleeks and their families came, along with the entire faculty and many students from McKinley. Every nurse or doctor that came in contact with Quinn, Ryan, or the triplets was present as well; that was the reason the funeral was held at the hospital, so many of its staff members wanted to mourn with the couple. After the minister had spoken a few words Sue stood at the podium in front of the chapel and addressed everyone.

"I'm Sue Sylvester, captain of the Cheerios. As many of you know I'm not a religious person in any way, but I must tell you that in the past few weeks I have found comfort in it. On a whim I set up a meeting with Sister Cathy at the local parish and I must say that she gave me a new perspective. When the babies were born so early and had so many health problems I asked her why God would do this and she answered me honestly by saying she didn't know. What she did know was that these three babies, especially Julius, had captured the hearts of hundreds of people. These babies touched the hearts of everyone in Lima, as well as mobilized nuns and monks around the state and country to prayer. When Julius died I asked her why God would do such a thing as this and she said, 'Sue, how do you know that Julius' death isn't a good thing?' A good thing? What could she possibly be talking about? She said to me, 'Sue, can't you see, Julius gave up his life to give strength to his brother and his sister? In his death his brother and sister have been given his strength.' That right there has changed my who way of thinking. Q, Ryan, I can't imagine how hard it is to lose a son like this, but try to think about what Sister Cathy said. You haven't just lost a son, you've been given your other a greater chance to have two healthy, thriving children. Julius isn't gone; he will live on with his brother and sister and within all of our hearts."

As sue went to sit Mike rose from his seat and took his place behind the podium before he began to sing acapella.

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings

Bear you on the breath of dawn

Make you to shine like the sun

And hold you in the palm of His hand.

You need not fear the terror of the night

Nor the arrow that flies by day

Though thousands fall about you

Near you it shall not come.

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings

Bear you on the breath of dawn

Make you to shine like the sun

And hold you in the palm of His hand.

For to His angels He's given a command

To guard you in all of your ways

Upon their hands they will bear you up

Lest you dash your foot against a stone.

And He will raise you up on eagles' wings

Bear you on the breath of dawn

Make you to shine like the sun

And hold you in the palm of His hand

When Mike was finished and back in his seat, the minister stood back up and said his closing words. It took over an hour for everyone to offer their condolences and file out before it was just Ryan, Quinn, and their family left.

"How are you guys doing?" Judy asked the young couple.

"We're doing the best we can." Ryan whispered as Quinn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just remember that you still have two children who need you." Judy said sadly.

"We know. We just need them to come home." Quinn whispered from her place on Ryan's shoulder.

"They'll be home soon baby." Ryan said before kissing Quinn's temple.

"I know they will." She replied.

"And we're all going to be here to help." Santana said as she approached the couple.

"We know you will." Ryan said with a sad smile.

"We're going to get through this together… All of us." Quinn said.

While times were the hardest they had ever been, the young couple knew that better times were on the horizon. They had to be.

**AN. Title and funeral song: **_**On Eagle's Wings**_** is usually played at Catholic funerals.**


	18. I Hope You Dance

I Hope You Dance

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry about the last chapter, but when you base something on real life it doesn't always have a happy ending. There will be two more chapters after this one and they will be happy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

***5 Weeks Old***

"Quinnie… Why don't you go take a shower? I can feed Lucas with some of the breast milk in the fridge." Judy said as she walked in from work.

"He needs to feed off of me so that all of the milk in the fridge can go to Dianna at the hospital." Quinn sighed as Lucas latched on to her.

"Ya know, Q… I'll never be able to burn the image of your boobs out of my mind." Santana said from her spot next to Brittany.

"Well get used to it. I have two kids that need my boobs." Quinn quipped.

"I like your boobies, Quinn." Brittany said.

"Umm. Thanks, B." Quinn said.

"I love Sanny's more though." Brittany said as she pecked Santana on the cheek.

"Get a room." Quinn griped.

"Have you gotten to sleep at all today?" Judy asked as she sat next to Quinn on the couch.

"Not really. I tried to sleep when Lucas did, but his heart monitor kept going off." Quinn said.

Lucas had reached the five pound mark before Dianna and was allowed to come home, but both babies would have to wear a heart and breathing monitor for several weeks, maybe even a few months. The machine would alert Quinn and Ryan whenever Lucas's breathing or heart rate would slow, usually when he was asleep, causing one of them to have to wake him up. This meant that no one could get good sleep, because they had to always be on guard. Ryan had gotten a job giving piano lessons to kids and he had gotten quite popular because he was so good. He was basically working a 9-5 due to all of his appointments.

"Hello family." Ryan said as he came through the front door.

"Hello hubby." Quinn said with a smile before Ryan leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "How's Di doing?"

"She's doing really well. They think she may be able to come home next week!" Ryan said as he sat next to Quinn on the couch.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" Judy said as she got up from the other side of Quinn and began cleaning up the living room.

"Yeah. I fed her and gave her a bath today." Ryan said with a smile.

"She still look just like you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes she does. It's kinda scary actually. Just when I think she can't look any more like me she does. She's even started throwing diva tantrums." Ryan said with a laugh.

"Oh lord. I can't put up with two of you." Quinn joked.

"You love us!" Ryan pouted before he kissed Quinn chastely.

"Yes I do… Although your son is being greedy today." Quinn said.

"Is he now… Hey man… Let daddy have a turn!" Ryan joked.

"RYAN BERRY!" Quinn and Judy yelled as Santana and Brittany laughed.

"Hehe…" Ryan giggled to himself.

"You so aren't getting any anytime soon." Quinn said.

"B-b-but…" Ryan started.

"Oh look, your son wants you! Mommy is going to take a shower and a nap!" Quinn said as she handed Lucas to Ryan before she kissed him.

"I do believe you just got told." Judy said with a laugh.

"That seems to happen a lot living with you two." Ryan said as he looked as his son.

"And you'll have another girl here next week… You and Lucas have no chance." Judy joked.

"Oh I know." Ryan said with a laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just think… It could have been…" Brittany started but stopped.

"It could have been the boys who outnumbered the girls?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sorry, Ry." Brittany said.

"It's okay B. I promise. Just do me a favor… tell all the gleeks not to call Lucas and Dianna twins… Always call them the babies. Quinn is afraid that everyone will forget about Julius." Ryan finished with a whisper.

"We'll never forget him, Ryan. No one will." Santana whispered as she placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.  
>"Thanks, S. That really means a lot to us." Ryan said as he fought back tears as he looked down at his son.<p>

"Always, Ry. We're all here for you guys. And we'll never forget." Santana replied.

An hour later Ryan had gotten Lucas to fall asleep, under the watchful eye of Santana and Brittany, who were under the watchful eye of Judy, and he made his way upstairs to his wife. Quinn was passed out on their bed, buried under the covers, and clutching Ryan's pillow. Ryan slowly pulled the pillow from Quinn's grasp and slid into bed next to her. Quinn immediately shuffled as close as she could to Ryan, burying her head in his neck. Ryan wrapped his arms around Quinn and held her as she slept. Tonight he was going to stay up with Lucas and let her sleep; she hadn't slept since Lucas had come home earlier in the week. Quinn had insisted that Ryan sleep since he had a job every day, but he couldn't let her do this alone.

"Who is watching Lucas?" Quinn mumbled.

"Santana and Brittany… Who are being watched by your mom." Ryan replied with a laugh. "He's in good hands baby."

"I know he is. Just checking." Quinn said.

…

"Stop thinking so much." Quinn mumbled from her place on Ryan's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan chuckled.

"When you overthink things your body tenses up. Stop thinking so much." Quinn said looking up at Ryan.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said as he leaned down and kissed Quinn softly.

"I love you." Quinn said when she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you baby." Ryan replied.

"I promise I won't hold out on you forever. I'm just exhausted right now." Quinn whispered.

"I know baby. Whenever you're ready. I'll wait as long as I need to for you." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Okay. Good." Quinn said as she lay her head on Ryan's chest.

"Uh huh. Now sleep." Ryan said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes. Sleep." Quinn mumbled.

***6 Weeks Old***

"We're never having sex again." Quinn moaned as she and Ryan crashed into their bed.

"I'm okay with that." Ryan sighed.

Dianna had been home for three days and things in the Berry/Fabray home had changed dramatically. Neither Quinn nor Ryan had gotten any sleep since she got home. Between Dianna and Lucas someone was always crying or needing to be fed or changed or had their heart monitor going off.

"Did I just agree to never having sex again?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Quinn said.

"Okay." Ryan replied; he was that tired.

"Okay." Quinn said. "I can't move."

"Me either. We only have about 45 minutes before one of them wakes us up again." Ryan said.  
>"Sleep?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Sleep." Ryan said.

Neither of them moved to cuddle, they both fell asleep immediately. Like clockwork Ryan woke up 45 minutes later to the sound of Dianna's cries. He quickly scooped her up so that she wouldn't wake up Lucas and took her downstairs to calm down; he didn't want Quinn to wake up either. Ryan sat in the giant recliner and rocked Dianna back and forth as he sang his song to her. Just when Dianna fell asleep again Ryan heard Quinn coming down the stairs with a crying Lucas in her arms. Ryan looked at his wife in awe. In that moment he fell in love with her all over again. She looked breath-taking in Ryan's sweatpants and a simple tank top. Her love for his children shown on her face and it captivated him. Her voice touched his soul as she sang.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
>Never settle for the path of least resistance<br>Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
>Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',<br>Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
>When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,<br>Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<br>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.<p>

"I love you so much." Ryan whispered as he moved to stand next to Quinn while they each held one of their children.

"I love you Ryan." Quinn whispered before she kissed his lips softly.

"What's wrong with my main man?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing… He's such a mama's boy. He just wanted to be held." Quinn said with a soft smile.

"Well, he does look just like you. I swear as much as Dianna looks like me, Lucas looks like you. It's kinda scary." Ryan laughed.

"We'll never be able to deny them now." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Haha. Nope. We're all stuck together." Ryan said before kissing each of his children.

"Yes we are." Quinn said. "Are Mike and Tina still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes they are. And my dads." Ryan replied.

"Santana and Brittany are coming too." Quinn said.

"Well, Mrs. Berry, I think we should take advantage of this situation…" Ryan said.

"Yeah? And what should we do?" Quinn asked with her signature eyebrow raise.

"You leave that to me." Ryan said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Quinn said as she and Ryan sat on the couch.

After spending the rest of the night on the couch, Ryan and Quinn were exhausted. When everyone showed up the next day the couple was ready to just crash.

"Wow, Q, you two look like shit." Santana said as she and Brittany walked in with Mike and Tina. "OW!"  
>"That's what you get." Tina said after slapping Santana in the back of the head.<p>

"Watch it Cohen-Chang." Santana growled.

"Actually it's just Chang." Tina said with a smile.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah…Mike and I got married yesterday." Tina said showing off her wedding ring.

"Changer!" Santana yelled. "Get some!"

"Santana!" Brittany gasped. "Behave!"

"Mike, dude! That's awesome!" Ryan said as he hugged Mike.

"Congratulations." Quinn said as she hugged Tina.

"We decided to take a play out of the Faberry Playbook and we went with our parents and got married." Mike said. "Very romantic."

"That's so awesome you guys!" Brittany said as she bounced up and down.

"Thanks guys… I'm all for celebrating, but right now I wanna see my godson." Mike said.

"He's right here Mr. Chang." Judy said carrying Lucas into the living room.

"Hey buddy. You've gotten big since the last time I saw you." Mike said.

"He's gained five ounces in the past five days." Quinn said.

"Growing boy." Tina said with a smile.

"Where's our girl?" Santana asked.

"She's right here, S." LeRoy said as he and Hiram came down the stairs with Dianna.

"How's my favorite goddaughter?" Santana asked as Brittany took Dianna into her arms.

"S, she's your only goddaughter." Ryan said.

"Semantics." Santana replied as she kissed Dianna's head.

"Oh, before I forget." Tina said. "Kurt sent us with some new outfits and burp cloths. They're in the car. I'll bring them in and throw them in the wash."  
>"Thanks Tina." Quinn said with a smile.<p>

"Well, you two… What are you guys going to do while we're all here hogging your children?" Hiram asked.

"Well, Ryan has something planned I think." Quinn said looking at Ryan.

"I do. We are going to go upstairs and just have some alone time while you all are here." Ryan said.

"Do you guys have any other baby stuff that needs to be washed? I can do a load of baby stuff since you use a different detergent." Tina offered.

"We have a lot actually. That would be wonderful. Thank you so much." Quinn said hugging Tina.

"Anything for you guys." Tina said.

"Thank you so much you guys. If you need us, you know where we'll be." Ryan said before he picked Quinn up and carried her upstairs.

"Remember, we're all down here, so no sex!" Santana yelled.

"Sanny! Be nice or else you won't get any either!" Brittany said.  
>"I'm sorry Britt Britt." Santana said quickly.<p>

"Whipped." Judy said between fake coughs.

"You're going down Mama Q!" Santana with a smile.

"Sanny… Dianna made a poopie. Can you change her for me?" Brittany asked shyly.

"W-w-what?" Santana stammered.

"Please…." Brittany asked.

"Okay baby." Santana said taking Dianna and lying her down to change her.

"So whipped." Hiram and LeRoy said in unison.

"Bite me." Santana mumbled as she opened Dianna's diaper. "OH GOD!"

***Meanwhile…***

"Well, Mr. Berry… What are we going to be doing during our alone time?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"I'm going to be giving you a spa day." Ryan said as he moved from Quinn and pulled a massage table from his closet.

"Ry… When did you have time to buy this?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"I had Mike bring it when he came last week." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much Ry. This is amazing." Quinn said giving Ryan a solid kiss.  
>"I haven't done anything yet baby… Here… Why don't you get undressed while I get the table ready and then I'll give you a massage." Ryan said as he unfolded the table.<p>

"Okay baby." Quinn said with a smile.

After Ryan gave Quinn a full body massage he led her into the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. When they walked in the bathroom was lit only by candles placed around the small room. Ryan took off his clothes and stood in the bathtub before he reached his hand out to help Quinn step in. The pair slowly sank into the hot bubble bath with Quinn's back to Ryan's front and Ryan's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.

"Ry, all of this is so amazing." Quinn said as she turned to kiss Ryan solidly.

"You deserve all of this Quinn. Your body has gone through so many changes in the past eight months. We've been through so much in the past eight months." Ryan said.

"Yes we have." Quinn said as she played with the necklace around her neck.

Quinn's gold cross had been replaced with a sterling silver chain that had three circles on it; each circle with the full name of one of her children. Quinn played with it whenever she began to think about Julius.

"I was thinking." Ryan said. "Remember that couple who had a baby in the ICU the day we got Dianna out?"

"Yeah… The ones that didn't know how they would be able to afford the medical bills…" Quinn replied.

"What if we gave Julius' clothes and crib to them? It could be a way for us to keep Julius' memory and help them out at the same time." Ryan said.

"That actually sounds really good, Ryan. I think that would be really good for both of us." Quinn said with a smile.

"Me too baby." Ryan said before he kissed Quinn's bare shoulder.

"How long have we been upstairs?" Quinn asked.

"About an hour and a half. Why?" Ryan asked.

"I miss the babies." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Well then, let's go back downstairs." Ryan said as he stood and got out two jumbo towels.

"Are you always going to be this simple to persuade?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"Of course I am. I told you in my vows. You and the babies are my forever." Ryan finished with a light peck on Quinn's lips.

"Good to know." Quinn said after the kiss.

After the couple got dressed they made their way back downstairs to find Judy, Hiram, and LeRoy cooking food in the kitchen while Mike and Tina were playing with Lucas and Brittany was taking pictures of a sleeping Santana with a sleeping Dianna on her chest.

"You know, Ry… Things are going to be okay." Quinn said as she took Ryan's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Yes they are. With a family like this, how could they not be?" Ryan said with a smile.

**AN: Title and Quinn's song: **_**I Hope you Dance**_** by Lee Ann Womack**


	19. Never Gone

Never Gone

**AN: I won't lie, I'm sad that this story is coming to an end; it's been my little baby the past several weeks. One more chapter after this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

***1 Year Old***

"Oh. My. God. They. Are. Adorable!" Santana said as she walked into the Berry/Fabray home for the babies first birthday.

"Thing One and Thing Two!" Brittany gasped. "I love Thing One and Thing Two!"

"I know you do Britt. You and Tina picked the theme." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Bwitt Bwitt! Anny!" Dianna yelled from her dad's arms

"I know. Hey there beautiful. How are you?" Brittany said as she shoved a wrapped present into Santana's hands and took Dianna from Ryan and disappeared.

"I'm never seeing her again am I?" Ryan asked Santana.

"Not until presents' time." Santana said with a laugh before she pulled Ryan into a hug.

Santana and Brittany had both done a May semester at college and were just getting to see the babies for the first time in months. Santana and Brittany both went to the University of Louisville, Santana in the law program and Brittany in their dance academy.

"Mike and Tina already here?" Santana asked.

"Not yet. You think I'd still have possession of my son if they were?" Ryan laughed.

"True. How are you buddy?" Santana asked Lucas.

"Goo." Lucas whispered.

"Still shy as ever I see." Santana said rubbing the boy's head.

"Not shy necessarily; he likes to observe before he talks. Just like his mama." Ryan said kissing his son's cheek.

"Ike Ike! Ina!" Lucas yelled as he jumped out of Ryan's arms.

"Lucas! Hey buddy!" Mike yelled as he dropped everything in his hands and ran through the front yard to catch Lucas in a big hug.

"Aaand there goes my son." Ryan chuckled to himself. "How you doing Mr. and Mrs. Chang?"

"We're good. Long time no see." Tina joked.

Mike had decided to wait a year to go to college so that he and Tina could go together. Ryan worked at McKinley with Coach Bieste during football season and with Mr. Shue to come up with Glee Club's choreography. Their marriage had been a surprise, but it was the right move for the couple. They had definitely made the right choice.

"Where's Quinn?" Mike asked as he reached Ryan and Santana.

"She's in the kitchen with mom and our dads. The rest of the gleeks are in the backyard if you wanna head out and catch up with everyone." Ryan replied as he helped Tina bring in presents.

Ryan went into the kitchen to find his parents putting the final touches on lunch while Quinn was sitting at the bar watching.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Quinn asked.

"No, sweetie. Go out back with your friends. We're almost ready." Judy said.

"Hey there beautiful. Come here often?" Ryan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist from behind.

"Well hey there handsome. I do; just don't tell my husband." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Your secret is safe with me." Ryan said before he kissed Quinn's lips.

"Hey." Quinn whispered after their kiss.

"Hey there. Guess what…" Ryan said.

"What?" Quinn replied.

"We both got straight A's last semester." Ryan said with a smile.

"Go baby! I'm so proud!" Quinn said giving Ryan another kiss.

Due to the babies being so early, Ryan and Quinn decided it would be best for their family if they stayed in Lima and went to OSU. Their parents had been extremely supportive of the young couple throughout the semester. One adult always made sure to be available to watch Lucas and Dianna while Quinn and Ryan were in class. Quinn and Ryan were able to have the same schedule since they were only freshmen and not into their majors yet. Ryan also got to keep his piano lesson job after school in the afternoon; giving the young couple enough money to not be 100% dependent on their parents.

"You've worked very hard last semester. I knew you'd get straight A's." Quinn said.

"So did you, baby. I'm proud of you too!" Ryan said.

"Congrats you guys!" Hiram said as he picked up a giant platter of hamburgers, and veggie burgers of course.

"Thanks dad." Quinn said.

"I think it's time for you guys to celebrate." LeRoy said as he pushed the couple out the back door.

"Okay. Okay. We got it." Ryan laughed as he and Quinn went into the backyard.

"Where are my children?" Quinn asked when she and Ryan joined their friends.

"Are you referring to the one year olds or your giant children?" Mercedes joked.

"Why am I afraid?" Ryan asked.

"Because your children have disappeared into the playhouse with Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Mike." Artie said.

"Oh god." Quinn moaned as she sat next to Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm just glad they don't have on their nice clothes." Kurt muttered.

"Sweetie, even if they were clothes can be washed." Blaine said before he pecked Kurt's cheek.

"You two disgust me sometimes." Sam joked.

"You're just jealous." Sugar piped in from her spot in Artie's lap; ever since Rory had gone home for the summer, Sugar and Artie had been inseparable.

"Daddy!" Dianna screamed as she toppled across the yard with a masked Puck chasing after her.

"Baby girl!" Ryan yelled as he engulfed Dianna into his arms. "What's up buttercup?"

"Monstewr" Dianna said pointing at Puck.

"Oh. Sweetie, that's just silly uncle Puck." Ryan said.

"See. It's just me sweet girl." Puck said taking off the mask.

"Bad." Dianna said before slapping Puck's cheek.

"Yes. Bad uncle Puck." Quinn said as she took Dianna from Ryan.

"I'm sorry." Puck said lowering his head.

"It's okay man. She just doesn't remember you 100% yet." Ryan said as he put a hand on Pucks shoulder.

"Where's Bubba?" Quinn asked Dianna.

"Hows." Dianna said pointing to the play house.

"Should I be scared?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think so. Mike is back there with him. Santana and Brittany wouldn't do anything with Mike there." Quinn replied.

"With me where?" Mike asked as he came out from the house.

"Wait… I thought you were with Lucas." Ryan said.

"No. I had to pee, so I left him with Brittany and Santana." Mike shrugged.

"Oh god." Quinn said. "Ryan, go get our son please."

"Why don't you go? I've already seen them in the act once!" Ryan groaned.

"I've seen them more than once. And I have Dianna." Quinn said bouncing her daughter on her hip.

Ryan trudged to the other side of the yard to where the plastic playhouse was set up and knocked on the door hesitantly. He did **not** want to catch Brittany and Santana in any state of undress after what happened last summer.

***Flashback***

"_What the hell is that noise?" Ryan asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
>"Our children are downstairs with their grandparents, so probably S and B." Quinn groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.<em>

"_I'll kill em." Ryan said as he threw the covers off of himself and made his way to the guest bedroom across the hall._

_****__When Ryan opened the door to the guest bedroom he woke up rather quickly. In front of him were a naked Santana and Brittany going at it like they were the only ones in the world._

"_So good B! I'm gonna cum!" Santana moaned._

"_Cum for me Sanny. Give me all that honey!" Brittany growled as she thrust three fingers in and out of Santana._

"_MY EYES!" Ryan screamed before he slammed the door shut._

"_They were having sex weren't they?" Quinn groaned as Ryan climbed back into bed next to her._

"_I can never look at them the same ever again." Ryan said devoid of all emotion._

"_Join the club." Quinn muttered._

***End Flashback***

Brittany opened the door to reveal a sleeping Santana with a sleeping Lucas on top of her chest.

"Shhh. They wore each other out." Brittany whispered.

"Quinn… Come here." Ryan whisper-shouted across the yard.

"Bahahahahaha! This is awesome!" Quinn said as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. "This is so going on Facebook."

"Sanny… It's time to wake up baby." Brittany cooed.

"No. Sleepy time." Santana mumbled.

"I'll give you lady kisses." Brittany said.

"One now." Santana replied.

"Okay baby." Brittany said as she backed out of the playhouse and Quinn went in.

"Here it comes." Brittany said as Quinn leaned down and kissed Santana lightly on the lips.

"Mmm. Britt Britt." Santana moaned. "Oh god!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"You suck!" Santana yelled, effectively waking up Lucas.

"Mama?" Lucas asked as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey buddy. You ready to eat and open presents?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh." Lucas said rubbed his eyes as Quinn picked him up and got out of the play house.

"Coming Sanny?" Ryan asked as he picked up Dianna.

"Bite me Berry." Santana said as she crawled out of the play house and linked pinkies with Brittany.

After eating in peace for about thirty minutes, Dianna and Lucas began to run around shouting "Pwesens!" Causing everyone else to wolf down the last few bites of food so that the kids could see their gifts.

"Okay you two. Come sit in mommy and daddy's lap and aunty Britt Britt will give you your presents." Quinn cooed to her babies.

"Kay!" Dianna screamed as she climbed into Quinn's lap.

"Come on bud." Ryan said as he pulled Lucas up into his lap.

"Okay! This gift is from Artie and Sugar." Brittany said as she placed two small boxes and one large box in front of the family.

"Okay you two… Let's open it!" Ryan said; and with that the kids tore into the large box while Quinn and Ryan opened the two smaller boxes.

"Awww. Lucas' first pair of suspenders! I love this little outfit!" Quinn gushed as she held up the nerdy little outfit inside the box.

"Ooooh! Princess! Look at this!" Ryan said as he held up a pink dress with a sparkling tiara.

"Those aren't real diamonds. Real diamonds are for her second birthday." Sugar stated.

"T-thanks Sugar. Thanks Artie." Ryan said.

"How's the big box coming you two?" Quinn asked her kids.

"Ahhhh!" Was all she got in return from Lucas and Dianna.

"Here you go you two." Brittany said as she opened up the blank box and pulled out a giant green turtle.

"Oh! You guys! It's a sandbox!" Quinn said excitedly.

"You guys will love this!" Ryan said with a laugh as he took off the lid.

"Ooooh!" Dianna said as she climbed in and held her hand out to Lucas.

"Bubba!" Dianna said as Lucas stared at her, contemplating just what the green thing was before he jumped in with her with a big smile on his face.

"Well, it seems those two will be entertained for a while… What's next?" Ryan asked.

"This one is from Mercedes and Blaine." Brittany said handing Ryan an envelope.

"Wow… Guys this is great! Thank you!" Quinn said as she took out a $100 gift card to the Baby Gap.

"We figured that they would get a lot of toys, so we thought we'd give you something for clothes." Mercedes said with a smile.  
>"Kurt got them a specific outfit, so we thought we'd let you guys pick." Blaine said with a smile.<p>

"Thanks you guys." Ryan said with a smile.

"Well, since Blaine ruined the surprise, here is mine." Kurt said handing the couple two boxes.

"We all knew you were going to get them clothes, Kurt. You always do." Quinn said with a smile.

"Kurt… Are these Gucci rain boots?" Ryan asked.

"They certainly are. Your children should be fashionable in any weather." Kurt said matter of factly.

"Thank you Kurt. This is wonderful." Quinn said with a smile.

"The next one is from Puck." Brittany said motioning to Puck.

"Dude! Really?" Ryan said as puck pulled out a blue, plastic swimming pool.

"I'll even clean it for free." Puck said with a smirk.

"You dork." Quinn said as she slapped Puck in the chest.

"You guys love me." Puck said.

"Little bit." Ryan said.

"Little bit." Puck repeated.

"Thank you Puck. This is wonderful." Quinn said giving him a hug.

"The next ones are from me and Santana." Brittany said as she and Santana made their way to the side of the house.

"Oh my god!" Ryan laughed.

"Lucas… Dianna… Look at aunty Britt Britt and aunty Sanny!" Quinn said pointing at the pair.

"Whooooaaa!" Dianna gasped and Lucas stared as Santana and Brittany brought over two Crazy Coups, one red and one purple.

"What do you think big guy?" Quinn asked as Lucas went up to touch the red Crazy Coup.

"Cooo!" Lucas said with a big smile before he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dianna? You like it?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh!" The little girl nodded as she ran her hands all over the purple Crazy Coup.

"The last one is from Tina and I." Mike said as he went back inside to grab the gift.

"Ike Ike!" Dianna yelled as Mike returned with a red Radio Flyer wagon filled with lots of toys.

"You guys like it?" Mike said as he began taking all of the toys out of the wagon.

"Man, did you get them every noise making toy ever created?" Ryan asked.

"You know I did." Mike said with a chuckle.

"They're all going to your house when you babysit!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Thank you guys. All of these gifts are amazing." Ryan said as he sat down to play with his children.

"There's one more from all of us actually." Santana said as she held out what looked like a magazine.

"What is this?" Quinn asked.

"Open it and see." Santana said with a smile.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Ryan said looking at the picture and then up at everyone and then back down again.

"It'll be delivered tomorrow." Brittany said happily.

"It's supposed to be a solid, safe swing set that can be modified easily when Lucas and Dianna get older." Artie said.

"This is too much you guys." Ryan said.

"No it's not. These kids deserve the best and that's what they're getting." Puck said.

"Thank you. All of you." Quinn said with a smile.

"Always for you guys." Mercedes said.

An hour later all of the gleeks had left except for Brittany, Santana, Mike, and Tina. The three couples sat in the living room with Ryan and Quinn's parents while Lucas and Dianna took a nap.

"I can't believe it's already been a year." Ryan said as he held Quinn in his arms.

"I honestly thought we'd never make it after how it all started." Judy said.

"It's been a hard year, but we've all made it through together." Quinn said as she smiled at Ryan.

"Yes we have." Mike said as he looked at his friends.

"We have something for you guys. It's from the four of us. It's actually for all of you." Tina said motioning to Judy, Hiram, and LeRoy.

"What is this?" Quinn said as Brittany handed her a photo album.

"Open it." Brittany said.

The three adults all moved to stand behind Ryan and Quinn's seated position on the couch as Quinn opened the album and immediately tears came to their eyes. The first page was a photo of Julius right after he was born. Turning the page Quinn saw another picture of Julius with a long paragraph written in Mike's handwriting underneath it. Mike had written about the first time he saw Julius and all of the things he felt when he got to touch him for the first time. The next page was another photo of Julius with Santana's pinkie finger grasped in his hands. Santana had written about how much she loved her godson under this photo. The entire album was filled with pictures of Julius and memories that each of the godparents had of him. When they reached the end of the album everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"You guys… This is so amazing. Thank you so much." Quinn whispered as she hugged each of her friends.

"Always, Q. We're never gonna forget Julius. He's still here with us." Santana said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes he is." Ryan said as he hugged the Latina.

"Mama?" They all heard Dianna's voice over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her." Judy said.

"Mama?" Lucas said through the monitor.

"I'll go get that one." Hiram said with a smile.

"How did they know I needed some baby lovin'?" Quinn asked.

"Their brother told 'em." Brittany said with a smile.

"Haha. He sure did." Ryan said giving Quinn a soft smile.

"Mama!" Dianna said as she reached for Quinn.  
>"Hey beautiful." Quinn said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Did you have a good nap?"<p>

"Uh huh." Dianna replied.

"Daddy? No sad." Dianna said as she reached for Ryan's face.

"No sad baby girl. Daddy happy." Ryan said as he kissed Dianna's head.

"Mama!" Lucas said as Hiram brought him down the stairs.

"Hey my man." Quinn said as she took Lucas in her other arm and sat on the couch with Ryan.

"Daddy… Kiss." Lucas said looking at Ryan.

"No!" Lucas said as Ryan leaned in to kiss his son. "Mama!"

"Yes sir." Ryan said as he leaned over and kissed Quinn softly.

"I told you he was going to put you and his sister first." Ryan said after the kiss.

"You were right." Quinn said with a smile.

"Play mama?" Lucas asked with innocent eyes.

"You betcha." Quinn said as she got on the floor with her kids.

_I am the luckiest man alive_. Ryan thought to himself before he joined the rest of his family on the floor for play time.

**AN: Title: **_**Never Gone**_** by the Backstreet Boys**


	20. Faithfully

Faithfully

**AN. Here's the FINAL chapter. I may come back to this story later on and add a chapter or two, but for now I'm going to move on to another story. I hope you all enjoyed reading. Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of how it ends. I love you all. Thank you for your comments and PMs. They have been wonderful!**

***6 Years Old***

"Daddy, Bubba called me butt face!" Dianna screamed from the backseat.

"Did not!" Lucas screamed.

"Yes you did! You're just jeawous because I can sing and you can't!" Dianna screamed at Lucas.

"At least I have a girlfwiend!" Lucas screamed back.

"They are definitely ours." Ryan whispered to Quinn from his spot behind the wheel.

"It's kind of sad actually." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Hey you two! Be nice!" Ryan yelled into the rearview mirror.

"But daddy!" Dianna and Lucas yelled.

"No buts!" Quinn said as she turned to look at her children.  
>"No coconuts!" Dianna laughed.<p>

"You two are lucky we love you so much!" Ryan said with a smile as he pulled up to his family's elementary school.

"So, you'll be front and center tonight?" Ryan asked Quinn as he put the car in park.

"You know we will be. Mom and dads will be with us. They're going to pick us up since you'll be at the theater already." Quinn said before she leaned in to kiss Ryan chastely. "I can't wait for you to shave off that animal on your face."

"It'll be gone in a few hours. This is my last performance as Jean Valjean." Ryan said with a smile as he got out of the car.

"Thank you, sir." Quinn said as Ryan opened her door. "Di, Lu, give daddy a kiss. You won't see him until his show tonight."

"Bye daddy. Bweak a leg tonight!" Dianna said as she gave Ryan a big hug.

"Thanks baby girl." Ryan said as he hugged his daughter.

"Bye daddy. Have fun tonight." Lucas said as he hugged Ryan.

"Thanks buddy. Learn lots today okay?" Ryan said as he released his son.

"Yes sir." Lucas said with a smile.

"Change children's lives today my love." Ryan said before giving Quinn a kiss.  
>"Thank you baby. See you tonight." Quinn said as she took each of her children by the hand and walked into the elementary school.<p>

While at OSU Quinn had discovered her love for teaching children with special needs and decided to get her degree in special education. Ryan got his undergraduate degree in business from OSU because "a business degree is a diverse degree" Hiram had always said. The young family moved to New York after Ryan and Quinn finished at OSU. Quinn had received a teaching position at a good private school in upstate New York and Ryan had landed his first major off-Broadway role after just one audition. After his stint in the show Ryan auditioned for _Les Miserables_ and he landed the role of Jean ValJean; he was that good. Quinn had always known that Ryan would make it big and this just proved it. After his run in Les Mis ended tonight he would take a month off before taking the role of "Adult Simba" in _The Lion King_ after insistence from his children. Jean Valjean had been Ryan's dream role and he was going to fulfill his children's dream role next.

Lucas and Dianna had made the transition relatively well. Dianna was into all things music, like her father, and had many friends from her dance classes and singing competitions while Lucas was quite popular at school and even more popular with the ladies in dance class. The young family had found a nice routine to their new life. Ryan would drive his family to school every morning and workout and rehearse while they were in school. On days that Ryan didn't have a show he would pick up his family and spend the rest of the day with them. On days that he did have a show Ryan would commute downtown for his show and back and come home and sing to his children in their sleep. Ryan made sure that he made plenty of time for his family, especially his wife. He knew that they made the move for him and he wanted to make sure that his wife knew she was loved and appreciated. He would show up at the elementary school randomly and bring Quinn lunch or flowers and just sit and talk to his wife during her lunch break. Quinn had found her niche in New York as well. She had made lots of friends among the other teachers at the school as well as the other moms in their neighborhood.

Brittany and Santana lived just down the street as well. Santana was about to take the bar exam in New York while Brittany worked as a choreographer for different Broadway productions and pop singers. The couple had gotten married a year ago after they had finished school and moved to New York to be closer to their godchildren and best friends. Mike and Tina had just finished moving into the neighborhood as well. Brittany hired Mike to work with her in her dance studio and Tina was hired to run the business side of things. Ryan had helped Brittany get the studio opened and running, playing the role of silent partner in the business. He had gotten Brittany her first clients. The whole gang was about to be together again. Ryan and Quinn were close to convincing their parents to move to New York as well. They had joked about building their own compound so that they could all just live together like one giant family. It seemed like things were going to be just like old times.

***That Night***

"Look at Mr. Rico Suave." Santana said to Brittany as they entered the Berry home.

"He does look very handsome." Brittany said as she knelt down and straightened Lucas' bowtie.

"What do you say Lu?" Quinn said as she came down the stairs with Dianna.

"Tank you aunty Britt Britt and aunty Tana." Lucas said softly with a little blush.

"And who is this beauty?" Mike said as he picked Dianna up.

"Uncle Mike Mike!" Dianna smiled.

"Can I be your escort tonight beautiful lady?" Mike asked the young girl.

"Uh huh." Dianna said nodding her head. "Aunty Tina too?"

"Of course." Tina said with a smile.

"Aunty Britt Britt… Aunty Tana… Can I be your date tonight?" Lucas asked as he pulled on the girls' dresses.

"We would be honored." Santana said with a big smile.

"Hey!" Quinn said. "What about me?"

"May I?" LeRoy said as he offered Quinn his arm.

"Yes you may." Quinn said as she linked arms with her daddy.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me, Judes." Hiram said offering his arm to Judy.

"I'd be delighted sir." Judy said taking Hiram's arm.

The family made their way out the front door of the Berry home towards a waiting limo that Ryan had sent. Inside the limo were to go boxes of different finger foods that everyone could eat on as they made their way into the city. Ryan knew that his kids wouldn't be able to sit through dinner and a show, so he combined dinner with the lengthy ride to the show. The group of adults, young and old, reminisced on old memories that they had shared over the years as they ate foods like chicken fingers, corn dogs, and hamburgers; they all felt like kids again. The group arrived at the theater with fifteen minutes to spare. Quinn, Judy, and Brittany went with the kids to the bathroom while Mike, Tina, and Santana went to find their seats and the parents went to the snack bar to get candy for the kids.

All of the adults had a seat in the third row saved for them while Lucas took his spot in Hiram's lap while Dianna sat in Santana's lap. When the lights dimmed the kids stilled and stared with wide eyes as the curtain rose and the show began. Seeing their daddy on stage the kids immediately smiled and waved. Ryan saw his family sitting in the center of the third row and as he came center stage for his first solo of the night he did his secret hand motion, letting his kids know that he saw them. Dianna and Lucas both leaned towards their mom, who was sandwiched between them, and told her that their daddy had waved back.

At intermission an usher came and asked Quinn and her children to follow him. The trio was led backstage to Ryan's dressing room.

"Daddy!" Dianna and Lucas yelled.

"Hey you guys!" Ryan said as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around his children. "Are you guys enjoying the show?"

"Uh huh! We saw you wave at us!" Dianna said excitedly.

"I'm glad!" Ryan smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said as Quinn approached him.

"Hey there handsome. You're doing an awesome job." Quinn said before she gave Ryan a peck on the lips.

"Thank you baby. I just wanted to see you guys for a minute while I could." Ryan said as he picked up his children and stood in front of his wife.

"We're glad you did." Quinn said with a smile.

"Daddy? After the show can we go get ice cream?" Lucas asked.

"If you two are still awake." Ryan said with a smile.

"Okay! We will be." Dianna replied.

"Haha. Okay baby girl." Ryan said. "It's time for you guys to head back out. I'll see you after the show." Ryan said as he gave each of his kids a kiss.

"Bye baby. See you after." Quinn said as she gave Ryan a light kiss.

"See you after my loves." Ryan said as he moved to his spot for the start of the second act.

After the second act Ryan's entire family was led backstage to his dressing room. Ryan had already shaved his beard off by the time they got back there. As soon as the door opened, Ryan pulled Quinn into a deep kiss and dipped her over before pulling her back up and letting her go. Everyone entered and offered Ryan their congratulations on an awesome final show. Ryan chuckled to himself when he saw Lucas and Dianna each passed out on one of their grandpas' shoulders.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Ryan asked after everyone made their way back into the limo to head home.  
>"Well, since these two are passed out, Mike and I can take them back to our house." Tina offered.<p>

"Yeah. We haven't gotten a bed put together yet, but they can sleep on the mattress on the floor." Mike said.  
>"And since we have an actual guest bed set up, the adults can come stay with Britts and me." Santana said.<p>

"Where are you going to sleep, mom?" Quinn asked.

"Santana and Brittany have a large convertible sofa that I can sleep on… We want you two to have a night alone to celebrate." Judy said.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you guys so much." Ryan said as he wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

"You guys deserve a night to yourselves." Brittany said with a smile.

After dropping everyone else off at their designated houses the limo pulled up in front of the Berry house. Ryan opened the door and helped Quinn out of the limo. The couple walked hand in hand up the front yard to the front door. After Ryan opened the door and let Quinn in, he closed the door and locked it behind them. The couple silently made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

When they reached their bedroom Ryan wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and gave her a meaningful kiss.

"I love you so much Quinn." Ryan whispered as he went to kiss Quinn's jaw.

"I love you Ryan." Quinn moaned as she pulled Ryan's dress shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton it.

"You looked so gorgeous tonight." Ryan whispered as he unzipped Quinn's dress.

"Thank you baby." Quinn moaned as she pushed Ryan's shirt off of his shoulders.

"So sexy." Ryan said as Quinn's black dress pooled at her feet; leaving her in a matching black bra and thong.

"So are you." Quinn said as she unbuckled Ryan's belt and pulled down his pants.

Ryan unhooked Quinn's bra as he lay her down on their bed; resting his hips in between her parted legs. Quinn ran her fingers through Ryan's shaggy hair as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, stopping to leave his mark on the protruding bone. Quinn's hips rose to meet Ryan's, causing a delicious friction to hit both of their cores. Ryan kissed his way down to Quinn's right breast, circling it with his tongue, as his right hand rose to play with her left. Ryan took the rosy, pebbled bud into his mouth while he pinched its counterpart, causing a surge of arousal to shoot to Quinn's core.

"Ry… Baby… Come back up here." Quinn gasped out.

Ryan kissed his way back to Quinn's lips as his right hand continued to move down to her thong. Quinn lifter her hips for Ryan to pull off her thong while she reached her right hand down to tug at Ryan's boxer-briefs. Ryan pulled his boxer-briefs before he met Quinn in the center of their bed.

"You are so perfect." Ryan whispered as he looked into Quinn's eyes.

"No I'm not." Quinn said looking away.

"Yes you are." Ryan said nudging Quinn to look at him again. "You're the mother of my children. My rock. My foundation. You are my perfect."

"You're my perfect." Quinn said before she reached up and crashed Ryan's lips to her own.

As Ryan deepened his kiss with Quinn, he lined himself up and entered Quinn. Quinn moaned into the kiss as her hips canted in time with Ryan's thrusts. Ryan put all of his weight on his bent left arm while his right hand slowly slid down between he and Quinn, taking her bud in between his fingers. Quinn wrapped her hands around Ryan's shoulders and pulled him deeper with every thrust. Both Ryan and Quinn could feel the familiar coiling building up inside of them, causing them both to rock faster and harder.

"Cum with me baby." Ryan moaned against Quinn's lips.

"Baby… Yes." Quinn grunted out.

"Quinn!" Ryan screamed as he released inside of Quinn.

"Ryan!" Quinn screamed as her walls tightened around Ryan.

The couple lay entangled together in a panting heap; Ryan kissing Quinn all over her face as she came down from her high.

"I love you Quinn. So much." Ryan whispered.

"I love you Ryan." Quinn whispered back.

"I'm forever yours." Ryan said with a smile.

"Faithfully." Quinn said before she pulled Ryan down into another kiss.

**AN. Title: **_**Faithfully**_** by Journey. Like I could leave out the cornerstone song of Glee.**


	21. Let's Talk about Sex

Let's Talk about Sex

**AN. I'm baaaaaack! Just a short chapter to start off; gotta get the juices flowin' again! Comments and critiques are wanted and appreciated as usual! ENJOY!**

***13 Years Old***

"Did that really just happen?" Ryan panted into Quinn's neck.

"I'm afraid it did… Come one, let's get dressed." Quinn groaned as she rolled out from under her husband.

"B-b-but…" Ryan shuddered out.

"No buts, Ry. The kids caught us… Now we have to go explain what we were doing." Quinn said as she threw on Ryan's favorite sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Can't we just say we're baking a cake like we normally do?" Ryan said as he pulled out a pair of shorts from the dresser.

"Honey, they're ten… They know we weren't baking a cake." Quinn said with a laugh.

"This is going to be fun." Ryan said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Ryan and Quinn made their way downstairs to the living room where they found Lucas and Dianna sitting on opposite ends of the couch. The couple had been lucky, they had a great relationship with their teenagers and were blessed to be so close to them. They knew that this day would come, the day the kids would catch them having sex, but they weren't looking forward to it. Sex was never a topic of conversation in the Fabray household; however, LeRoy and Hiram made sure that Ryan knew everything about sex and how to protect his partner.

"Soooo… How's the cake business going?" Lucas asked with a smirk. He had become the family smartass over the years.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Dianna asked.

"You two have been around your Aunt Santana way too much." Ryan mumbled as he sat next to Quinn on the loveseat across from their children.

"Listen guys… I'm sure you have a lot of questions and your father and I are more than happy to answer them. Please don't be embarrassed." Quinn said softly.

"Mom, we know what sex is." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"You're thirteen years old. You don't know what sex is!" Ryan gasped.

"Dad, there's a pregnant girl a year ahead of me at school." Dianna said.

"And you should hear what guys say in the showers after PE." Lucas continued.

"So you guys know what sex is?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. We learned about it at school and any questions we had, we went to Aunty Tana and Britt Britt and Uncle Mike." Dianna said.

"WHAT!" Quinn and Ryan yelled.

"No offense mom, but you're really awkward when it comes to anything sexual." Lucas said.

"I am not!" Quinn defended.

"Yes you are dear." Ryan said softly. "It's okay." He said patting Quinn's knee.

"You guys did good when you told us all about puberty, you were just a little behind when it came to the sex talk." Lucas said.

"So…" Ryan started.

"We know where babies come from. We know about oral sex and anal sex." Dianna said.

"We know about hand jobs and fingering." Lucas finished. "Mom… Why are you crying?"

"My babies shouldn't know about sex! You're too young!" Quinn said as she went to get a Kleenex to wipe her tears.

"We're thirteen years old mom. We aren't babies." Dianna said.

"You're MY babies!" Quinn sobbed.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Ryan whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No it's not! They're our babies, Ry!" Quinn sobbed into his shoulder.

"They'll always be our babies, Quinn. No matter how old they get, they'll be our babies." Ryan cooed.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're both virgins." Lucas said.

"Oh thank god!" Quinn gasped.

"I know that we can't tell you guys to wait until you're married to have sex, but your mom and I would really like for you guys to wait as long as possible." Ryan said looking at his children.

"We know dad." Dianna said.

"We're not stupid." Lucas said.

"We know you're not. We just want you guys to have the world and getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant this young will make your goals a lot harder to reach." Quinn said.

"When was your first time, dad?" Dianna asked.

"It was when I got your mother pregnant." Ryan said shyly.

"High five!" Lucas said.

"No…" Quinn and Ryan said.

"No more talking to Uncle Puck." Quinn said.

"Dude!" Lucas said.

"No!" Ryan said.

"Can I ask you something mom?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Anything honey." Quinn replied.

"Do you ever wish things were different?" Lucas asked quietly. "Like you didn't get pregnant in high school?"

"Honey no!" Quinn said as she got off the couch and wrapped her son in a hug. "You two are the greatest things that have ever happened to me and your father."

"I can tell you with 100% certainty that your mom and I would not be where we are today if it weren't for you two coming into the world so early." Ryan said as he sat between his wife and daughter. "You two made us so much stronger as not only a couple, but as individuals."

"If I could go back and do it again, I wouldn't change a thing." Quinn said with a smile.

The young family sat in silence on the couch, enjoying the closeness that had been created not only physically, but emotionally as well. Ryan and Quinn knew that they were extremely lucky to have such wonderful kids and they counted their blessings every day. They knew that their kids were going to grow up to be good people, and that's all they really wanted.

"You know… If Julius were here he would never let you hear the end of this." Dianna said, effectively breaking the silence.  
>"Haha! Very true!" Ryan said with a smile.<p>

"He would also make a no sex rule for you two." Dianna said with a chuckle.

"Hey! We're married!" Quinn scoffed playfully.

"Yes you are, but if we are home, no sex!" Dianna said playfully.

"You were both gone!" Ryan said.

"Excuses, excuses!" Dianna and Lucas said simultaneously, making their parents laugh.

"Well, now that this awkward-fest is over… What would you guys like for dinner tonight?" Quinn asked.

"It's Saturday!" Everyone replied.

"Chinese it is!" Quinn said as she pushed herself off the couch to place her family's usual Saturday night take out.

**Title: **_**Let's Talk about Sex**_** by Salt-n-Pepa**


	22. We are Family

We Are Family

**AN. The stuff about Dianna in this chapter comes from my own life, so you're getting to know me a little more here. Comments and critiques… Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

"So, I heard you two got caught fucking." Santana said to Quinn.

It was Sunday afternoon and the entire gang had gotten together for lunch. Quinn, Tina, and Brittany were sitting around a glass table on the back porch of the Berry house while Ryan and Mike were grilling. Lucas and Dianna were off playing with Brittany and Santana's five year old son Gabriel while Tina was bouncing her two year old daughter, Lexie on her knee.

"Language!" Brittany admonished. "There are little ears here!"

"Yeah! Just because your kid started cussing at the age of four doesn't mean ours has to!" Mike said from his spot next to the grill.

"Whatever." Santana deadpanned; she knew her friends were right.

"Abe! Abe!" Lexie screamed from her spot on Tina's lap.

"Whad's wong Wexie?" Gabriel panted as he ran over to the little girl.

"Pay!" Lexie said as she climbed out of her mother's lap.

"Okay!" Gabriel shouted as he took Lexie's hand and walked back into the yard with Lucas and Dianna.

"They are totally getting married one day." Ryan said as he nudged Mike.

"Lord help us!" Tina gasped.

"Hellz nah!" Santana shouted.

"Awwww! Their babies would be so good at dancing!" Brittany said bouncing in her seat.

"No!" Santana said to her wife. "No son of ours is marrying a Chang!"

"And what's wrong with marrying a Chang?" Tina challenged.

"You're Chang squared… That's just too weird." Santana said like it was obvious.

"Like having your spawn in the family is any better!" Mike jabbed.

"OOOOOH!" Ryan and Quinn said with a laugh.

"Mike! Take that back!" Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

"Brit… Don't cry. I'm sorry." Mike said sincerely.

"It's okay." Brittany said with a beaming smile.

"You just got owned!" Santana said as she pecked her wife's lips.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mike said with a shrug. "So, Ryan, I hear you're getting a movie gig."

"It's just some voice-over work for a Disney movie, but yeah. I'm looking forward to having this summer off from the stage." Ryan said with a smile.

"What's the movie about?" Tina asked.

"Well… You guys can't tell, but I'm going to be doing a voice in the prequel to Monsters, Inc." Ryan said with a smile.

"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped.

"I freakin' love that movie!" Santana said without thinking.

"I knew it!" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Congrats, Ryan! That's awesome!" Tina said.  
>"Thanks, Tina." Ryan said softly. "I'm really looking forward to it."<p>

"I heard you got a promotion, Mike. Is that true?" Quinn asked.

"Well, why don't you ask my business partner and co-owner of the studio?" Mike said gesturing to Brittany.  
>"That's right. Mike is officially a 5050 partner with me now. He just booked a job doing choreography for a new show coming to Broadway." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's awesome Mike! Congrats!" Quinn said with a smile.

"Thanks, Q. While we're dishing out congrats… I believe a congratulations is in order for the new ADA of New York, Miss Santana Lopez." Mike said raising his class.

"Here, here!" Ryan said as he took a sip from his glass. "Well, looks like dinner is ready… KIDS! FOOD!"

~/~/~/~/~

"Q, Berry, come here!" Santana called from the kitchen.

"You rang?" Ryan asked as he and Quinn entered the kitchen.

"Britts and I just wanted to talk to you and apologize if we stepped on your toes with the whole sex talk thing with Dianna." Santana said as she and Brittany scrubbed dishes.

"It's okay, S. I'm just glad they felt like they could talk to someone about sex." Quinn said as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"I think there may be more to it, Quinn." Brittany said as she dried her hands.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Quinn.

"Have you guys thought about the possibility that Dianna could be gay?" Santana said cautiously.

"What are you talking about, S? She's thirteen years old." Quinn said in exasperation.

"I know she is… But just hear us out." Santana said calmly.

"In first grade she got in trouble for telling a girl in her class she was beautiful, good looking, and sexy." Brittany said.

"She didn't know what that meant." Quinn said.

"She created an alter-ego named 'Johnny Beer Man' at the age of five." Santana said with a chuckle.

"When she played pretend she always wanted to be a boy." Brittany said.

"We're not saying that she is gay, but we think there may be a chance. We just want you guys to be prepared if she does come to you about it." Santana said.

"Well, she has two gay grandfathers, so she knows we won't care." Ryan said.

"It's still scary though you guys. Trust me… Not understanding your feelings and why they're different from all your friends can really shatter your self-confidence." Brittany said.

"Even though she knows that you guys will accept her no matter what, it's still scary to admit it out loud… We're just warning you… Don't push her to talk, but don't shut her out either if she asks questions." Santana said taking Quinn's hand.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to us to know that even if she isn't comfortable coming to us yet, she can go to you guys and be accepted and loved." Ryan said softly.

"We're her aunts… We'll always love her… And Lucas. We know that you guys will love and accept them no matter what; we wanted you guys to know that we're here not only for the kids, but for you guys too." Brittany said with a soft smile.

"I love you guys." Quinn said through tears.

"We love you too." Santana said as she and Brittany hugged Quinn.

"Mom!" Dianna shouted from the front door. "I'm going to play basketball with some of the guys next door. Be back later!"

"Theeeeerrrrreeeeee's your sign." Santana said with a chuckle, causing all four adults to laugh.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What was that!" Quinn jumped.

"AUNT TINA! SHUT THE DOOR! UNCLE MIKE! NOOOOO!" Lucas voice carried through the house.

"Oh no… What just happened?" Ryan asked looking at his wife.

Just then, Tina and Mike came peeling into the kitchen with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Santana asked the couple.

"When Lucas has the door closed…" Tina started.

"It's best not to open it and try to scare him." Mike finished.

"Ummm… Okayyyy." Quinn said with confusion.

"Oh lord. Q… Seriously?" Santana asked.

"What? I don't get it." Quinn said looking at her husband who looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"You have a thirteen year old boy… Alone in his room… With a hand… Alone…" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"OH GOD!" Quinn screeched as she plugged her ears.

"At least he's alone honey." Ryan aid with a shrug.

"Nooo!" Quinn said burying her head in Ryan's shoulder.

"I love family lunches on Sundays." Brittany said with a smile.

**Title: **_**We are Family **_**by The Pointer Sisters**


	23. Hey Sexy Lady

Hey Sexy Lady

**AN. Another chapter! Yay! Let me know what you guys think! I thrive on your comments!**

"Lucas… Can we come in bud?" Quinn said from behind the closed door.

"Do you have too?" Lucas groaned from inside.

"We just want to talk, buddy." Ryan said.

"Fineeee…" Lucas replied.

"So…" Quinn started.

"Mom, I love you, but you suck at this." Lucas said from his spot on his bed.

"I'm sorry. You know that your grandma and I never really talked about this kinda stuff." Quinn replied.

"I know… Ergo the reason Dianna and I are here." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yes… Alrighty then… Why were we in here?" Quinn mumbled.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay and talk for a second." Ryan said.

"I'm fine you guys. I don't have any questions… And before you ask, no I wasn't watching porn or looking at a Victoria's Secret catalogue." Lucas mumbled.

"Well… That's… Good." Quinn said. She really didn't want to think about her son masturbating.

"Do you mind me asking what you were thinking about?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm… Yes…" Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Lu, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Your father and I won't tell anyone what you say to us right now. You know that what happens in this house stays in the house. We won't even tell Dianna." Quinn said taking her son's hand.

"Promise?" Lucas asked, looking at his parents.

"We promise buddy." Ryan said.

~/~/~/~/~

"Di! Ball! Ball!" Chris yelled down the basketball court.

"Here!" Dianna yelled as she heaved the ball down the court to her wide-open teammate.

"That's game!" Chris yelled as his shot passed easily through the rim.

"You suck!" Matt yelled between gasps for breathe.

"You're just jealous that a girl kicked your butt!" Dianna said slapping Matt on the back.

"You aren't a girl! You're a bro in disguise!" Mark said.

"You guys love me anyways!" Dianna said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris said tossing Dianna a water bottle.

"Di? You alright?" Mark asked as he picked up Dianna's water bottle, which had just hit the girl in the face.

"Huh?" Dianna asked.

"Go talk to her, dude." Matt said.  
>"Seriously… It's kinda pathetic." Chris said.<p>

"Guys… You know I can't do that." Dianna said.

"Why not? And don't say it's because we're only 13… When you know, you know." Mark said sympathetically.

"It's just… Yeah, I know… But what if she doesn't. What if she doesn't even know she's flirting with me? What if she isn't even gay?" Dianna started panicking.

"You'll never know until you try. The worst thing she can do is say no." Matt said. "And if she does, we're gonna be here to help you out."

"There will be more girls… But you'll always ask yourself if you missed out." Chris said.

"Since when did we get so smart?" Mark said with a laugh.  
>"It really is scary." Dianna said with a chuckle before she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing.<p>

~/~/~/~/~

"We have to tell her." Quinn said.

"We promised him we wouldn't." Ryan replied.

"She needs to know though." Quinn countered.

"You're right… I hate it when that happens." Ryan sighed.

"Shut up." Quinn said smacking her husband's shoulder.

"I love you." Ryan said as he wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and kissed her.

"I love you handsome." Quinn said with a smile.

"So… We're gonna tell her." Ryan said.

"We're gonna tell her." Quinn said.

"This is gonna be fun." Ryan said.

"Totally." Quinn said as the couple headed downstairs.

~/~/~/~/~

"Hey Dianna. How are you?" The girl of Dianna's dreams said.

"H-h-hey Lea." The blonde replied.

"Great game out there." Lea said as she stepped into Dianna's personal space.

"T-t-thanks… Thanks, Lea." Dianna said with a smile.

"Hey Chris, Matt, Mark… Nice game." Lea said looking at the boys.

"Thanks, Lea. How are you guys doing?" Chris said.

"We're good." One of the cheerleaders behind Lea said.

"That's good… So, what are you ladies doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Lea wanted to see Di-OWW!" The red headed cheerleader said rubbing her side.

"You girls want to learn how to shoot?" Mark asked.

"Sure!" One of the cheerleaders said as they walked away from the flirting couple.

"Why don't you play for the girls' team at school, Dianna? You're really good." Lea said with a genuine smile.

"I just do it for fun. I focus on my grades during the school year… And dance." Dianna whispered.

"I didn't know you dance!" Lea said.

"Y-yeah." Dianna answered.

"You should teach me some time." Lea said with a wink.

"I-uh… Yeah. I'd like that." Dianna said.

"Well, you know how to reach me. Text me some time." Lea said as she ran a finger down Dianna's arm before walking away.

"She is so fucking hot." Dianna mumbled to herself as she watched the cheerleader walk away.

"You're not so bad yourself." Lea said over her shoulder.

"Shit." Dianna said.

~/~/~/~/~

"So, why are we still her, Q?" Santana said as Quinn and Ryan sat at the table.

"Well, we just talked to Lucas about what he was caught doing." Quinn said.

"Masturbating… Come on, Q. Use your words." Santana said.

"Yeah, well… He said that he wasn't looking at porn or anything… so we asked him what he was thinking about…" Quinn said.

"And?" Brittany said.

"He… He thinks about you B." Ryan whispered.

"Oh hell no!" Santana shouted.

"That's so cute!" Brittany cooed.

"B… it's not really cute. You are his aunt for crying out loud." Quinn replied.

"I am hot though." Brittan shrugged.

"I'll kill him." Santana said.

"No you won't!" Ryan said. "B, do you think you could not walk around in your workout clothes in front of Lucas for a while?"

"He's in my dance class, Ry." Brittany said.

"Oh yeah… Umm." Ryan stumbled.

"Didn't you say there was a girl in there that like him?" Santana said.

"There is… I can pair them together and see if that helps." Brittany suggested.

"Thank you, B." Quinn said.

"Anything for my nephew." Brittany said with a smile.

~/~/~/~/~

"So… Lea… Thanks for meeting me here." Dianna said rubbing the short hairs on the back of her neck.

"Of course, Dianna. I'm glad you called." Lea said with a smile.

"Would you like to sit down?" Dianna gestured to the blanket on the park grass.

"Thank you." Lea said as she sat.

"You're vegan right?" Dianna asked as she opened the blue cooler beside her.

"I am. How did you know?" Lea asked.

"My dad is vegan, so I can kinda recognize it in other people." Dianna said with a shrug.

"That's pretty cool." Lea replied. "You didn't have to do all of this… We could have just walked around the mall and talked."

"I know, but that's not special. You're special." Dianna said with a blush.

"You're pretty special yourself, ya know." Lea replied as she placed her hand on top of Dianna's.

"Can I ask you something?" Dianna asked.

"Of course." Lea replied.

"Are you gay? I'm sorry; that was really blunt." Dianna spat out.

"It's okay, Dianna. I am gay. I thought I made that kinda obvious." Lea said with a laugh.

"Well, it's just that… We're only 13 and you know how people always say that you don't really know who you are until you grow up and I was just scared that maybe you only flirted with me because I flirted with you first." Dianna said softly.

"Dianna, we may be 13, but I know 100% that I'm gay. Some people take their whole lives to accept the fact that they're gay, but I've known it for as long as I can remember." Lea said with a smile.

"Me too… It just feels right to me. Nothing else makes sense." Dianna said.

"I know that we're just 13 and that we can't really be girlfriends and go on dates, but I'd like to see where this goes… I really like you, Dianna." Lea said with a smile.

"I really like you too, Lea. I really want to try this too." Dianna said intertwining her fingers with Lea's.

~/~/~/~/~

"Okay everyone… Today we're going to work on establishing partnerships for our show at the end of the summer." Brittany said. "Blake and Suzie, John and Sarah, Roger and Cara, and Lucas with Naya."

The students each paired up with their partner and went to an open space in the dance studio to stretch and talk.

"Hi, Lucas. You look handsome today." Naya said with a big smile.

"Hi, Naya. You look very nice today." Lucas said nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you're my partner. You're the best guy in here." Naya said.

"Thanks, Naya. You're pretty good too." Lucas said as he stretched.

"I think we can have the big solo, don't you?" Naya said.

"Yeah. I think so." Lucas said.

"Are you okay?" Naya asked.

"Yeah… Just distracted." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry." Naya said sadly.

"It's okay… I'll be right back." Lucas said as he walked over to his aunt.

~/~/~/~/~

"I didn't know you lived on this street." Dianna said as she and Lea walked down the street.

"Yeah… Where do you live?" Lea asked.

"I live three streets down." Dianna replied with a smile.

"Well then; I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot more then." Lea said with a shy smile.  
>"I'd like that." Dianna said as she walked Lea to her front door.<p>

"Me too… Will you text me when you get home?" Lea asked.

"Of course… I'll talk to you soon then." Dianna said as she leaned in to give Lea a hug.

"Talk to you soon." Lea said as she hugged Dianna back.

~/~/~/~/~

"You made Naya cry today Lucas! That is unacceptable." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry Aunt Brit Brit. I didn't mean to." Lucas said; he had never seen his aunt so mad.

"You will apologize to her tomorrow and you will be a good dance partner and friend. I know your parents raised you better than that." Brittany said.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas said with his head down.

"Good. Now, give me a hug and get inside. Bring a new attitude to class tomorrow." Brittany said.

"Yes Aunt Brit Brit. I love you." Lucas said as he hugged his aunt and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "Men… This is why I'm glad I'm a lesbian."

**Title: **_**Hey Sexy Lady**_** by Shaggy**


	24. Sexy Can I

Sexy Can I

**AN. I just felt inspired to write another chapter. You're welcome! Let me know what you think!**

***Three Weeks Later***

"Hey there sexy lady." Ryan whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

"Hey there handsome. My husband will be home soon, so we have to make this quick." Quinn said as she turned off the sink and turned around to face Ryan.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to find out about your sexy boyfriend would we?" Ryan played.

"No we wouldn't. I'd hate to lose my booty call." Quinn said with a signature eyebrow raise.

"Mmhmm… Where are the kids?" Ryan asked as he kissed and sucked on his wife's neck.

"Lucas is practicing late with Naya and Dianna is at Lea's house hanging out." Quinn moaned as Ryan's hands palmed her breasts.

"Mmmm. Good." Ryan said as he pulled Quinn's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.

"Ry! Baby!" Quinn moaned as Ryan took a nipple into his mouth.

"You are so fuckin' sexy baby." Ryan husked as he rubbed Quinn's clit through her jeans.

"Too many clothes." Quinn gasped as she clawed at Ryan's shirt.

Ryan pulled back reluctantly to rid himself of his shirt. Quinn unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans and thong while Ryan pulled down his pants and boxer briefs; his thick cock jutting out between his legs to lead him directly to his wife.

"You make me so hard baby. After all these years… Only you can make me feel like this." Ryan moaned as he lifted his wife's legs around his waist.

"Fuck, Ry. Fuck me baby! I need your cock!" Quinn moaned as Ryan rubbed the tick of his cock against her clit.

"As you wish." Ryan whispered into Quinn's neck before spearing her pussy with his cock.

"Fuck!" Quinn gasped as Ryan stretched her.

"So tight!" Ryan gasped in awe; even after all this time, Quinn was still tight for him.

"Your cock feels so good in my tight pussy baby! Stretch me baby!" Quinn moaned.

Ryan picked up his pace, pulling Quinn down to meet each of his thrusts. Quinn moaned with each thrust as her back created friction against the cabinets behind her. Ryan's left hand supported his wife's weight as his right hand went to Quinn's neck to pull her down in a passionate kiss. Quinn's hands worked their way into Ryan's hair and massaged his scalp, urging him to pump faster and faster. Ryan's hands moved to meet Quinn's in his hair and he pushed them up above their heads; Quinn's weight behind held up only by her thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Quinn… Baby…" Ryan gasped as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Cum with my Ry!" Quinn groaned as her walls began to spasm around her husband's cock.

"BABY!" Quinn and Ryan yelled as they both hurdled over the edge into their orgasm.

"I love you so much." Ryan panted after several moments.

"I love you baby." Quinn panted back.

~/~/~/~/~

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Naya asked as she looked down at her dance partner.

"Ugh… What happened?" Lucas asked, rubbing his head.

"You slipped when we were turning during the lift and I fell on your head… I'm so sorry!" Naya said as she helped Lucas sit up.

"It's okay… Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he looked at Naya.  
>"My ass hurts, but I'll live." Naya said with a giggle.<p>

"I was gonna offer to kiss it and make it better, but that's not gonna happen." Lucas said with a smile, causing Naya to blush.

Brittany's plan had begun to take effect. Lucas was starting to forget about his aunt and focus solely on the beautiful dance partner he had been given. While it was a win for Brittany, it only caused Quinn to worry even more. However, Ryan had been on top of things, making sure to talk to his son about being respectful and personal boundaries. Quinn had been relieved to learn that Lucas took the talks with his father to heart; it seemed like he was going to be a true gentleman like his father.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you the first day we were partners." Lucas said.

"It's okay. You've already apologized." Naya said as she sat down next to Lucas.

"I know, but I'm not proud of how I acted that day." Lucas replied.

"That's now who you are; I know that. You're a very sweet guy." Naya said bumping Lucas.

"Well thank you ma'am." Lucas said as he bumped Naya back.

"You just hit a girl!" Naya said feigning hurt.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Lucas asked.

"Please." Naya whispered.

With that Lucas leaned in to kiss Naya softly on the lips.

"Ahem!" A voice said, keeping the young pair from connecting their lips.

"Uhh… Sorry Mr. Tommy. We'll get outta here." Lucas said to the janitor. "Do you need a ride home? My aunt is still in her office."

"No… My mom is downstairs." Naya said with a shrug.  
>"Oh… Well, let me walk you down." Lucas said picking up Naya's bag.<br>"Thank you." Naya said before she pecked Lucas' cheek.

~/~/~/~/~

"So… What do you wanna do?" Dianna asked as she entered Lea's room.

"Well, you still have to teach me how to dance." Lea said with a grin.

"You really wanna learn? It's ballet." Dianna said.

"Of course I do." Lea said as she put her iPod on its dock.

"We can't do ballet to this…" Dianna said with a smirk.

"Then I guess we'll just have to do ballet another day." Lea said as Ray J's "Sexy Can I" came out of the speakers sitting on her bedside table.

"You are so bad." Dianna said as Lea wrapped her arms around her neck and moved her hips to the beat.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lea said as she pulled Dianna's lips down to hers in a kiss.

**Title: **_**Sexy Can I**_** by Ray J.**


	25. Age Ain't Nothing but a Number

Age Ain't Nothing but a Number

**AN. I have no idea where I'm going with this… Let me know what you want to see and I'll put it in! Little angsty this go around… Let me know what you think. Read and review! **

***Age 14***

"Dianna Michele Berry!" Quinn screeched.

"Mom! Get out!" Dianna screamed back.

"Clothes! On! Downstairs! Both of you! NOW!" Quinn yelled as she closed her daughter's door.

"Your middle name is Michele? I like it." Lea whispered as she pulled on her bra.

"Ugh. Not now, Lea." Dianna groaned.

Quinn and Ryan met each other at the top of the stairs and exchanged knowing frowns before they headed to the family room. A few moments later Quinn and Ryan were joined on the couch by two embarrassed teenagers.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Lucas said as he and Naya walked through the front door.

"Hey buddy. You and Naya going to work on your dance?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. We'll be in the backyard." Lucas said.

"Okay bud. Hello Naya." Quinn said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Berry." Naya said giving a small wave.

"So… How long have you two been dating?" Quinn asked.

"Six months…" Dianna whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ryan asked. "You have two aunts baby; you know we don't care."

"I don't know…" Dianna said, prompting Lea to grab her hand.

"You know we aren't mad right?" Quinn said.

"Yes you are." Dianna laughed.

"We're mad that you lied baby, not that you're gay." Quinn said taking her daughter's free hand.

"How far have you two gone?" Ryan asked.

"Dad!" Dianna asked.

"Just as far as your wife saw, sir." Lea said.

"Is that true?" Quinn asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry. I guess I was just scared that being gay would be letting you down." Dianna said softly.

"Di, nothing you do could ever let us down or disappoint us." Ryan said with conviction.

"Thank you." Dianna said. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you baby." Quinn said as she hugged her daughter.

"Now, you!" Ryan said pointing at Lea. "What are your intentions with our daughter?"  
>"Oh I think we know her intentions." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"I… ummm…I…" Lea stammered.

"You two are no longer allowed in your room. You guys will share the living room tv with Lucas and Naya on date nights. You have the same date nights as your brother, Dianna. And you're grounded for a month. Outside of school, tutoring, or academic team, you have to be at home. Sorry, Lea." Ryan said.

"A month?!" Dianna said in exasperation.

"Yes, a month. You know how important honesty and trust is in this family." Quinn said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Berry, I am sorry that Dianna and I were secretive. I hope that one day we can regain your trust." Lea said sincerely.

"Thank you, Lea. I'm sure we will in time." Quinn said.

"I still think you're being unfair." Dianna pouted.

"You guys got caught didn't you?" Lucas said as he and Naya walked back into the living room.

"Shut up butt face!" Dianna screamed.

"You knew about this?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said before he could realize what he had done.

"Sit! You're grounded too!" Quinn said.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"One month… School, basketball practice, home. That's it." Ryan said.

"But-" Lucas started.

"Don't even start. This is fair. You guys have no idea what an unfair punishment is!" Quinn yelled. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Quinn said before getting up and going upstairs.

"Dad?" Lucas asked.

"What happened?" Dianna whispered.

"Naya, Lea, would you two excuse us?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah… We'll be out back." Naya said as the girls got up and left.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that is very hard for your mother to talk about, so don't expect to ever hear about this again." Ryan said.

"Yes sir." Dianna and Lucas said.

"You both know that your mother was my first… I wasn't hers. She had sex one time before we started dating… It was a year earlier with her boyfriend. They slept together once and he thought he was so cool for sleeping with your mom that he told people about it. Your mom's dad found out. He told your mom that he didn't raise his daughter to be a whore. He gave her 30 minutes to pack her things and get out of his house." Ryan said.

Dianna and Lucas stared at their father in disbelief. They knew that their mother was strong, but they had no idea why.

"Your mom was kicked out of her house. Your grandmother let her go. Six months later your grandfather was caught having an affair and your grandmother kicked him out. She asked your mom to move back in with her and they started over. They were still trying to get their relationship back together when your mom and I started dating. You know that picture your grandmother has on her desk of her and your mom? I took that picture on my first date with your mother… That was the first time they had really come together ever since everything happened." Ryan finished.

"Wow." Dianna said.

"That's why your mom and I are so open with you guys about sex. That's why we are so open, even if it embarrasses you. Your mom didn't have that growing up and she almost lost both of her parents."  
>"We're sorry dad." Lucas said.<p>

"Don't apologize to me." Ryan said as he got off the couch. "I'll be out back grilling dinner. I'll invite your girlfriends to stay."

Dianna and Lucas rose from the couch and went to their parents' room. Slowly opening the door, the kids found their mom lying on her bed crying softly.

"Mom?" Dianna said.

"Hey guys." Quinn said wiping away her tears.

"We're sorry." Lucas said.

"Dad told us about grandma." Dianna said.

"Your dad and I just want what's best for you. We want you to be able to talk to us about anything and not be afraid." Quinn said as her children sat on either side of her.

"We get that mom." Dianna said.

"Can you forgive us?" Lucas asked.

"Already forgiven." Quinn said with a smile. "So… Lucas… Your father has given you the condom talk… I think it's time for Dianna and I to have the dental dam talk."

"God mom! NO!" Dianna gasped in horror as Lucas and Quinn laughed.

**Title: **_**Age Ain't Nothing but a Number**_** by Aaliyah**


	26. Rent

Rent

**AN. I'm on a roll! Who knows how long it's gonna last, so I'm gonna crank these chapters out while I'm motivated! Quinn's interaction with her students is based on my own experiences with students in my internships.**

"I hate to say this, but I like the girlfriends." Quinn said as she and Ryan watched tv in the living room.

"Unfortunately, so do I." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"You just like them because you got out of doing the dishes." Quinn said poking Ryan's side.

"So!" Ryan said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Admit it… I was right." Quinn teased.

"You were right." Ryan mumbled.

"I win!" Quinn said triumphantly.

"No. I win… I got you." Ryan said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh boo!" Santana said from her spot in the doorway. "You two make me sick!"

"You're just jealous!" Ryan yelled.

"You wish! I got my fine-ass blonde babe!" Santana said before kissing Brittany's cheek.

"I love you Sanny!" Brittany swooned.

"I love you, babe." Santana said.

"So, S, what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Quinn asked.

"Britts and I were getting our mack on in the pool and we heard unfamiliar voices in your backyard." Santana replied.

"First, eww. Second, it was the kids' girlfriends." Quinn said.

"Oooh! Munch finally admitted the shrimp was her girlfriend huh?" Santana joked.

"Why do you insist on calling Dianna 'Munch' Santana?" Ryan asked.

"Because she's a rug muncher." Santana stated obviously.

"Aunt Tana!" Dianna gasped from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Awww! You must be Lea! I'm Brittany, Dianna's Aunt." Brittany said as she shook Lea's hand.

"Hi." Lea said softly; she was obviously embarrassed.

"Nice work, Munch." Santana said with a smirk.

"I'm going to walk Lea home." Dianna said, ignoring her aunt.

"Nice to meet you, Lea!" Brittany said as the young couple left.

"I'm going to walk Naya home too." Lucas said softly, hoping to avoid embarrassment.

"Okay, buddy." Ryan said. "Good to see you again, Naya."

"Goodnight sir. Goodnight Mrs. Berry." Naya replied.

"Bye Naya! Don't hurt my male lead on the way home!" Brittany yelled after the young couple.

"I won't Mrs. L-P." Naya said with a blush.

"So, what do you guys think?" Santana said as she sat across from Quinn and Ryan.

"We like them." Ryan said with a smile.

"Unfortunately." Quinn muttered.

"Awww. Bitter that your babies have new women in their lives?" Santana teased.

"They're my babies!" Quinn said.

"Cool yo tits, Q. It's a joke." Santana said.

"We've had a long day." Ryan said as he kissed his wife's temple.

"So have we… A long… Hard… Day." Santana said with a wink.

"Get out!" Quinn said pointing towards the door.

~/~/~/~/~

"How does your week look coming up?" Ryan asked as he and Quinn got ready for bed.

"Not too bad; standardized testing is finally over, so everything is finally going back to normal. My poor kids have no idea what to do when their schedules are messed up." Quinn sighed.

"Are you going to be free Friday night?" Ryan asked.

"I think so…" Quinn answered.

"Well then, Mrs. Berry… I'd like to schedule a date. I have the night off Friday." Ryan said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Quinn said with a smile before she cuddled next to her husband.

"Then I'll pick you up at 7." Ryan said as he turned off the lights.

~/~/~/~/~

"Good morning Mr. Berry. How are you today?" Ryan's assistant said as he entered the studio.

"I'm doing well, Harmony. How are you? Any plans for the weekend?" Ryan asked as he entered his office.

"I'm good. I'm planning on meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time this weekend." Harmony replied, handing Ryan his messages.

"Meeting the family, eh? Don't be nervous! They'll love you." Ryan said as he turned on his laptop.

"Thank you, sir… Mr. Donahue is here to talk to you… I think it's about the rumors of a Rent revival." Harmony said in hushed tones.

"Let me guess… They want me to play Angel." Ryan said with a snort.

"HAHA! I'd love to see you in heels, Mr. Berry." Harmony quipped.

"Well, you'll have to use your imagination because that is never happening." Ryan said.

"Good to know, Mr. Berry." Harmony said as she walked out of her boss' office.

"Ryan! How ya' doing man?" Phil Donahue, Ryan's manager, said as he entered his office.

"Doing good, Phil. How are you? How's Joy?" Ryan asked hugging his friend.

"She's doing good. How are the kids?" Phil asked as he sat in front of Ryan's desk.

"They're good. They're growing up too fast… Dianna and I met their girlfriends a few days ago." Ryan said from behind his desk.

"Wow… Next thing you know they'll be-"

"Don't even say it man… I don't wanna think about it." Ryan said with a laugh.

"Haha… Okay… I won't say anything… So, I'm guessing you've heard about the Rent revival in the works.

"I've heard rumors." Ryan nodded.

"Well, they want you to play Mark." Phil said, cutting to the point.

"Wow…" Ryan said in surprise.

"Yeah… Think you can leave your recording studio in good hands for a year to go back to the stage?" Phil asked.

"I haven't been up there in so long." Ryan said.

"You know you can do it man. If anyone can make a comeback, you can." Phil said encouragingly.

"Let me talk to Quinn about it and let you know. Can I give you my answer Monday?" Ryan questioned.

"Of course. Take your time, man." Phil said before he got up and hugged his friend goodbye.

~/~/~/~/~

"Mrs. Berry?" Quinn heard from behind her.

"Yes, Mr. Jacobs?" Quinn asked as she squatted down to be eye level with one of her students.

"Look what I did!" Noah Jacobs said pointing to his shoes.

"You tied your shoes?! All by yourself?!" Quinn gasped.

"Uh huh! I did it!" Noah said with a big smile.

"That is awesome, buddy! I'm so proud of you!" Quinn said giving her student a hug.

Noah was in third grade and had never been able to tie his shoes on his own. His lack of hand eye coordination and lack of balance kept him from bending over and working the laces together. Quinn's job for the school year was not only to help him catch up in math and science, but help him tie his shoes as well.

After Noah walked away, Quinn felt a tug on her slacks. Turning around she saw one of her non-verbal students staring up at her.

"Can I help you Mr. Jones?" Quinn asked as she knelt back down to her student's level.

"Train." Isaiah whispered.

"Have you finished your math? You can't get on the computer to watch Thomas unless you've finished your math." Quinn said.

Isaiah nodded. The only word he ever said at school was "train." Of course he was referring to his favorite train, Thomas the Tank Engine. Isaiah's reward for getting his work done was free time on the computer to watch Thomas videos online.

"Then you may get on the computer." Quinn said with a smile.

Quinn's attention was drawn from her students towards the door when she heard a soft knock.

"Mr. Berry!" Noah yelled from his desk.

"Hey, Noah." Ryan whispered with a finger over his lips.

"Hey you." Quinn said as she gave her husband a hug.

"Hey yourself." Ryan said as he pulled a single Gerber Daisy from behind his back.

"Well thank you sir." Quinn smiled.

"Always." Ryan said smiling back.

"Hi Mr. Berry." Ryan heard softly.

"Hey there, Missy." Ryan said to Quinn's female student.

"How are you?" Missy asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Good. I gots a A on my math test." Missy said proudly.

"Nicely done!" Ryan said offering the girl his hand for a high five.

"Thank you." Missy said with a smile.

"What do we owe this surprise?" Quinn asked her husband.

"Well… A new job has come my way and I need help deciding what to do… So I thought I'd come talk to my most trusted advisors." Ryan said with a smile.

"What's the job Mr. Berry?" Noah asked as all three of Quinn's students sat down at his feet.

"Well… Some people want me to go back on the stage and sing… What do you guys think?" Ryan asked.

"Do it!" Missy shouted.

"Yeah!" Noah yelled.

Isaiah simply nodded and smiled.

"What do you think, Mrs. Berry?" Ryan asked.

"What's the show?" Quinn asked.

"Rent. They want me to play Mark." Ryan said with a smile.

"That smile right there is your answer." Quinn said pointing to Ryan's smile.

"Thank you." Ryan said as he hugged his wife.

"Always." Quinn said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"EWWWW!" Noah groaned.

"Awww. Go home." Ryan chuckled just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Berry!" Missy said as she gathered her things.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. B!" Noah said as he walked out the door.

Isaiah waved as he followed Noah out of the door.

"You, Mr. Berry, are five hours early for our date." Quinn said as she kissed her husband's lips.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself." Ryan said with a smile. "Whatta ya say we start our date early?"

"That sounds great." Quinn said as she grabbed her things and turned off the lights.

~/~/~/~/~

"Thank god it's Friday!" Dianna said as she collapsed on the couch.

"You can say that again." Lucas said as he collapsed in the loveseat across from his sister.

"Thank god it's Friday." Lea said as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Smart ass." Naya quipped as she sat in Lucas' lap.

"I'd say more like 'fine ass.'" Dianna smirked.

"Well thank you baby!" Lea said giving Dianna a quick kiss.

"Get a room!" Lucas said coving his eyes.

"Okay, we will!" Dianna said as she stood up and grabbed Lea's hand.

"Aren't you guys grounded?" Lea asked as she and Dianna walked out of the living room.

"Yeah, but mom and dad are having a date night." Lucas shouted from the love seat.

"AUNT TANA!" Dianna screamed.

"HAHA! GOT YA MUNCH!" Lucas heard his aunt scream.

"This is a nightmare." Dianna mumbled as she and Lea sat back on the couch.

"Nope… This is real life, Munch." Santana said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Tana?" Lucas asked.

"Your parents sent me over, Twinkle Toes, to have some quality bonding time with you guys! Brit Brit is on her way." Santana said as she wrapped an arm around her nephew.

"Tana! I'm here!" Brittany yelled from the front door.

"In here baby!" Santana hollered back.

"Oh good! The girlfriends are here! You know what that means!" Brittany said opening her purse.

"What does that mean Aunt Brit Brit?" Lucas asked.

Brittany just smirked.

"Aunt Brit Brit! What does that mean!?" Dianna demanded.

"Your parents said that if you guys were caught breaking the rules we get to talk about pregnancy and STD prevention with you guys! Who needs protection?!" Brittany asked as she pulled out condoms and dental dams.

"Shoot me." Lucas and Dianna mumbled.

**Title: **_**Rent**_** from the Broadway show… RENT!**


	27. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**AN. I am SO SORRY for leaving you guys so long! I know that I hate it when an author disappears with no explanation. I went through a severe case of writers block and then graduate school decided to own my life. I am so sorry for leaving you guys! I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this anymore, but you guys are still here, so I will continue to write. Tell me what you want to see and I'll write it!**

"Ry! Where are you taking me?" Quinn asked as Ryan led her.

"Patience my love." Ryan whispered to his blindfolded wife.

"Are we there yet?" Quinn huffed.

"Almost. Step up." Ryan said as Quinn reached the raised platform.

"I know we're outside, but I have no idea where." Quinn laughed.

"Okay… Here we go." Ryan said as he untied the blindfold around Quinn's eyes.

"Oh my god." Quinn gasped.

They were on the roof of a building in the heart of New York City. In front of them was an extravagant table set for two, lanterns hanging on wires above, and a makeshift bed covered in rose petals.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked as she turned to face her husband.

"We're on the roof of Phil's agency. He owed me a favor, so he gave me the key." Ryan said as he kissed his wife's cheek and led her towards the table.

"Remind me to thank Phil." Quinn said as she took in the setting around her.

"Haha. I will." Ryan said with a chuckle.

The couple sat across from one another as talked quietly as they ate their dinner. Smiles and laughs were traded as well as flirtatious glances. After finishing their meals Ryan stood and offered Quinn his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Quinn answered shyly.

"You're just too good to be true." Ryan sang softly.  
>"Can't take my eyes off of you." At this, Quinn hid her face in Ryan's chest.<br>"You'd be like heaven to touch." Ryan sand as he lifted Quinn's chin to look in her eyes.  
>"I wanna hold you so much." Ryan wrapped his arms further around Quinn's waist.<br>"At long last love has arrived." Ryan kissed Quinn chastely.  
>"And I thank God I'm alive." Quinn ran her hands around the back of Ryan's neck and scratched lightly.<br>"You're just too good to be true." Quinn pulled Ryan down for a deep kiss, conveying just how much she loved her husband.  
>"Can't take my eyes off of you." Ryan sang breathlessly after their kiss. "I love you so much."<p>

"I love you Ryan." Quinn whispered, afraid to break the perfect stillness they had created.

~/~/~/~/~

"And that is how dental dams and condoms work." Brittany finished.

"Oh god." Dianna groaned.

"Make it stop." Lucas said.

"Ummm. I think it's time for me to go home." Lea said as she tried to get up.

"Not so fast Shrimp." Santana quipped.

"Aunt Tana!" Dianna gasped.

"Oh hush, Munch." Santana cut. "I want to know what Shrimp's intentions are with you."

"I… Ummm…. I…" Lea stuttered.

"I think your aunt broke her." Naya joked to Lucas.

"You're next Twirly." Santana said quickly.

"Shit." Naya muttered.

"Isn't this so fun?!" Brittany said excitedly.

~/~/~/~/~

"Quinn… nnnng… Baby… I'm gonna cum." Ryan panted out.

Quinn looked up with hooded eyes from her spot between Ryan's parted legs. Ryan fell backwards, his back landing on the mattress of the makeshift bed as Quinn deep throated his cock. Quinn wanted to make her husband cum and she wouldn't stop until he did.

"Fuck!" Ryan gasped as he shot up to a sitting position as his load shot down his wife's throat.

"I love the taste of your jizz baby." Quinn whispered seductively as she licked Ryan's cum off of his dick.

"Ugh… Quinn… Come here." Ryan said as he pulled Quinn's hands. "Do you know how sexy you are?" Ryan asked as his wife's naked body settled on top of his.

"You tell me every day." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Why don't you let me show you?" Ryan said as he rolled over on top of his wife.

"Mmmm." Quinn giggled.

"Everything about you is a turn on." Ryan said as he kissed Quinn.

"Your lips." Ryan said as he kissed his wife thoroughly.

"Your neck." Ryan said as he sucked on Quinn's pulse point.

"Your collarbone." Ryan said nibbling on the protruding bone.

"You're perfect breasts." Ryan husked as he palmed the two perfect globes.

"These pink nipples that respond to my touch." Ryan whispered as he sucked and bit on Quinn's left nipple as he squeezed the right

"Fuck Ry!" Quinn moaned.

"You're gorgeous stomach." Ryan groaned as he licked her naval. "It's so smooth and perfect."

"Your round ass." Ryan laughed as he slid his hands under Quinn's hips and squeezed the round globes.

"Baby!" Quinn laughed out in surprise.

"Your glorious legs." Ryan continued as he ran his hands up and down Quinn's legs; his lips alternating kisses between the twin thighs.

"And then there's your pussy." Ryan husked as he made his way back up his wife's legs. "It's so beautiful. So pink. So wet. So good." Ryan whispered before he licked a stripe up the length of Quinn's pussy.

"Ry!" Quinn moaned as she pulled on Ryan's hair.

"Tell me Quinn; tell me what you want baby. Whatever you want." Ryan panted as he propped himself up above his wife.

"Make love to me Ryan." Quinn whispered as she reached her right hand up to pull her husband down into a kiss

As their tongues met in a passionate dance, Ryan lowered his hips between his wife's legs. Quinn instinctively wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist as he used his right hand to position the tip of his cock at her saturated entrance. Ryan looked down and caressed Quinn's cheek with his left hand as he thrust gently into Quinn; connecting them in the most intimate of ways.

"I love you so much." Ryan whispered against Quinn's lips as he began to thrust slowly.

"I love you baby. Don't go slow… I need you so much." Quinn moaned.

Ryan picked up the pace of his thrusts, pulling out to the tip before thrusting all the way in as fast as he could. He wanted to give Quinn what she needed; to make her come apart over and over again. Ryan's thrusts picked up in intensity as Quinn's hips rose to meet him. Ryan's right hand made its way between their bodies and began to rub and pinch Quinn's clit.

"Fuck! Ryan!" Quinn gasped as he back bowed and her walls began to spasm around Ryan's cock.

"Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock." Ryan grunted in between thrusts.

"Ryan!" Quinn screamed as Ryan's thrusts hit that perfect spot inside of her, causing her walls to clamp down.

Quinn's walls clamped down as her pussy vibrated, sending a flood of cum around Ryan's cock. Her high ended abruptly when she noticed the sensitivity to her clit continuing and heightening even more.

"Baby!" Quinn moaned as Ryan continued his thrusts and abuse of her clit.

"I want you to cum again baby. I'm not going to stop until you can't cum anymore." Ryan grunted.

"Fuck Ry!" Quinn groaned.

"That's it baby. Cum again for me." Ryan panted as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

"Cum with me baby." Quinn panted as she ran her fingernails down Ryan's back.

"So close." Ryan whispered.

"Ryan!" Quinn shouted in her second orgasm.

"Quinn!" Ryan groaned as he exploded and emptied himself into his wife.

"So good!" Quinn moaned as she rolled her and Ryan over, landing on top of him. "Again?" Quinn asked with a sexy smirk.

"You're insatiable." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Your fault." Quinn said before she leaned down and silenced any potential response from her husband with a kiss.

~/~/~/~/~

"Ladies, it was a wonderful evening…Come back any time." Santana said with a smirk as she held the door open for Naya and Lea.

"Thank you for all of the information. I really learned a lot." Naya said.

"Suck up." Lea quipped.

"Bye girls!" Brittany called after them as Santana shut the door.

"That sucked." Lucas mumbled to Dianna as the pair sat on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Dianna mumbled back.

"No complaining. You two broke the rules and you got caught." Brittany said as she and Santana came back into the living room.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Dianna asked.

"You bet your lesbo ass I am." Santana said sternly.

"You two know better." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry." Dianna and Lucas said simultaneously.

"Good. Go to your rooms. And leave your cell phones." Santana said.

"Why don't you two go be parents to your own kid?" Lucas mumbled as he and Dianna ascended the stairs.

"Our child is four! He isn't trying to have sex!" Santana yelled at her niece and nephew.

"He is dating Lexie though." Brittany teased as she and Santana sat on the couch.

"No he isn't!" Santana said in shock.

"Yes they are sweetie. Why do you think Gabriel always wants to go to Lexie's house?" Brittany asked.

"Let's go pick him up!" Santana said hurriedly.

"He's coming home in the morning. Mike and Tina are bringing him back." Brittany said, pulling Santana back down. "Let's enjoy the night to ourselves." Brittany said before kissing her wife.

**Title/Ryan's song: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You **_**by Frankie Valli**_


End file.
